


Hoops & Hurdles - StraightForwardPeach - Wattpad

by Straight_Forward_Banana



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Justice, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Forward_Banana/pseuds/Straight_Forward_Banana
Summary: Growing up comes with discovery, and mistakes, very very many mistakes. | Marty would do anything for TJ even things that might very well ruin his relationship. | Jonah is there to heal Cyrus' wounds from a house that no longer feels like a home to him. | Relationships are hard, but they don't have to be as complex as math nor as fast as a race. Includes (Tarty) & (Jyrus).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo welcome to this new story it is different from my usual Jyrus story this one will be whatever you call Marty and TJ, perhaps Tarty as RosalinaBeck3150 (Active reader on the Andi Mack fandom) calls it. I know how I want the relationship to go, but how they get together I am iffy on.

**** Chapter 1 - Start Of Something Beautiful

**General P.O.V.**

TJ Kippen, the basketball star, he is popular with lots of friends and a loving family what more could he need?

He needs what most boys don’t a boyfriend, his teammates wouldn’t expect their team captain to be some fairy. 

Little do they know TJ has had his eye one a certain someone who just might be a boy who failed the basketball team and landed on the track team.

Marty, the track star, he failed making the basketball team and he is a funny and nice guy and his family doesn’t seem to care about any of that, they want him to get serious and find himself a lady to call his own.

Problem is that he is fairly confident that a women is not what he wants nor needs to be happy, there is however a basketball player that never seemed to notice him.

They had shared so many classes together and Marty was furious that TJ could not manage to remember his name.

Or at least that is just what Marty thought.

The truth of the matter is that TJ knew his name very well, just when Marty showed up to basketball tryouts he didn’t want to just show off how well he knows his name.   
TJ played it off cool and pretend like he didn’t recall who Marty was, if he were to remember his name and all this stuff about him, it could come off as suspicious.

Back in Science class Marty was trying to do anything he could to make TJ notice him who sits diagonally in front of him.

Marty ruffled through his backpack unzipping one of the smallest pockets to pull out a pad of sticky notes.

He ripped off the top one sat it on his desk and slipped the pad back into his backpack.

Taking the singular note he folded it up into a small chinese flick football.

Awe he thought, nice and simple.

TJ was sitting, with his attention upfront like Marty’s should be, and he was not expecting the paper made contraption to land right onto his back.

It was delayed, but it still happened, TJ swatted his back right where the football hit and grabbed it with his hand pulling it around front to open his hand to see what it was.

Meanwhile Marty was getting a kick out of it, he just thought it was so funny to see TJ smash it into his back like it was a bug.

“Phftah ahah” Marty let out a air filled laugh as he thought what it would have been like if he had launched a ketchup packet at him.   
He couldn’t stop laughing at how funny it would be for the ketchup packet to hit his back, followed up by TJ smashing it onto himself, freeing the ketchup that is trapped on the inside.

Marty didn’t even notice when TJ was turned around aiming the football at him between his fingers, then he flicked it with his other hand.

The little paper triangle soared through the air… in the wrong direction, his trajectory was all wrong, he saw that, subsequently he whipped back around so whoever it might hit will not suspect him as the attacker.

That was how class went, Marty once again tried to get his crushes attention and to his knowledge he didn’t even look back at him once.

TJ knew all too well that his attacker today was Marty, what can he say it wasn’t the first strike that he had fallen victim to.

Thinking back on it, Marty thought of it as a miracle that Mr. Stroni did not get onto him for making a noise and disrupting class.

All of this basketball nonsense was going to change this year, Marty was sure he was going to make the team this time around.

There was no fear of Buffy taking his spot, she had her own team, the first girls basketball team for our school district.

Marty loved how Buffy wanted a girls team and she made it happen, but now it was his turn to do the same, he wants to be on TJ’s basketball team, now he only has to make it happen.

In some not so private occasions Marty had played against Buffy, she won every time, however this was okay to the boy, he felt like he was at least learning something getting better at the least.

Without even beginning tryouts Marty’s heart was doing its natural thing, it was racing.

Not from the fear of failing to make the basketball team again, but the fear failing his chance to get more time with TJ.

Even if TJ didn’t like him that way, Marty still wanted to be around him.

Sure some might say that TJ is a douche or a jerk, but Marty didn’t care, not one bit, in fact he seemed to find it attractive.

TJ was not too shocked when Marty showed up to tryouts, he did tryout last year, so it was not like he was randomly out of nowhere trying to play the game. 

Basketball is great and a lot more exciting than track, another plus is that one of them has TJ whereas the other one does not.

It wasn’t like Marty would quit track if he made the basketball team he still liked both of them, and besides he still has to best Buffy at all the events, but one.

That one event he likes to say something like, “Oh no, we don’t need to bring that one up” it was embarrassing to him how he can be so good at all of the events, except for one.

It was the one hurdle in track career, and not just metaphorically it was literal.

Hurdles.

That was the one event he failed to do, whether it be from jumping too early and landing right in front of the hurdle or god forbid right onto with only one leg over it, not only was it painful for him it was painful for everyone else to watch him ball up on the ground and groan like a sissy.

Other times it was jumping too late and knocking over the hurdle or getting his second foot caught in the hurdle not only knocking it over, but making him fall to the ground.

Both ways it was painful, hurdles were a big problem, also a dangerous one.

How could he overcome these hurdles in his life?

There was no time for a answer to that, it was time for him to make some hoops.

Instead of paying attention to who is doing good and whatnot, TJ was distracting himself on the sideline effortlessly dribbling the ball all around, behind his back, through his legs, alternating.

This he had done casually, maybe if Marty makes the team TJ could teach him how to do it.

Marty would love it!

Perfect, is what all of Marty’s passes and shots had to be, if they weren’t there was a chance of not making the team that he so desperately needed on.

A gateway, basketball practice could be his gateway to getting to know TJ and potentially be with him.

TJ must not like females too much, right? Marty thought, yeah it does make sense.

After all the tales that Buffy had told him about how rude TJ was to her, it made Marty feel as if it is a gender thing.

TJ doesn’t treat Marty like that, maybe he does like guys and not chicks.

Or it could just be that is how TJ flirts, by doing the childish thing of being mean or rude to them.

He sure hoped it was not like this, he did not like this one bit.

Whatever his chances were with TJ he had to take his shot at it, he never knew he just might make a hoop.

That is what this game is all about, making baskets or what TJ calls them, hoops.

Unfortunately this was harder said than done, perhaps it was the most challenging aspect of this sport.

From what Marty has saw, TJ seemed to be the one consistently making all of his teams shots; that was it, that could be their thing.

The perfect duo, Marty could pass the ball to TJ to shoot and make the shot.

“Shoot it!” called out to Marty, which snapped him out of his trance like state.

Marty was not even aware of the ball in his hands nor the backboard that lay in front of his line of sight with his fellow competitors all lined up at the sides waiting on him.

“Oh, shoot” he said getting ready to shoot the ball until TJ said, “Yes that’s what I’m trying to get you to do”.

This made Marty laugh, the sad part was no one else was it was just him, did he really only find that funny because he loves TJ so, or maybe all the other people had no sense of humor.

Either way the silence crept back into the room invading his ears, blocking out the faded sound of a basketball bouncing off the floor in the distance.

Marty hopped when he threw the ball and when he landed he kept his attention locked onto the ball as it made its way right on through the hoop making a solid swish noise.

_ Yay, I did it  _ Marty thought.

The excited look on Marty’s face made TJ not want to say something, but he had to, “That doesn’t count-”   
I just thought right away that TJ was doing his notorious confident teasing, sadly that was not the situation on hand.

I cut in, “But I made it”, and TJ had explained, “I know that, but look down and tell me where your feet are at”.

When Marty glanced downwards he noticed that the three point line was laying just a lil ways beyond the heel of his feet.

How could he have leapt this far ahead when he was shooting?

He probably couldn’t have jumped this far doing hurdles, the long jump, however he could easily top with a running start.

“My feet, uhm they are in front of the three point line?” oh god please say that is correct, Marty internally said.

“Mhm and that means you didn’t make the three pointer, that does still qualify for two points” he said with encouragement.

Well two points didn’t sound good enough to make the team, three points is what he should have got, is what he wanted to get, is what he needed to get.

Surely shooting wasn’t the only big part of tryouts, and Marty could prove his worth to his potential teammates with the other aspects of basketball.

The bad part of all this besides failing to get the three points is that when a person thinks of basketball, they see a basketball going through the hoop.

Same thing goes for Marty’s trouble area in track, when a person thinks of track, what will be the first thing that pops into their head?

A person jumping over some hurdles.

Somehow just somehow Marty had managed to screw up both of them.

He tried his best for all of tryouts, he thought he did fairly decent, but the wirey smile that TJ gave him said that he was not making the cut.

Tomorrow will be the day when Marty gets to find out if he made the team or not, he was unsure of himself after missing the three pointer and the other kids that had successfully done it.

That night when Marty went to his bed, he laid along atop his pillows.

Thoughts came into his head of the locker room… maybe a blow job would change TJ’s mind and let him on the team.

What kind of jock says no to a blow job anyways.

Marty started falling asleep, dreaming, TJ’s dick before his mouth, his hands pulling at his hair, his sweet nectar flowing down his throat.

Earlier when the boys had left the gym after tryouts, coach had let TJ and his brutes stay after for a while to play around.

They took over the whole gym shooting half court shots and showing off when they could successfully lob a ball into the net.

This lasted for a while more than a little bit, and they had worked up quite a sweat.

TJ snatched up his crew and they went to their gym lockers in the locker room to get their bags and change into some non smelly clothes.

While they were doing this they talked of the new kids that might be joining their team, somewhere along the line TJ brought up Marty’s name.

“Come on guys he didn’t make the team last year, don’t you feel the slightest bit of sympathy for him?”

“No, he was bad it was a blessing we didn’t have him drag our team down” one of his teammates said.

“With me as his teammate, that’s impossible I would have taught him, he can learn” I argue with him.

“And you are one to talk about learning, but don’t worry I am sure you can learn too”.

TJ got violent he was not comfortable with anyone mentioning his bad grades or trouble with learning, “And I’m sure you can learn what my foot feels like up your ass!”

_ Wow he’s such a little bitch! _ TJ angrily thought, because his stupid teammate had told the coach what he called him.

* * *

 

Tina looked up from the note that the coach wrote explaining what her son did to another boy in the locker room.

She was not very pleased, “Oh dear god, you just couldn’t help yourself could you?”

TJ felt super ashamed for what he had done out of pure anger, not at the boy, but at himself for being such a retard.

Tears stung and tugged at the corners of his eyes, “I’m sorry” he weakly let out.

Tina got all sentimental and said, “Come here”; she cradled her son like he was child, TJ didn’t mind being a mama’s boy, not one bit.

Learning it was hurdle in his life, a real big one in math, and he was going to do what he does best.

Take a shot at it and hope to make a hoop.

**End Of Chapter One**   
  



	2. Chapter 2 - Help Me, Help You

 

**General P.O.V.**

Today was the day, the day Marty finds out if he made the basketball team or not.

Marty very well thought he has the capability to do so, TJ did also.

TJ saw all of Marty’s competition, sure he didn’t pay that much attention, but his chances of making it were good.

A lot better than they were last year, and to top that there were no girls trying out for this particular team.

If Marty was not mistaken from what Buffy had told him, everyone of the girls that tried out is making the team, however the boys team can not accept everybody.

Badly, Marty wanted on this team so badly!

His heart thumped when he waited off to the side watching the other kids check the list telling who made it and who didn’t

Many kids approached, some left with their chin up, others with their head hung down in shame.

Those kids Marty just assumed they did not make the cut, this lead to him believing his chances were higher of having his name as one of those names on the list.

He approached and his eyes scanned the list, there!

Right there on the list his name was on the list, he made the team.

Marty celebrated in his head and turned around be met by TJ who said, “Congrats!”

“Whoa you scared me,” Marty told him making TJ chuckle to himself.

What was it about Marty that TJ loved so much, besides his physical always flushed rosy pink cheeks?

TJ said, “Sorry, anyways I had something I needed, well wanted to ask you?”

For some reason this made Marty’s heart rise as he stepped over and off to the side walking along with TJ, “what is it?” he asked eagerly.

“Okay um, well this is happening, so I kinda struggle in math..”

Marty interjects, “oh yeah, Buffy told me all about it, some kind of learning disability right?”

_ That lying bitch!  _ TJ thought, she promises she was not going to tell people.

“What the fuck? Buffy wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about that, well now, just urgh.” TJ said frustrated.

“Chill dude, it’s no big deal, so what were you wanting to ask me? Help on your math, I would be glad to help with that, but isn’t Buffy already your tutor?”

TJ answered, “sadly she is. I just didn’t want people knowing.”

“Yeah I hear you, I won’t tell anyone, but for real TJ it is really fine. So?” Marty reassuringly told him.

“Okay back to the original thing, what was it? Oh yeah, so you know how we are doing gravitational stuff in science class, that involves a lot of big numbers, like I know how to do the problems, I just can’t do them, the math part at least,” TJ said, with his face now red, he felt vulnerable trying to confide in his only friend he felt getting help from.

He would have asked Buffy, but she is already doing so much with actual math class.

“Hm well I can help you out, we can have a study sess after school, you down for that?”

TJ felt so relieved that Marty was agreeing to helping him, “yes! That sounds great.”

“In exchange I want you to teach me all your fancy dribbling moves,” Marty told him with a slight smirk plastered on his face.

“Yeah totally,” TJ agreed to Marty’s terms.

Now Marty is on the basketball team and TJ can help him out if he needs any help, on top of that Marty will be helping TJ out in science, that is even more time he gets to spend with him.

After arriving at TJ’s place, Marty picked up on a change of behavior from his normal attitude.

At school TJ was kinda like a jerk, but at home he seemed scared to slip up or do anything indecent with Marty around.

Before making it to his room that Marty was looking forward to seeing, what could only be TJ’s mom stopped us, “now TJ remember the rules about boys up in your room.”

TJ felt his heart skip a beat, he was terrified, how much of that could Marty figure out?

No way Marty could figure out exactly what she was talking about.

TJ whined, “Mo-aahm please!” followed by the shake of his head a big fat no with his finger pushing up against his lips shushing his mom.

Marty was left wondering what that weird exchange was all about, it almost seemed as if she was talking about no having girls up in your room, because y’all might be making out and junk.

But TJ has rules about boys in his room… that doesn’t make sense.

Meanwhile TJ was cooling down hoping that Marty doesn’t ask.

TJ doesn’t wanna tell him that he is gay and his mom does not trust him alone with boys, when she learn that it is not easy getting a boyfriend, sure it was easy for her, but that was all due to the fact that she is a girl.

TJ is happy that he is out, and can act his normal gay self at home, around his family, he just wished his mom would understand to not say things like that when he has a guy over.

Or any person for that matter, more often than not he brought no one over in fear of what his mother might say.

Marty could tell that TJ did not enjoy that little ordeal with his mom, so he was polite and didn’t bother to bring it up at all.

After a while of trying to make TJ understand, Marty realized that maybe there was another reason that TJ was failing.

It seemed like his own self doubt was getting in the way of his own success.

TJ threw down his book in a hot rage, “I can’t do this!”

“Whoa there TJ, yes you can, you almost had it,” Marty said sweetly, despite being overall frightened by TJ’s rage.

“No I didn’t, you did most of it, I’m too damn fucking stupid,” TJ said with his anger turning into hot tears followed by a soft sob.

This broke Marty’s heart seeing his crush calling himself stupid, and crying about it.

“TJ, please don’t ever say that again,” Marty said,

“Why the hell not, it’s true isn’t it? I’m just a big retard who can’t even do some equations,” he said exhausted.

“No! It’s not true, learning is a lot more difficult for you than everyone else, and I’d say you are doing great with it.”

“Well I can’t do it, and I won’t do it. I’m tired of trying I always fail, sorry for wasting your time, that's what happens with all my tutors.”

Marty stood his ground, “Uh-un I am not leaving yet, this will not be a waste of time, once I teach you, everyone is capable of learning you are too, just it will take a bit longer, and that is fine.”

TJ wiped tears from his eyes, and face asking,  “Thanks, but why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because I know that you can do this, I believe in you,” Marty told him honestly and truthfully.

“Since you are willing to put in the effort to teach me, I will only do what’s right, and put in the effort to learn. Even if I don’t believe in myself.”

“That’s good, however you should believe in yourself, you are great, I wish you could see that, you’re not dumb, you’re far from it.”

This made TJ realize his crush was not giving up on him like his past teachers and tutors had, he was being so nice, he couldn’t even cry if he wanted to anymore.

Marty made him feel that good, they gave it another shot, kept at it, and eventually Marty made a breakthrough.

That breakthrough being that TJ was starting to understand, “and who said they couldn’t do it?” Marty inquired.

TJ wholeheartedly giggled, “me, but to fair I really thought I couldn’t do it… thanks for believing in me, it means a lot.”

Marty wished TJ could be this polite and gentle all the time, why was it only know away from school he was seeing this side of TJ.

“Hey TJ?”

“Mhm?” TJ hummed.

“About earlier, what was your mom talking about, the rules of having boys in your room?”

Marty had to ask the question he couldn’t stop thinking about it, although TJ wished he had never heard his mom ask that question.

He was not thrilled his mom had said that or that Marty was bothering to ask about it.

TJ told him, “oh nothing, just my mom being her usual self.”

Marty raised a eyebrow, “is that what she will say if I ask her about it?”

“Stop! You wouldn’t dare, please don’t, I’ll tell you,” TJ sighed and went on, “so you know how a overprotective mother won’t let her daughter have teenage boys stay in her room with her?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s just like that, here…” TJ stopped there hoping he did not have to go any farther, and Marty would just understand.

Not wanting to ask if he was gay or something Marty asked, “what are the rules she mentioned?”

“Oh you don’t wanna know,” TJ tried convincing him.

“Oh, but I do, it’s why I just asked, so come on tell me?” 

TJ wondered, is Marty really not getting it?

TJ closed his eyes then opened them again, and he began, “it’s just dumb stuff like no kissing…” TJ’s voice trailed off.

“That’s ridiculous your mom should let you kiss whatever boy you want.”

TJ quickly asked, “WannaBreakTheRule?”

Luckily Marty did not catch that, “What’d you say?”

“Nothing!”

“Oh no no no, mister you said something,” Marty said creeping closer to TJ who was getting nervous.

“Can I just tell you something else, something I’d like to tell you, now that you um kinda know, in case you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m gay?”

What, so he was not just kidding, he was serious, “fine, tell me,” Marty said hiding his extreme excitement.

TJ let out a heavy breath as a drop of sweat ran down his side, “I like someone in this room.”

Marty asked, “is it me?” almost nervous like which scared TJ, maybe TJ should have seen it coming that Marty wouldn’t like a guy gushing over him.

“No, silly it’s me, I like myself, like have you seen how great I am?”

Marty didn’t buy it, “are you sure, early you were calling yourself dumb?”

“Yeah I’m sure,” TJ stated.

“Well that’s a shame, I’m sure the other person would like you back.”   
TJ flipped out, “are you for real?”

Marty just nodded his head, he has not came out to anyone, as whatever he is, pansexual he thinks it is, he is not too sure.

“Okay, okay I lied it is you, oh my gosh I can hardly believe this, I could just, I could just… kiss you.”

Marty simply said, “hmm, as nice as that sounds, you can’t, remember your mom’s rule?” killing all of TJ’s excitement.

“Fuck my moms rule, a guy actually likes me back,” TJ said still overjoyed apparently Marty had not killed his excitement.

Marty made a plan, “how about this, you get this next problem right, and we can break some rules.”

TJ didn’t wanna believe that Marty was serious, “you’re seriously never going to make me wait?”

Marty nodded his head yes, if his cheeks were not already red, they would be.

TJ groaned and got right to work on the problem to get it done.

He slowed down rather quickly he couldn’t get it wrong, he wanted this kiss so badly.

If Marty was being honest, even if TJ got the problem wrong he would still allow for a kiss, TJ was not the only one desperately wanting it.

A little while later while Marty was getting antsy preparing for his first kiss with a guy, TJ finished up the problem, and said, “done,” sliding the book over to Marty for him to check it.

It wasn’t even a second, and Marty said, “looks good, now kiss me already sexy.”

Before TJ was able to argue about the his answer to the problem, he was kissing his first boy.

Oh boy did it feel great TJ thought, he always knew he wanted this, and it was even better finally getting it.

Marty thought about how great it felt, but his parents, would say it’s wrong.

When Marty pulled away TJ asked, “did you call me sexy?”

This embarrassed Marty, “uhh, yeah,” said flinching.

“Great I’ll just call you adorable, also you didn’t really check the problem, did you?”

“Nope.”   
TJ asked, “Well could you, that is kinda important.”   
“Yeah totally,” Marty answered, checked the problem, and looked up smiling at TJ, not because they had kissed, but because he had gotten it right, “you got it right,” Marty told him.

“Alrightly, looks like someone owes me a kiss,” he said with a smirk.

“You already had yours.”

“Well come get another,” TJ said with his cocky attitude back, “I know you want to.”

“I do,” Marty admitted, and TJ took this lead this time for the kiss, and when they pulled back his mom was waiting for him in the doorway.

“TJ Kippen, what was rule number one?!”

Flustered, both boys were, getting caught kissing one another, TJ told her apologetically, “sorry mom.”

**End Of Chapter 2**   
  



	3. Chapter 3 - Another One

******General P.O.V.**

Marty was the one smirking this time, when he had said, “hey TJ, how about you teach me all your fancy dribbling tricks?”

“I mean, I can try to,” TJ told him.

It was just dribbling a ball, it can’t be that hard, Marty was sure that he would be able to do it when the time comes.

Possibly the only thing getting in his way of not being able to do it, would be his own fear of failing.

After that one night, Marty could not stop thinking about the kissing that happened, not going to lie Marty enjoyed it a lot, and the same can be said for TJ.

TJ came up with a clever idea to get more of Marty’s sweet smooches that he desired with a burning passion.

Just the thought of it was enough to bring a smile to TJ’s face, but hey what can he say, he loves it.

And by it he means kissing Marty, and by that he means he loves Marty.

The question that was on both of their minds was why are they not dating yet?

They literally had both confessed their feelings for each other, guess they were both too caught up in the moment to ask.

Asking the other one out shouldn’t be a scary thing to do, what are they going to say?

The answer to that is a big fat yes, neither one of the tees had a valid reason to turn down the other, so they wouldn’t.

Practice, Marty sat on a bench outside while he watched TJ slowly dribble back, and forth between his legs.

That was step one was the good ol between the legs, lots of people can do it, and to be fair it is not that tricky of a thing to do.

Marty gave it a shot, and the result had TJ wheezing, he couldn’t breath he was laughing that hard.

When Marty had tried he passed it down to the ground under his spread legs, and it bounced right back up to get the money shot, that was not enjoyable to Marty.

Once TJ had stopped laughing when Marty had shot him a angry look he suggested, “go on try it again.”

Marty refused like a little kid, “no I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” TJ asked like he did not know the answer, and the thing is that TJ did know the answer he just wanted to hear Marty say it outloud.

“Cause, it might hit my crotch again, and that fucking hurt.”

TJ pouted, making a sad baby face, “awhe poor thing, sounds like you need some motivation to do it, “ Marty had nodded in agreement, “so how about this, if you can do it, you win another kiss.”

Just trying to be frustrating Marty asked, “oo sounds great, how will the kiss be from?”

Raising a eyebrow TJ asked, “who do you think?”

Marty bluntly answered, “you,” which made TJ repeatedly tap his nose saying, “ding ding ding.”

Distracting himself Marty found himself admiring TJ’s face, focusing in on the lips that will be on his soon enough.

After trying a few more times, with the help of TJ giving a comment on what he done each time, Marty was able to do it.

TJ got uncomfortably close to Marty which made Marty ask, “what are you doing?”

“Durh your prize, don’t play dumb with me,” TJ told him proceeding to move his head closer to him.

This was a situation that Marty had to escape from, it was not like Marty didn’t wanna kiss him, it was more of Marty did not want to be caught smooching him in public, for all he knows his friends could be watching.

Marty stepped back, making TJ confused and asking, “what are you doing, I’m over here?”

“No offense TJ, but can we not do that in public?”

TJ just somehow knew that Marty would end up saying something like this, something that he did not want to hear.

Was it really that bad to be seen kissing him, after all he was seen by his mom kissing him, so what was the big deal?

TJ thought for a moment, then came to his senses, answering him, “fine, just answer me this, why not?”

This question had Marty thinking, hmmm why did he not want to be caught kissing TJ?

His answer ended up being, “because, it is weird, we are not dating. Like if someone where to ask me why I was doing that, I could tell them ‘because he is my boyfriend.’”

TJ was slightly blushing hearing Marty refer to him as his boyfriend, “what is stopping us from dating?”

That was the one question that neither of them had known the answer to, they both had ideas, but no real reason not to.

“Nothing,” Marty said, causing TJ to say, “great if that is the case, then lets date, what do you say?”

Marty had walked back over a little closer to TJ so he did not have to be as loud when he said, “I say yes, but like I’m not sure I want my family knowing…”

TJ shook his head, “yay, then it is settled, we’re boyfriends, and we can keep it on the down low. God I wish you had my parents, they are so nice, and accepting, we can at least inform my parents, right?”

“Sure TJ.”   
TJ made his way over to Marty once again to try, and give him his reward for successful dribbling between his legs.

Marty stopped TJ, “wait, can we do this somewhere more private?”

The way he had asked it, he sounded scared that TJ would tell him no, and forcefully kiss him.

“Relax dude, your family isn’t watching, I promise,” TJ said, and went back it only to have Marty stop him again.

TJ just wasn’t getting that kiss from him like he thought.

Marty explained, “it’s not that, so you are comfortable with all this, and that is great, the thing is I am not quite there yet. You can just wait, we can go over to that tree.”   
When Marty was telling TJ all this his face had dropped, and at the very end Marty pointed over at the tree he was describing in his statement.

To Marty’s surprise TJ said, “that’s cool man, I understand.”

Marty was fully expecting TJ to be very upset that he can’t even kiss his boyfriend out in the open.

That does sound nice, but still Marty did not know how anyone would react, and not knowing only made him fear the public's reaction even more.

TJ on the other hand, he quite frankly didn’t care, he was brave enough, he didn’t care if people didn’t like it, he has Marty, and his loving family to back him up.

Marty didn’t know if his family would be loving like TJ’s was, he wanted them to, sadly it didn’t look or feel to be that way.

Some more dribbling tricks were taught to Marty racking up more, and more kisses.

TJ didn’t need this  _ rewards _ as a excuse to kiss him anymore, now that they are dating, but it was still a fun little game like ordeal they done.

Once they had finished up, TJ took his basketball, tucking it under his arm that he used to press it up against his side, holding it there while they walked over to the big tree.

On their way there, Marty’s eyes were scanning the remote area for anyone that could possibly see them.

There was very few people there, they were so far away they would not be able to know what they are doing, or who either one of them is.

For these reasons Marty went through with it, his back was put against the rough tree bark as TJ snaked his arms under Marty’s armpits, holding his head in his hands.

With the attention he was getting from TJ, Marty had gently rested his own hands upon TJ’s hips as TJ gave Marty way more than his reward.

From what was just a few kisses was nearly six minute make out session.

If anyone were to walk by they would probably run away in fear, in Marty’s head he saw this as TJ being a cannibal eating his face off.

Staying in the close proximity when the kissing had ceased, their hot breaths were felt on each others lips.

TJ teased him by saying, “now don’t freak out, but I think that bird totally saw us.”

Marty laughed, his gaping mouth faded into a smile.

 

\---{O0O}--

 

A cafe!

Marty, and TJ went out to a local cafe to celebrate their new relationship.

Even if they had the whole world against them, they were both sure that they are going to make this thing work.

They wanted their relationship to work, and last.

As long as those two things stayed true for the two of them, their relationship would last.

TJ being a mama's boy had texted his mom telling her the new news.

Strangely enough one the things that the two boys talked about the most during their stay was Buffy.

Marty told TJ how, Buffy, and him had always competed in everything, also how her friends thought they were perfect together.

“Jokes on them, we are perfect together,” TJ told Marty.

TJ told Marty how Buffy was always sticking around Cyrus, also that he wouldn’t be surprised if they were secretly dating.

“Thats crazy they would never date, “ Marty said to TJ.

“And why is that?” TJ asked, followed by him taking a drink of his mocha frappe.

“Duh, Cyrus is hella gay,” TJ had laughed, and said, “Marty I think you are mistaken, I am hella gay.”

Marty told him, “No, like if any kid at our school was the definition of gay it would be him, have you seen how he dresses? Or anything, everything about him screams gay, I’m surprised you didn’t try to get with him.”

“I guess I can sorta see it, but I am not going to jump on board, and just assume that about him. Dating him, why would I do that when there is a much cuter boy, that just so happens to be my boyfriend?”

Blushing is exactly what had happened next, Marty was sure the lady at a table next to them had heard him.

“But you have got to admit, he is pretty good looking, right?”

It had made Marty smile being able to talk about hot guys with someone, he had never been able to do this before, he had always imagined he would be doing this with some girl that he came out to.

TJ shrugged, “eh, I’d say his little guy friends is better.”

“Who, Jonah?”

“I think that’s his name, and he would be the gay one, not Cyrus.”

Marty scoffed him, “Pfht no way, he has a girlfriend, whereas Cyrus does not.”

“Uh hello, Buffy.”   
“They aren’t dating.”

“They should be,” TJ said.

“Okay I’m not going to sit here, and argue, you will just have to wait till the day, Cyrus goes around clinging onto his boyfriend.”

“Why don’t we go around, with you clinging onto me?”

I raised both of my eyebrows begging the question of, really?

“Okay,” he said.

After our visit to the cafe, TJ was coming over to my place to stay the night.

Marty’s dad had brought in a futon for one of them to sleep on, hinting at they would not be sleeping with each other.

Sure enough when it was late into the night, and they decided it was time for them to rest, they laid down together on Marty’s bed.

TJ was on his back, on the side closer to the door, whereas Marty was cuddling into his side, whilst laying partway on top of him, curled up.

Marty let out a heavy sigh, “I love this,” earning a, “me too,” from TJ.

In this moment all was good, and the world was at perfect balance, everything felt right, Marty was more than comfortable.

Both their minds were at ease, and relaxation was and peace was finally achieved for both of them.

Counting sheep was the next part of the step.

The middle of Marty’s arm that lay across TJ’s chest rose, and fell along with his stomach as he breathed.

The stillness of the night was broken, by Marty’s dad coming in to check in on them, the slam of the door, followed by the aggressive flick of the lightswitch.

“What are you two boys doing?!” his dad yelled, waking them both out of their semi asleep states.

Marty hunkered down in fear, and buried his face into TJ’s side pulling the blanket up higher, while crying out, “nothing!”

“No you are doing, something, why the hell are you laying with him?”

Marty stayed silent, too filled with fear to answer, his only bodily response was the slow trembling of his body.

TJ felt the grip of Marty’s hands, and arms tighten, he was not okay.

“Marty answer me!” his father demanded to his son, who still remained silent.

TJ spoke up, and harshly said, “leave my boyfriend alone, can’t you see you are scaring your own son, what kind of father are you?”

He shook his head, muttered, “what kind of son is he being with another boy?”

He then turned the light out, and left the room slamming the door, the only thing he left in the room was freight.

He wanted to hit something, but it is not like he can just hit another person’s kid, he had to leave the room to cooldown.

At this moment TJ turned his attention back to Marty that was soaking his shirt with tears.

Heart breaking is what this felt like to TJ seeing his boyfriend like this, “awe babe you can quit crying, he is gone, he is not going to mess with us for the rest of the night.”

All that came out of Marty between sniffles was a, “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” TJ asked pulling the blanket down to see Marty’s face.

“That my dad would hate me, I just knew it.”

TJ wrapped his arms around Marty, and pulled him up higher where they are now face to face, laying on their sides.

TJ told him, “he’ll warm up to it, I know he will.”

Marty then asked, “How do you know? He was angry.”

“He wasn’t angry, he might of sounded it, but rest assured he was just shocked, I know because I saw him. Just try not to worry about it.”   
“Why did I think I could be happy?” Marty quietly asked.

TJ leaned forward, and kissed his forehead, “because even you know, you deserve happiness.”

Keeping his arms around Marty, he kissed his quivering lips, making Marty ask, “can I have another one?”

“You can have as many as you’d like,” TJ told him, followed up by another kiss on his now calmer lips.

Marty stayed like that the whole night, falling asleep in TJ’s warm comforting embrace.

**End Of Chapter 3**   
  



	4. Chapter 4 - Scared Queer

 

**General P.O.V.**

TJ didn’t want to do this, but his chest felt numb, “Marty, Maar-tea,” TJ said shaking him awake.

“What’s so important that you had to wake me up?” he asked tiredly.

“You were hurting my chest,” TJ told Marty making him move off with a short apology.

The events of the previous night flooded back into Marty’s mind, “my dad, he hates my guts.”

Awhe, “no, I’m sure he doesn’t, just you wait, and see.”

And with a, “okay,” from Marty, we did nothing, but wait.

TJ sounded sure when he told Marty, sadly that was just to comfort him, in all honesty he was unsure if his dad really hated him or not.

Marty wanted to believe him, and have that hope that what he is being told is true.

A little bit later his dad came into the room, greeting them, “hey, hope I’m not interrupting anything,” TJ felt Marty’s body tense up from his dad’s presence.

Marty’s dad went on, “I want to apologize for last night, Marty I didn't mean to scare you, I was just overacting. I was not expecting to see what I did, when I walked in, you got to understand that this came as a shock to me. Also I need to say, that I’m sorry for pestering you to get a girlfriend-”

Marty interjected, “-it’s fine, you didn’t know.”

TJ joined in the conversation, “so are you okay, with all this?” he asked gesturing to himself, and Marty.

He stayed silent, making Marty ask, “dad?”

“It’s it’s different, I did not expect this from you, my only son.”

This caused Marty to frown, so his dad went on, “like I don’t hate you...ugh I don’t know it’s just weird.”

“Okay, I think I get it, what does mom think?”

“She thinks you’re a little pussy ass bitch.”

Marty nearly died of embarrassment, with his boyfriend right next to him, “dad!”

“Sorry, I just had to,”  _ typical  _ Marty thought, “she doesn’t think much of it.”   
TJ hears Marty ask him, “what does that mean?”

His response was, “I don’t really know, maybe it means she is fine with it.”

The door had closed, and the adult was gone.

TJ asked, “so how, you feeling?”

“Relieved, hey I know this is totally random, but can we do something fun?”

“Yeah I don’t see why not, whatcha got in mind?”

“It is practically Halloween, and I hear they changed up the haunted house at Fear Factory.”

TJ smirks, “are you sure you can handle a haunted house?”

Marty raised a eyebrow batting his eye, “yeah, why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“I don’t know they might have some scary homophobic fathers.”

“Phobic implies they have a fear of it, so all I’d have to do is kiss you, and it’d send them running for the hills.”

TJ laughed, and said, “they better be careful I hear those things have eyes.”

“That movie wasn’t even scary.”

“Bet.”

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Fear Factory was upon them, at seven it opened, but they decided to wait till at least eight before going.

Andi, Walker, Buffy, Jonah, and Cyrus had all made it there too.

“What’s that all about?” Buffy asked pointing down, getting the group's attention at Marty’s hand that was attached to TJ’s.

Marty frantically looked for a distraction, it was too late TJ replied, “we’re dating.”

Then Andi had whispered to Cyrus, “see I told you,” and Cyrus had shrugged it off.

“Huh,” Walker said, meanwhile Buffy forced out a fake, “I’m happy for you two,” whereas when Jonah, and Cyrus said it, they meant it.

After that, quick announcement, nothing seemed to change, they didn’t care, it didn’t change a thing.

Although Marty kept noticing Cyrus looking over at them too, was he jealous?

Marty did argue with TJ at a cafe over who they think is gay, maybe Marty was the one who was right.

When going through a underground tunnel, Andi stayed in close proximity behind Walker, while Buffy lead the way saying, “come on guys, this ain’t even scary.”

When she finished saying that, she turned around to face a large man with his face cut open, who screamed like a maniac, this caused her to jump, and shriek.

The rest of the gang laughed, and Walker asked, “so what was that about this not being scary?”

Buffy didn’t want to answer that question, she is the brave one here.

She shouted, “behind you!” as a joke.

No one else knew, and right away Cyrus grabbed the nearest person for safety, and loudly asked, “where?”

Jonah being the nearest person saw nothing behind them, and said, “no where, she’s just messing with us, since she’s a scaredy cat.”

His side, is right where Cyrus had stayed, Jonah was not pushing him off, or telling him to let go.

Despite looking like a scared little baby, Cyrus smiled proudly clinging onto the frisbee player.

Continuing on through the tunnel, Marty nudged TJ, quietly saying, “look at that,” talking about what Cyrus was doing to Jonah.

TJ let out a, “hmpf,” and added, “better not get any ideas.”

At what looked like the end of the tunnel, a large black figure stood, with only a light coming from behind.

Buffy being at the front asked, “uh, guys, he doesn’t look like he’s going to let us past. What do we do?”

“Looks like you need a man, to lead the way,” Walker said, stepping up in front of Buffy, “watch this.”

They walked, getting closer with the figure still remaining dark to their eyes, Cyrus’ heart rate sped up, why did he ever agree to come to this?

Oh yeah because, Jonah was coming along.

His body was hot, yet somehow Cyrus froze, he stopped, making Jonah hault, “what’s the matter Cy?”

This got the whole group to turn around, and face the two boys at the back, “I can NOT do this. It is scarier than I could imagine.”

TJ said, “well Jonah, guess you gotta carry him,” Marty punched TJ’s arm.

If Jonah were to carry Cyrus, it would help prove his point that Jonah is gay, Marty knew that is exactly what he was getting at.

Jonah, looked at Cyrus’ face with questioning eyes, Cyrus spoke up, “what? No, I can manage.”   
“Then let's go,” Jonah said, jerking his body forward making Cyrus stumble along the way.

A eerie sound, with some dripping had kicked in, when they got closer to the figure blocking their way.

Lines, fur, hair, it was one of the three that coated this beast looking figure that was monstrous in size.

Walker boldly approached it, stepping over to the side saying, “excuse us.”

With a loud thud, the beast stepped over, making Walker stop dead in his tracks.

“See he ain’t gonna do nothin,” Walker said shaking his head right in front of monster.

The group stood there, watching Walker, Andi asked, “so how do we get past?”

Buffy stepped up next to Walker facing the beast, “I don’t know let’s ask him, hey scary guy, can you move, so me, and my friends can get past?”

A grunt was it’s response, “great,” she mumbled.

Everyone started talking about what they had to do, until TJ, hushed them all, “SHHH! Here that?”

They all listened for whatever it was TJ was hearing, the noise it came from behind them.

It sounded like screeching, and screaming, with the sound of footsteps running in a stampede, coming there direction.

Cyrus still holding tightly onto Jonah, moved forward in front of TJ, and Marty, so they are no longer at the back.

“We gotta go, cause whatever that is behind us, it’s coming for us!” Andi panicked.

WIth all backs to the monster, they watched the cave waiting to see what the noise was, they only got a glimpse of a horde of what looked like zombie midgets.

A loud thud, and the lights went out leaving us screaming, luckily the emergency red flashing lights came on, illuminating the approaching army even scarier than before.

Cyrus neared jumped into Jonah’s arms.

“We gotta go!” Jonah yelled, when they looked back for the monster blocking their path, it was gone, nowhere to be found.

The noise, and flashing lights faded as they turned the corner, and high tailed it out of there.

At the sides of the halls, there was cells, just like prison like cells, people screaming for help, “get me out of here! They’re coming!”

That did not help the panicking Cyrus was experiencing, he hid his face behind Jonah’s shoulder, like he was using him as a shield.

A speaker came on with a jolt announcing, “all prisoners will be set free in ten seconds.”

One of the inmates called out, “should’ve helped while you had the chance, we’re going to get you for this!”

Walker said, “can’t catch this gingerbread man,” making both Buffy, and Andi laugh.

_ “10!” _

Running was something that Cyrus couldn’t do, and it started to show when Jonah, called out, “help!”

_ “9!” _

Marty along with TJ, turned back to notice Jonah managing to drag the trembling Cyrus behind him.

“Piggy back time,” TJ said hoisting Cyrus onto his back where he promptly held on.

_ “8!” _

TJ’s footsteps now became heavy, with the extra weight of Cyrus, making them fall behind, with Jonah catching up with Marty, where Walker was still in the lead with Andi, and Buffy.

“Where’s the exit?” Andi frantically yelled.

_ “7!” _

Buffy yelled back, “I don’t know keep running!”

_ “6!” _

With each number it felt like the impending doom was closer, there was no escape, was there?

One of the prisoners, with his leg chopped off laying across the cell said, “the exit, is back that way!”

_ “5!” _

Walked yelled, “no it’s not! It’s right up here, I can see it!”

Meanwhile TJ started galloping with Cyrus bouncing on his backside.

_ “4!” _

The opening at the end, looked too far to make it, it was hopeless to keep running.

_ “3!” _

With the ending in sight, Buffy took off in full sprint, passing up Walker.

_ “2!” _

“Noo!” Cyrus squeaked, realizing they could not make it out in two seconds.

_ “1!” _

Buffy was so close, right when the beast from before, reappeared, standing in the opening of light.

“Shit!” Walker yelled, learning they had a problem at hand.

_ “0!” _

The sound of the cells, opening up with prisoners screaming, and charging came after them.

Buffy just kept running, and started yelling, “ahhh!” this had terrified the monster, making it step out of her way, as she burst through the exit.

Next was, Walker, with Andi following not far behind.

“Almost got you!” a voice from behind came, making TJ pick up his pace, if that was even possible.

Jonah, and Marty made it next leaving just TJ with Cyrus.

Yards turned to a yard, which turned to feet, which turned to a foot away, Cyrus felt a bony hand glide across his back as TJ zipped through the exit.

The running all stopped, and the hoard retreated, back to their places, and the giant monster, being in the light, did not look nearly as scary.

The giant in the costume, faded back away into the tunnel as the exit closed back up.

“We made it,” Andi wheezed, with everyone else breathing hard.

TJ let Cyrus down off his back who went straight for Jonah, and held him tightly.

Jonah thought maybe Cyrus was attacking, and show his arms up in the air, leaving room for Cyrus to place his head down.

“Whoa,” Jonah said putting his arms down around Jonah, as they all sat on the ground cooling down.

TJ, and Marty sat together, watching the display of Cyrus on Jonah, both smiling.

Jonah patted his back asking, “you good, dude?”

Cyrus pulled away, and adjusted his clothing while gulping, “yeah, now I am.”

After saying that outloud, and getting looks from Andi, and Buffy, Cyrus’ face turned pink in embarrassment.

Jonah asked him, “you really don’t like scary things, do you?” to which Cyrus just shook his head no.

TJ leaned over to Marty, whispering in his ear, “I wish they would just kiss already.”

Marty grinned, looking at Jonah, and Cyrus, imaging them kissing, it warmed his heart, thinking of another gay couple.

Without realizing the eyes on them, Marty kissed TJ, which shocked him, he was so scared to be caught doing it a few days ago.

Now look at him, which is exactly what the whole group saw.

Cyrus, knew that is what he wanted, and who he wanted it from, he looked bashfully up to Jonah, focusing in on his lips.

Jonah’s lips became bigger, and bigger, eventually splitting apart when the words came out, “what are you doing?”

Cyrus snapped out of his daze, to realize his lips were puckered, and he was leaning towards Jonah.

Cyrus instantly shot backwards, and stuttered out, “n-nothing.”

There Cyrus was, back to how he was, a hot mess.

Buffy, whispered to Andi, “damn, Jonah is so oblivious.”

Walker scooched over, and said in a whisper voice, “what are we whispering about?”

Andi came up with a lie, “how cute, Marty looked when he kissed TJ.”

Cyrus, was super embarrassed still, and was looking down at the ground, plucking the small amount of grass with his hands.

Jonah kept thinking about it, and watched as, Marty, and TJ had kissed again, this time with TJ leading it.

_ Was he? No. Could he have been?  _ Jonah thought hard, about what Cyrus had tried doing.

He looked over at Cyrus for a answer, to see the blush on his face, fuck he thought, Cyrus really did try to kiss him, and he ruined it.

Once everyone had caught their breath, they got up, and continued on exploring all of Fear Factory.

Even trying out the spooky food, like eyeball gummies, which was Cyrus’s favorite part.

At the end of the night, when they had all went home, Cyrus found himself, texting Buffy, and Andi in a group chat.

 

Cyrus - OMG, I can’t believe I tried kissing Jonah

Buffy - I can’t either

Andi - Same, gosh he is as oblivious as he is pretty

Cyrus - Aye, back off Andi, he’s mine!

Andi - We’ll see about that ;)

Cyrus - You already, had your turn with Jonah

Buffy - Okay enough you two

Buffy - I’m still shook about TJ, & Marty

Andi - I never saw it coming, I ship it

Cyrus - I want what they have :’(

Andi - And you will

Buffy - Yeah, right after Jonah, stops being so oblivious

Cyrus - I wish I never tried kissing him, that was so embarrassing

Andi - Why did you?

Buffy - Yeah ^

Cyrus - IDRK, it was weird, I didn’t realize I was doing it

Buffy - Oh, that is strange

Andi - Awe, do you think he knew what you were doing?

Cyrus - I hope not, but I also hope he did

Andi - Mhm, I know from experience, Jonah is confusing

Buffy - Holy shit!

Cyrus - What?

Andi - What is it Buffy?

Buffy - Jonah texted me, about the kissing attempt, he knows

Andi - What is he saying?

Buffy - IDK he just started texting

Andi - Ok…

Andi - Cyrus? U there?

Buffy - Jonah said that he regrets not kissing him, he really didn’t know what Cyrus was doing at the moment

Andi - I knew it, Cyrus do you know what this means?

Buffy - Hello? Cyrus?

 

Little did Buffy, and Andi know, after he read the message saying Jonah knows, he powered his phone off, and wept, till he finally fell asleep.

Andi, and Buffy stayed up nearly all night, talking about it, and with Jonah, they told him how Cyrus has had a crush on him for the longest time now.

Jonah shot a direct text to Cyrus.

 

Jonah - Hey :)

Jonah - Please respond, I wanna talk about earlier, I didn’t know

**End Of Chapter 4**   
  



	5. Chapter 5 - StoryTime

 

**General P.O.V.**

Cyrus woke up to a surplus of messages from the group chat, Buffy, Andi, and Jonah.

How long could they of all stayed up talking?

_ Did I even want to check their messages?  _ Cyrus contemplated.

Well there isn’t much else he is doing, so why not.

The group chat along with Andi, and Buffy’s texts were all about the same asking where Cyrus is, and trying to explain that I need to chat with Jonah.

Cyrus was cautious to make sure the final conversation he opened up was Jonah’s, who was requesting to discuss the horrible mistake of last night.

 

_ Cyrus - Hey, You up??? _

_ Jonah - Yeh, so about last night… _

_ Cyrus - Go on _

_ Jonah - Gosh I don’t even know where to start _

_ Cyrus - I can start with a I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me _

_ Jonah - Yeah so about that, Buffy told me that you like me? _

_ Cyrus - Of course she told you >:( _

_ Jonah - I’m glad she did, clearly you were never going to XD _

_ Cyrus - Why would it matter if you knew or not? _

_ Jonah - Well did you ever think the feelings were mutual _

_ Cyrus - If that’s the case you don’t got much room to talk about never telling the other one. _

_ Jonah - Fair point. I heard that TJ is having a bonfire tonight, I know we all went out with them last night, but this could be two in a row, and we could go together, like just me, and you _

_ Cyrus - Hmm, why don’t you just ask it, like as a couple? You already know I like you, what are you waiting for? _

_ Jonah - Oh yeah XD. Must’ve slipped my mind. _

_ Cyrus - I’m waiting _

_ Jonah - Cyrus Goodman will you go out with me? _

_ Cyrus - Hmm IDK I’ll have to think about it _

_ Jonah - Oh come on _

_ Cyrus - Fine, yes Yes YES! _

_ Jonah - I predicted you would say yes _

_ Cyrus - Wow, it’s as if you knew my feelings I have for you, I wonder how in the world you found out… _

_ Jonah - I’m magic, it definitely wasn’t Buffy… or Andi _

_ Cyrus - Heh, so next time you won’t be asking what I’m doing? _

_ Jonah - WDYM _

_ Cyrus - If I try to kiss you again _

_ Jonah - Still sorry about that _

_ TJ - Hey I just found out Jonah, and Cyrus are coming, are you? _

_ Marty - No! Why would I ever wanna spend time with my boyfriend whom I love oh so much? _

_ TJ - Your coming! Anyways I swear if Jonah, and Cyrus don’t start dating I’m going to cry _

_ Marty - Eh, I still don’t see that happening… Cyrus is the only gay one _

_ TJ - We’ll just see about that mister _

_ Marty - I know you invited Walker, Andi, and Buffy, you know the peeps from last night, but did you ask Amber? _

_ TJ - No, was I supposed to? _

_ Marty - Yeah, I think she’s good friends with Jonah _

_ TJ - Hmm, well does anyone else want her there? _

_ Marty - Pssh yEAh _

_ TJ - Oh no dON’t be dOINg tHAt _

_ Marty - wHy nOt? _

_ TJ - Cuz if I’m inviting Amber you’re stopping that _

_ Marty - Fine, I don’t know why you think inviting Amber is making you a saint, I’d call it being a decent human being. _

 

Buffy was ecstatic to learn the news of her best friend who gotten a boyfriend.

If this were to have happened a month ago or so, she would not be to happy, luckily she does not like Jonah anymore.

She gots her eye on a certain artist.

With Buffy it feels like they are both competing for the same guy, the thing is neither one of them was planning on bringing up the Walker situation.

When the sun had set, the fire was ablaze illuminating the small clearing in the woods, where the group of friends sat in chairs.

Light reflecting from the moon was not visible, the trees blocked  it out, there was only a few patches of light that rained down from the stars.

The rays of starlight looked like helicopter searchlights spotting the ground.

The fire had just began, and it was a big flaming mess.

Amber suggested that they make torches, so they did.

Andi was struggling to find a long enough stick for her torch, Jonah picked up on this, and offered his to her.

Andi pushed it back to him, “I can find my own.”

Jonah tried to pawn it back on her, “oh come on, everyone else already started making theirs, you don’t even got a stick yet.”

Accepting the piece of wood she asked, “what about you?”

“Like I said, I found this one, surely I can find another one.”

Jonah ended up backtracking quite far out in the woods, he stayed in a trail of the spots of light from above.

He nearly screamed when he stepped onto what he thought was a pile of leaves, but what lies beneath it was twig that snapped making the leaves rustle.

There was no large enough sticks laying around on the ground, luckily for him there was a low hanging tree branch that was bare, he jumped up grabbing the end to pull it down, and snap off a chunk.

It broke off a little shorter than he would have liked.

When he returned he went by Cyrus who had a pile of leaves, and long blades of grass with some weeds to tie the leaves around the stick.

Jonah looked around to notice that people like Walker, and Andi were simply piercing the leaves on through the small end of the stick.

When Cyrus was applying a filth wrap around his jumble of leaves Jonah told him, “Cyrus I think it’s secure, maybe try adding some more leaves.”

“No leaves burn to quickly, that’s just to get the fire started, we can add some really small twigs to our bundles.”

Hmm that was a great idea.

Jonah was sure that his boyfriend would have the best torch of them all.

Meanwhile Marty had his torch looking like a rake, he had so many other sticks with dried up dead leaves attached to them.

TJ looked over at Marty’s, and laughed causing him to say, “what’s so funny?”

“Your torch if you could even call it that, it’s more like a flag, here can I help?” TJ offered.

Reluctantly Marty hands over his torch as TJ lays his much better constructed on besides him.

TJ snapped off all the extra wood, leaving a little part of wood where all the leaves connected to, and he took all of those, tying them together with a green weed.

Now it was transformed into a broomstick, which to be honest was better than what he originally had.

Then it got quiet, and the fire crackling was the only thing to be heard.

Buffy had finished a long time ago, and was collecting a group of acorns.

She sighed showing us all that she was bored of waiting, Amber watched her as she threw acorns in the fire one by one.

About thirty seconds later, the acorns popped, and some shot back out in a small smoldering ball of fire.

With each miniature muffled explosion a wave of tiny specs of burnings leaves fluttered up into the treetops.

Cyrus was no fool, he took his folding chair, and moved back some, even if it meant sacrificing some of his light.

When everyone was finished they agreed they would light their torch, and see who’s will burn the longest.

On the count of three they all stood, holding their makeshift torches into the raging flames.

Next they pulled them out, some holding them above the fire, others waving them around.

Buffy cried out, “nooo!” when her tie she had made of dead plant had burned, and fell off making her bundle of leaves fall back down into the fire.

Andi, and Walker’s both mainly consisting of leaves had went up in huge flames, and burned out almost as fast as they went up.

While everyone else still held their torches Andi, and Walker had both lowered to the ground snickering.

Marty’s broom was the next one to go out, followed by TJ’s who had used a couple too many leafy greens.

He should’ve known they wouldn’t burn well.

It was down to Amber, Jonah, and Cyrus.

Cyrus’s leaves were burning out, and the sticks didn’t seem to be catching fire or not.

Surprising it was not Cyrus’s to go out next it was Jonah’s, who went from a small flame like a candle to the smoke of one that was just blown out.

A stare was initiated between Cyrus, and Amber, Cyrus swore that she had a flame in her eye, and not just the one she held before herself.

“Go Cyrus!” Jonah cheered, which seemed like a jinx cause his torches light went dim, and started releasing a small stream of cloud like smoke.

“Go Amber!” Jonah said, switching sides, wanting to be rooting for the winning person.

“Wow Jonah, way to support your boyfriend,” Buffy said sarcastically while TJ was laughing at what Jonah done.

Amber nearly dropped her torch, “wait boyfriend?”

Right when Cyrus torch was on it’s last leg one of the twigs must of took spark cause it continued to burn, the leaves had been long gone, but the embers of the wood glowed a hot red.

Amber’s torch had burned out, and Cyrus was victorious, as TJ had also asked the same thing, “boyfriend?”

Eyes were on Jonah, who gulped, and he pointed at Cyrus with his thumb, “we’re dating,” he winced out.

“Do you know what this means?” TJ said a bit too loud.

He had meant it for Marty, but Amber answered it, “yeah it means, I was wrong… Jonah can we please talk?”

Like it was no big deal he answered, “yeah sure,” and they both went off behind the fire to talk as private as they could.

“Hey TJ,” Marty chimed.

“What?”

“We were both right, about them.”   
TJ said, “I know I was trying to tell you that until Amber butted in.”

“Well you invited her,” Marty reminded him.

“Ugh, mmph,” TJ wanted to scream, because Marty had convinced him to invite her.

Meanwhile Amber was chatting with Jonah, “I need to apologize.”

“For what?” Jonah asked.

“For our breakup, I accused you of leaving me for Andi, it’s just I never gave it the possibility of you leaving me for a guy, like thinking back on it, now I can totally see it, Cyrus was with her, when you left the spoon after her when you were with me.”

“Mhm, but your thing you said, about if they look back it didn’t work, neither of them had looked back…”

Amber said, “actually one of them did, before you jump to any conclusions it was Andi, I think she still might like you.”

Jonah tried brushing it off, “no that’s crazy, she made it very clear shew was done with me.”

“Okay if you say so, I’m sure Cyrus is very lucky to have you, I know I was even if I didn’t see it at the time, damn I was such a shitty person.”

“Got that right,” Jonah teased earning a arm punch.

“Hey it’s not like you were mister perfect either, giving me makeup, because you thought I wasn’t pretty enough, are you going to do the same to Cyrus, give him makeup?”

Jonah wasn’t planning on it, but the image of Cyrus with a face full of makeup applied came intruding into his mind.

“Amber, we’ve went over this before, it wasn’t like that.”

“Okay, well that was all I had to say, it was nice chatting with you again.”

“Nice chatting with you again too,” Jonah said, and they went back to rejoin the group who had started making smores over the fire that had died down.

Jonah was left thinking if it was possible that Andi still held feelings for him.

_ Did she? Could she? _ Jonah thought.

When Jonah got back to his seat, Cyrus had graham crackers placed in his hands, as he slid off a perfectly toasted golden yellow marshmallow.

“Ew, please don’t tell me you’re going to eat that,” Marty begged as TJ downed a charcoal colored marshmallow that was burnt black.

“At least try it babe, they are the best, hard, and crispy on the outside, but all liquidy, and hot on the inside.”   
Marty still refused to try one.

Amber held a marshmallow over the flame that had died down while staring at Jonah, this caused her marshmallow to be unevenly roasted, because she didn’t rotate it.

Once the smores were done, Cyrus had a bit of melted chocolate on his finger, and instead of eating it, he smeared it on Jonah’s lips when he was hushing him, which was a distraction to what he was really doing.

“You got a little something there,” Cyrus cheekily told him.

Jonah responded, “thanks I know, but I didn't put it there, so I’m not getting it off.”

“Fine,” Cyrus said, moving his finger back up to swipe it off his lips when Jonah stopped him.

“Nope, why don’t you try something else?” Jonah implied that he kiss him.

At this point the whole group was discreetly watching them, wanting to witness their first kiss.

Luckily Cyrus was paying too much attention to Jonah, if he had noticed the other people watching he wouldn’t have done what he done.

Cyrus went through his routine, and leaned in for a kiss, where he was met halfway there by Jonah, and instead of the chocolate going into his mouth it was smeared between there two lips.

To fix this solution Cyrus hungrily sucked on his top lip, and then his bottom lip tasting his desirable luscious lips, getting that extra pleasurable taste of milk chocolate.

When he pulled away, Jonah was left amazed he said, “damn Cyrus, you been practicing?”

Cyrus blushed, as TJ, and Marty had the whole group join in to applaud them cheering, “woooh!”

Both boys smiled the largest they ever had in their whole young lives, they were happy as can be.

It was then time for scary stories, which Walker insisted that he gets to tell his first.

Before Walker had started, he reached down where him, and Andi had lowered down earlier after getting out with their torches to grab a handful of grass that he tossed on the largest portion of the fire.

It went darker, and a enormous cloud of smoke brewed below the pile of green that seeped out the perimeter.

Walker began his story, “There once was two college students, Andi, and Buffy. They were roommates.”

Andi, looked over at Buffy who was already looking at her, they both waited to see where this was going.

“They both had a huge math test the next day, Andi being the wiser one, decided to stay in the dorm, and study. But Buffy being the more fun one, went out to party instead. When the partying was done, Buffy got back to the dorm, she left the lights out as she crawled into her bed, careful not to wake Andi,” Walker had started to slow down, “In the morning Buffy got up, she went over to wake up Andi who was still sleeping. She shook her stiff body through the blankets, then pulling them down to reveal her lifeless body on a blood soaked bed. A drop of blood drips from the ceiling, Buffy turned her head up to see scrawled in blood were the words  _ Aren’t you glad you didnt turn on the lights? _ ”

“Oh my gosh Walker, why did I have to die?” Andi whined.

Walker said, “it was a lesson to teach you for trying to be prepared for everything, you weren’t prepared to be murdered, now where you?”

Next up was Amber to tell a story, she started, “Once upon a time, Walker, was staying at a hotel. When walking to his room, he noticed the one next to him had no number on it, so he curiously looked through the keyhole to see a very white women laying down on the bed. She appeared to be lifeless. Walker was freaked out about it, and the next day he looked through the keyhole again, and he could only see one thing. There was no woman laying on the bed, it was completely red, he only saw the color red.”

Cyrus had started getting antsy, he can’t handle anything remotely scary, he moved his chair as close as he could to Jonah, and his hand tangled in with Jonah’s hand for comfort.

Amber went on, “Walker had to find out what was in the room that he saw, so he asked his neighbor, and they told him that no one is allowed to use that room, not after last year when a woman was murdered in there. Not just your regular lady, she wa albino with pure red eyes, she was said to be pure evil, that's why she was killed.”

“Ooh, that one gives me chills,” Andi said, with a few others agreeing.

TJ announced, “now now, children time for mine, I’m the master at scary story telling.”

HIs story went, “One time a lady named Amber, was babysitting for a nice couple. The parents told Amber, that she has to stay in their bedroom, because the kids keep having nightmares about clowns.”

“Oh no, clowns are the worst,” Marty confessed.

TJ went on, “Amber tucked the kids into bed, and tried to watch TV in the parents bedroom, but her eyes kept getting drawn to the corner of the bedroom where a large life size clown statue stood motionless. Amber called the parents to ask if she could sleep somewhere else….. The dad asks why? Amber tells them she doesn’t like the clown statue in the room. The line went silent for a second, then on the other line the dad screamed  _ Get out of the house, we don’t have a clown statue! _ ”

TJ had screamed that last part, it made nearly everyone jump out of their seats.

It had gotten dark, and with the fire going out it would be, super dark.

Instead of refueling the fire, they used flashlights to gather up some moist grass, and soil to put out the remaining flames.

They called it a night, and went inside TJ’s home.

On the way inside, Cyrus was holding tightly onto Jonah’s hand, staying close to his side.

And thus was ending their night.

When they were all getting settled in, around the house, mainly the living room.

Buffy had asked, “hey where’s Amber at?”

The room was dark because they had just turned out the lights, “I don’t know,” said Walker.

They could see most of the room, but not all of it, “Amber?” TJ called out.

Cyrus scooched back farther into the bottom of the sofa, while laying on a air mattress, they set up before the fire.

“Aaaahh!” Cyrus screamed like a little girl, as hands were placed on his face from behind the couch.

Amber let go, and wheezed with laughter, “you scare too easily.”   
“Amber it’s late, could you just leave him alone?” Jonah asked.

“Yeah, guess I’ll just scare Marty, he’s the next easiest target.”

“Am not!” Marty said.

After Cyrus having his scare, he kept thinking about those stories, the keyhole, and the clown statue, and the dorm room.

Cyrus turned to face the bottom of the sofa, and close his eyes, trying to get to sleep.

His body was soon joined by Jonah’s arms wrapping around him from behind.

This soothes his nerves, and he was able to get to sleep hearing a faint, “sweet dreams babe.”

**End Of Chapter 5**   
  



	6. Chapter 6 - Never Ending Cycle

**General P.O.V.**

Halloween was over, and the fun festivities had stopped, things were settling back down.

While away from school Marty had become so comfortable with his sexuality, or so he thought.

It wasn’t until he was at school again that problems started to arise that made him wonder if Cyrus or Jonah had similar problems.

Right off the bat when he was at breakfast one of his pals had asked him, “are you really daing TJ?”

This question made him freeze up a bit, it shouldn’t have he knew the answer, yet it came out delayed, “ye-yeah.”

“For real?”

Marty got aggravated he just told him yes, so why was he asking again?   
Does he not believe Marty, what was his problem?

Was it really that hard to understand that a guy can be dating another guy, has this person never seen a real life homosexual?

Marty told him, “I just told you, yes.”

“I don’t believe you,” he says back earning a, “not my problem,” from Marty.

Was it going to be like this all day long?

Like what did he have to do to get his point across, did he have to stand up on the table with TJ, and kiss him?

Is that what the people were wanting to see, would that make them believe that he is gay?

What would it take?

TJ being from a super supportive family was expecting all to be chill, and kind at school, sadly that is not what he had gotten.

TJ started off his day from a girl pulling him aside before he could enter his first hour classroom.

She asks him, “are you gay?”

There was no greeting or build up, just out of the blue, are you gay?

That is what caught TJ off guard, and made him absentmindedly respond, “what?”

Once again she asked in a low voice, “are you gay?”

TJ swore he could march through the halls, and announce it, but now being face to face with people, it seemed like a fantasy.

It was not as easy as he thought, she looked as if she might curb stomp him if he said yes.

Despite that TJ winced, and said, “mhm.”

“Okay,” she said satisfied, and walked off, leaving TJ feeling weird.

Why did she want to know, what’s it to her?

Was she planning on telling everyone else?

That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, it would just be less people that he had to come out to.

Both boys, TJ, and Marty had picked up on subtle changes in the atmosphere.

Was it real or just paranoia?

Two kids would whisper, and then look back at one of them, and then whisper once more, and go back to classwork.

It was unclear what it was, but that didn’t stop both boys from assuming it was something about him or his boyfriend.

Is that what they are now? The talk of the school?

It was driving them slightly crazy, what were the people saying about them, was it good things?

No one was brave enough to go up, and call them a fag, so they guessed it was nothing bad.

The next hour TJ had with the girl that stopped him from entering first hour.

In the classroom seated at his wooden desk, he scanned the area, and took a mental note of who all knows that he is gay.

To his knowledge it was just her.

Class went on similar to how the first hour went.

Near the end when the bell was about to ring, they were all standing up packing up their belongings for next hour.

That same girl from earlier approaches TJ, and he immediately knew what she was going to ask about.

She asks, “hey TJ can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure,” TJ answered under the impression he was fully prepared for whatever question she might throw at him.

In a completely serious tone she asks, “how long have you been gay?”

Wow, TJ was dumbstruck by her idiotic question, does she really not understand how sexuality works.

Are the students at school really that uneducated, like it should be common sense.

Like what, how even is he supposed to answer that?

He could say something along the line of  _ my whole life _ .

Instead he went with, “probably the same amount of time you have been straight.”

“Oh really that long, why aren’t you straight?”

Internally groaning TJ said, “because I’m like you, I find guys attractive.”

“Huh, I never thought of it like that, that is pretty neat, we should totally hang out sometime.”

Was she seriously implying that she wanted to be friends with TJ only because he is gay.

Like what would they talk about cute boys all day long?

That would have sounded great a while back, but now he has boyfriend, not that he’s complaining.

“Hmm maybe,” TJ said as the bell rang, and he got out of there.

He was not wanting to give her a for sure answer or not.

While attendance was being taken in third period TJ snuck his phone out into his lap, just under the desk.

He was texting his mom.

 

_ TIna - Are the kids giving you any trouble? _

_ TJ - Nope… _

_ Tina - Are you sure? I know some kids won’t be accepting, just be careful. _

_ TJ - It’s not the 19th century mom, things are different know, it’s not like kids are going to throw me in a dumpster _

_ Tina- Okay I’m glad to hear that, just please try not to start anything with anyone who is giving you trouble _

_ TJ - I mean I’ll try. No promises tho _

_ TIna- TJ I mean it! I know how you can get _

_ TJ - Fine, GTG _

 

TJ was going to type more, but he had to put away his phone before he got caught with it out.

Kids won’t be accepting… what does she know.

What his mom said worried him, he never thought anyone would be meant to him for it.

Meanwhile Marty was having his own girl trouble.

Amber of all people had gotten to him, they were supposed to be listening to the history teacher as he droned on about important dates to memorize.

She asked, not caring how loud she was, “so are you bi or just flat out gay?”

Trying to keep it quiet Marty said to her, “gay.”

Amber sad back, in a fake upset voice, “aw man, you mean I don’t even get a chance with you?”

Marty smiled, and laughed a tiny bit, shaking his head no without even realizing it.

He still does not understand, how Buffy has a problem with her.

At lunch Marty normally does not sit with TJ, because he was always with his basketball buddies, but now TJ had invited him over.

Marty left his friends to go sit with them, he blushed a little bit sitting down awkwardly next to his boyfriend.

He was thankful that he was on the team, or else he would not know any of them.

Nothing special was happening, and it seemed like none of the jocks there could tell they are dating.

Trying to not be impolite TJ pulle his phone out, and held it down next to Marty.

From there he resumed texting his mom, while Marty’s eyes peered down there reading along.

 

_ Tina- Ok. _

_ Tina- Nothing still? _

_ TJ - Nothing, just relax, everything is fine. You worry too much _

 

Quickly TJ told Marty, “take a picture with me.”

“Oh um okay,” Marty said wiping off his face incase he gotten any crumbs left over, as TJ raised up his phone pushing his face over next to Marty’s.

Marty smiled from seeing TJ’s little head on the screen grinning.

TJ snapped the photo, and sent it to his mom.

 

_ Tina - Do me a favor and let him know you guys are the cutest couple _

 

TJ smiled, and laughed through his nose, and passed his phone into Marty’s hand for him to see better.

After reading it a couple times savoring it, knowing that his parents problem won’t be telling him anything like that, he passed it back to TJ.

 

_ TJ - Thx can you just let it be, we can talk after school about it if you want _

_ Tina - Alright I’ll stop bugging yah. Be good! _

_ TJ - Cya _

 

“Your mom’s so sweet,” Marty told TJ.

“And overprotective,” TJ added.

Basketball practice was going to be interesting since last time the team had said some crap about Marty, being on it, and sucking.

TJ remembered the brawl that he had gotten into with the one who was brave enough to mention how bad he does in school.

 

And then the note the coach wrote, and how he had to show his mother that.

This time his mom warned him to not get in trouble again, so he couldn’t fight back with him today.

During practice we played serval shooting games, one of which was knockout, which Marty was not doing too hot at.

Getting out first again, someone commented, “damn you suck, how’d you ever make the team?”

Marty didn’t respond, he looked at the couch who called, “watch it George, that’s no way to talk to your teammate, remember it’s encourage not discourage.”   
Hmm that was a great motto to have, encourage not discourage.

The couch sat down by Marty, and had a small talk with him, “you know he is not that wrong, you are kinda bad.”

“Thanks,” Marty replied sarcastically.

“But, don’t let that get you down, you’ll just have to practice a bit more than everyone else.”

“Well I ain’t getting much practice setting here after I get out each time.”

“That is true, why don’t we head over to the other side for some one  on one help?”

“Sure,” Marty told him, and they went over to the other main goal, so practice.

Marty would shoot, and then the couch would give feedback, and guide him some on his stance, and form until he gotten it right.

On the knockout side, George said, “TJ, why did you let him on the team? He can’t shoot worth crap?”

“Because, he’s not a jerk like you.”

“So we don’t care if he’s nice, we need good players,” he argued back.

“Yeah,” some of his chumps agreed.

Making a shot getting George out TJ said, “he will get good.”

“I could say the same about your math skills, but we both know that ain’t happening,” George said crossing the line, like he had done previously earning several knees to the ass in the locker room.

“Fuck you!” TJ spat, and kept playing.

Not the best of his abilities since he was enraged, so he was next to get out.

George said back, “no thanks, I know you’d like to though.”

“Not what I meant,” TJ growled.

“Oh I know what you meant, you want me to fuck you, huh lil pussy boy?”

The rest was history, TJ charged at the terrified boy, and tackled him to the ground.

From there TJ beat at his sides, while George was pulling at his hair making him scream.

In no time they were being split up, while Marty ran back over to check on his boyfriend.

“What the hell happened?” the coach asked displeased.

George answered, “this little tard attacked me?”

Marty looked at TJ with eyes asking,  _ please don’t say it’s true _ .

TJ added his answer, “I had to, he was calling me names.”   
“Well I had to, because you let  _ him  _ on the team, and he sux!”

“Enough!” the coach yelled, making the gym fall silent until he continued, “I most certainly will not be tolerating this behavior. It’s almost time to go anyways so just go get changed, and if this happens again, you’ll both be suspended.”

Back in the locker room, there was a high tension they all could feel from TJ, and George ready to lash out on each other, at any given moment.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Marty told TJ.

George said, “I can, he’s a fucking retard who uses his fists instead of his brains.”

TJ was getting ready to attack George again who was taunting him, “go ahead hit me, get us kicked off the team.”

Marty had grabbed his arm, and told him, “TJ please don’t do this. It’s not worth it.”

It still was not working, TJ still tried getting closer, pulling Marty along with him.

Marty did the only thing he could think of to get TJ to stop in his tracks.

He yanked his arm, making him spin around, where he smashes his lips onto his.

**End Of Chapter 6**   
  



	7. Chapter 7 - Rumor

 

TJ had just been trying to fight George in the locker room, just in time Marty was able to stop TJ with a kiss.

A silence filled the room as the boys stared in awe at what just happened.

TJ went from being restrained from fighting to being kissed by his restraint.

Marty whispered into his ear, “let’s go babe,” and they took off leaving the locker room.

“I can’t believe you did that!” TJ said to Marty, who defended himself by saying, “it was the only way I knew how to get you to stop.”

“You could’ve just let me kick his ass,” TJ said making Marty comment back, “or I could have stopped you, because you got told by your mother to not get into any trouble today, which is exactly what I done, because I’m a good boyfriend.”

“He still deserves to get his ass kicked though, right?” TJ asked.

“Ugh violence isn’t the answer to everything,” Marty told him as they kept walking making their way out of the school.

TJ’s mom, Tina has been driving them home after practice, because there was no sense in Marty getting a seperate ride when he was always coming over.

The weekends were great with for them, without school on saturday Marty had always slept over, which Tina did not that much.

She made sure to check on them before going to bed, and when she wakes it, which all made sense.

Think about it Tina made rules that TJ had to follow about boys being up in his room.

Those rules went out the window after that one study session with Marty, where they broke a rule.

That one rule has been broken so many times if someone was keeping count of it, they would surely have a string of numbers long enough to reach the moon, and back.

During the car ride home TJ could not stop thinking about the locker room, and what went down.

Marty, and TJ were already out of the closet, and people knew about them dating, but letting them all see TJ is gay along with Marty, and dating, just all three of those shown with one gesture seemed too much.

George was already hating on Marty, and things would probably only get worse now that they know a weak spot, his sexuality.

TJ’s parents raised him strong, and proud of his sexuality, and oh boy did TJ wish that were the same for Marty.

He went from crying on his chest about his father who was displeased at the start, to doing things like kissing with their friend group.

Jonah, and Cyrus had even gotten together, which made Marty feel so much better knowing that him, and TJ are not the only ones.

But somehow that just wasn’t enough, these things about his sexuality still got to him.

It crushes TJ to see Marty go from laying his head on him, using him like a pillow doing stuff on his phone, to seeing him lay his phone down, flipping around, and crying softly onto him while holding him.

At these moments TJ would lift up Marty’s phone to see what had upset his boyfriend, whether it be something like a LGBT chat where someone had joined saying, “y’all are fucking disgusting! Do us a favor and KYS there is a reason why you’re hated!” to something like a youtube comment thread that is a long strand of homophobic comments that made his stomach uneasy.

TJ would then close out of that horrible sight on his phone, and go to his web browser, and search up the words  _ I love you _ to get a image pulled up that would get him to smile next time he turned on his phone.

After that Marty would close his eyes, and lay there until the sting in his heart subsided, he felt bad about feeling this way.   
He has a boyfriend, and they love each other, yet at the same time Marty can still feel like he is gross, and shouldn’t exist.

Because of these things TJ never got to attempt to do what other couples do.

There has been many times TJ had wished to get intimate with Marty, like those times he would wake up with morning wood that poked into him, or when TJ would notice that Marty was hard, but TJ never said a thing about any of that.

Nothing was going to happen between them like that despite TJ’s urges, there was something much more important that needed to happen first.   
Marty needed to become more comfortable with himself, and his relationship.

TJ really had thought that they made a huge amount of progress when they went to Fear Factory, or at the campfire telling stories.

Now thinking about it those times were with the comfort of close friends, not times where they were out at school, not knowing how people would react.

Rumors would float around the school about who was the latest to have sex, and everytime TJ heard about one of those, it made him jealous.

They all get to enjoy each others bodies, but what about Marty, and him?

Another thing keeping TJ from bringing it up was the fear, he was scared that Marty would think that sex is all he cared about, or all that he wanted him for.

That was far from the truth, but he just can’t be having sex with Marty while he is still occasionally crying, and thinking that being gay is somehow wrong.

For these reasons with all the chances that TJ got he would swaddle Marty in all the supporting love that his parents never provided for him.

TJ’s thoughts switched over to the kiss at the locker room once again during the car ride.

The thing that TJ now felt from that is guilt, Marty only kissed him to keep him out of trouble, but at what cost?

Marty could have been mocked or laughed at, they were lucky that they left while the guys were still in shock at what they just seen.

If that were to happen it would all be TJ’s fault for trying to fight George.

The worst part is that come monday, at the next time they all see each other they might say something bad about it.

TJ was so deep in his thoughts that not once did he notice that Marty was looking at him, or even taking photos of him.

Marty was satisfied he had gotten a great photo of TJ sitting thoughtfully with his arm propped up against the door looking out the window.

The light peeking through the leaves of the trees had shown through the window onto his clothing making for a cook looking pattern of light.

Marty made a promise to himself that he was not going to delete these photos in a mental break down like he had before.

It was in one of those times that Marty was feeling absolutely awful about liking guys that he went into his phone, and erased all the photos he had of TJ telling himself it was wrong, and he was finally doing the right thing.

Marty just couldn’t wrap his mind around his own mind.

He either hating himself struggling with internalized homophobia that is not getting any better because of all the things he keeps getting exposed to, or he is being happy, smiling, and enjoying himself, usually with TJ.

“Hun that photo you sent made my day,” TIna said breaking TJ out of his thoughts.

“Wha?” he asked shaking the thoughts from his head.

“The photo of you, and Marty.”

“How?” TJ asked.

“What do you mean how? You know very well how. Nothing makes me happier than to see my son happy.”

Marty gulped feeling kinda left out, why has his parents never felt this way about his happiness?

It was always  _ get yourself a girlfriend, make us proud _ .

Those words meaningless, impossible even.

What good was making his parents proud if it came at the cost of his own desires, and happiness?

TJ just looked at his mother who smiled a knowingly smile.

TJ then took Marty’s hand in his, and said, “and nothing makes me happier than to see my boyfriend happy.”

“Awe stop it, I swear it, you guys are going to make my heart melt,” TIna said.

Even at these remarkable nice words Marty could not feel the gratitude.

TJ asked him quietly, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Marty said lying to him for the sake of his own worries.

No point in dragging TJ down, Marty thought, they both dont’ have to be unhappy.

How long would this take, for Marty to just get over it?

Marty knows that he is gay, he knows that he loves his boyfriend, he knows that there is nothing wrong with being himself.

The problem is that just knowing is not enough, he needs to feel that there is nothing wrong with him, which feels impossible with all the things he hears, and sees on a daily basis.

The only days he can escape from it all is on the weekends when he is with TJ, and sometimes Marty feels like that is all he has in this world.

Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he never agreed to help TJ, or never tried out for the basketball team again.

He would have never came out or gotten a boyfriend, and would not be going through all this hate.

Marty only searched up that LGBT related stuff after he got with TJ, admitting that he is gay, only that support that he gets is always infected with hate from the outside world.

He would love to bring it up with his parents, and ask about it, but his mom would just say  _ just ignore them _ , and his dad would say something like  _ you choose to like guys, so you must suffer the consequences _ .

This one little thing, being gay became the largest part of his life, and the only thing that mattered to him, or anyone for whatever reason.

When they got to TJ’s home, TJ was shocked to find that his dad was already home who was asking, “how’s my little gaybies doing?”

“Amazing,” TJ tells him, as Marty leans over, and asks TJ, “gaybies?”

Turns out his dad had heard what Marty said, and explained it, “yeah gaybies you two are my little gay babies.”

“You know dad, that he is not yours.”

“So, as long as you two are together he’s like family to us.”

“Ew gross!” TJ yelled, nearly startling Marty who was standing awkwardly at TJ’s side.

“What?” he asked.

TJ said, “like family? That’s gross I ain’t dating somebody in our family.”

Marty laughed a little while TJ’s dad told him, “you know what I mean, we treat him like family. You know not everyone gets love from their families.”

“Dad!” TJ exclaims.

“I’m serious, some people don’t.”   
“Okay we’re going to go now,” TJ said with Marty following along, things were going great until he started saying stuff about not getting love from family.

TJ didn’t even have to see Marty’s face to know that he had to get him out of there.

Tina walked behind him, as the boys had left to go upstairs, “oh what did I do now?”

Tina sighed shaking her head finally saying, “about the whole family thing, Marty doesn’t get a lot of that from his folks. You were basically saying that family is meant to love each other, while he was right there.”

He argued back, “well they are.”

“I know, I know, you know what nevermind, I’m sure they are fine.”

That was nothing close to the truth.

Meanwhile back in TJ’s bedroom, Marty had watery eyes, and looked ready to burst into tears.

“What is my family just broken or something?” Marty asked, unsure why his family don’t love him like they apparently should.

“No, of course not,” TJ tried telling him, but only for Marty to break down, and cry.

What made Marty cry worse was that he felt like that’s all he ever did, everytime with TJ, that is all he ever done, was cry.

But it wasn’t his fault, with TJ was the only place that Marty felt comfortable enough to cry.

Luckily TJ knew that was why Marty cried so much when they were together, maybe one day it will get better.

The crying didn’t last long, it soon transitioned into puffy eyes, and sniffles.

Before dinner instead of just telling the two boys, Tina actually came up into the room to have a little chat with them.

She walked in, and said, “Marty, are you alright? I’m so sorry if what he said made you upset.”

Marty looked over at TJ who did nothing but wait for him to talk, “yeah, I’m better now, it’s jus- it’s just…”

She sat down next to Marty, “go on, you can tell me.”

Marty felt slightly bad that he was using TJ’s mom like his own mother, “it’s just that, I don’t know.”

She started rubbing his back, and TJ got up in front of him to give him a kiss saying, “I think you do know, and you should tell her, she is the best with this stuff.”   
After that TJ left the room to go to the bathroom, while Marty started to speak again, “my parents are disappointed in me.”

Those words lingered in the air, while Marty held his head down in shame.

TIna wanted to ask why they were disappointed in him, but she already had a very good clue from all that TJ tells her about him.

“How long has it been this way?” she asks.

“Ever since we started dating, that’s how they found out.”

“Ah, well they have probably been raised not too found of homosexuality, it was really frowned upon back then. They probably don’t know any better, but they love you, it will just take some time for them to warm up to the idea. Trust me they won’t hate you for this, just give it some more time.”

Marty became overwhelmed with emotions that he felt the night his dad caught TJ laying in bed with him, his chest started to shake, and soon enough he was crying, but there was no tears coming out.

Tina pushed Marty’s head down some, and leaned him over to her, where she rested the side of her head onto the top of Marty’s head.

“Just know that you are lucky that they don’t kick you out of the house or beat you. Also if you ever wanna get away from home for a bit, if they are making you feel bad, you are always welcome here.”

Marty controlled his breathing through his nose, as he calmed back down, knowing that no matter what happens he will be fine.

**End Of Chapter 7**   
  



	8. Chapter 8 - Rumor (Part 2)

 

Marty learned to accept all the love that he was getting from TJ’s family.

Sure his own family made him think that he was not getting much, because he did not deserve it, but after a while he realized that he’s no different.

George was busy as can be getting the word about things that were not necessarily truthful.

He was texting, and messaging getting more, and more people to go around spreading the word.

Jonah, and Cyrus were both keeping their relationship a little more hidden.

Away from school they done whatever, but at school it was just like normal friends.

Neither one of them was very concerned about letting the whole world know about their relationship, none of that mattered.

It wasn’t until sunday when Marty got a very interesting message from Amber, that ordered him to call her.

This was out of the ordinary for her to just tell him to call her, so he of course had to call to see what it was about.

_ “Hey,” Amber said. _

“Hiya, so what is it?”

_ “What is what?” _

“Don’t be like that you told me to call you.”

_ “Oh yeah, um how do I put this… I got told that you, and TJ had sex.” _

“Um what?”

_ “That you, and TJ had sex, he fucked you.” _

“But we didn’t.”

_ “That's what people are getting told.” _

“Who is telling people these lies?”

_ “I really wish I knew, but I don’t.” _

“Could you figure out?”

_ “Nope, sorry.” _

“Okay well I got to go.”

_ “Bye sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news.” _

What the actually hell, there is only one person that came to Marty’s mind of who would be telling people these things, George.

Did all of this really happen because of the kiss?

It was fine, just a rumor if people aren’t brave enough to go up, and call us a faggot they aren’t going to mention anything about this.

Marty went ahead, and texted TJ about what he was just told.

He was not too thrilled, but he told Marty that it was fine, and people are allowed to have sex with their boyfriends.

Marty didn’t tell TJ how it was making him feel which was like a bitch.

If people are getting told that TJ fucked him, that might be the only thing they know about him.

With new people he will automatically get judged as the guy who got fucked by TJ.

Any thoughts about that are bound to negative, it ain’t nothing like that’s the kid who skipped a grade.

Marty didn’t want to spend the rest of the night thinking about that, then again he has no control over what his mind thinks about.

The time had came for school, and Marty was really paranoid.

Last week it had been about if kids were talking, and saying things about him dating TJ, but now not only is it that, it is also about the whole sex rumor.

At breakfast things did not seem so bad, so maybe things were going to work out just fine for him.

Oh boy was Marty wrong when it came time for his English class.

The teacher just so happened to be feeling particularly lazy that afternoon, that she was making the whole class read while she caught up on grading.

The room was semi quiet with only the sounds of one typing on a keyboard, and the clicking of a mouse, along with the numerous page turns.

The teacher had become so focused on grading that she had not realized that group of kids had started to whisper to each other.

This group of kids was to the right of Marty, and he did not know like anyone of them, they are all in a older grade.

He knows a few of their names, but they more than likely would not know what his name is.

Marty caught part of the conversation from who appeared to be the groups leader, “- got fucked by TJ.”

“What really?”

“Yeah, I think I heard that too, how do you know it’s true?”

“Cause dude I was there when he told me. It was at that Café down the street, and he just kinda blurted it out, all like  _ yes I fucked him _ .”

The group laughed a little, bit as Marty felt his body heat up, were they really talking about that rumor.

Do they not realize that Marty is in the same room as them, listening to what they are saying, eh they probably just thought that he was reading.

“I still don’t know who that is.”

“He’s that one tall gay kid, he’s on the basketball team.”   
“What did he pound his ass in the showers after practice or something?”

“I dunno… maybe.”

“Wait a minute isn’t that him sitting over there?” one of them asked pointing in Marty’s direction.

Marty quickly looked away, and acted as if he was not hearing them.

Marty kept his head down facing his book, while he kept his ears open to hear them.

“Yeah, so that’s the one tall gay kid I was telling you about.”

“Why is he the tall one, isn't TJ taller?”

Marty learned that he didn’t even need a name, he already gots a new one  _ tall gay kid _ .

“He’s still tall.”   
“And super gay.”   
“Yeah I bet he’d beg for one of us to fuck him.”

The teacher called out, “silence! You are supposed to be reading.”

Marty was nearly in tears, he was thinking of his options he had at the time.

He could run out the classroom, and go to the counselors, and just cry for hours.

One problem if he ran out the kids talking about him would know that he is leaving because of what they said, and they would just make fun of him even more.

Marty couldn’t read, or focus, all he did was feel like a slut.

He didn’t even have sex with TJ, and he still felt this way.

It was really hard not to when everyone thinks you are getting your  _ ass pounded _ .

The worst part of all this is that if Marty were to have sex with TJ, he would bottom no questions asked.

Was it really that bad to be a bottom?

Was there something wrong with him?   
Is he broken for feeling this way, he just assumed that girls can want to get fucked, and so can he.

Since Marty is feeling so bad about not even having sex, there is no way he could ever survive this is he had had sex.

Never Marty promised himself, never would he risk this same rumor going around with it being true.

Marty didn’t need to be a slut to feel like one.

Was this really the talk of the whole school now?

How fast was this spreading? 

What did everyone think of him, is he sick, is he pathetic, is he disgusting?

It was in this class that Marty spent the remainder of the time hating himself for having these feelings.

If only he did not like guys, if only he did not want to take the submissive role when it comes to sex.

If only he did not kiss TJ at the locker room that last friday.

Lunch was coming right after this class, and that is when he goes to sit with TJ’s buddies.

Last time at lunch it was all fine, and TJ and him took a photo together because his mom was worried about him.

George was the likely suspect for who spread this rumor, and Marty felt that they would not want them sitting with them anymore.

Marty caught up to TJ in the lunch line, “hey,” he weakly greeted his boyfriend.

“Wassup?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Marty told him in a manner that was serious unlike his.

“Oh, you going to tell me about it later?”

“Mhm,” Marty nodded his head, “it’s rather important, besides that where are we sitting today?”

TJ looked confused, “where we have been?”

Marty went with it, and got his food following TJ to the table where the seats for them remained empty.

TJ sat down looking back at Marty not noticing their not so friendly faces, while he patted the spot beside him.

Marty was taken aback by the expression on his teammates faces, he could tell that they did not want him there.

Carefully, and slowly Marty took his seat, but none of the other guys spoke up about it.

Some time had passed before anyone said anything.

“So TJ,” George started, “did you hear anything interesting today?”

“Mm mn,” he shook his head, “was I spose to?”

“No,” George answered back, “although you could figure out why they are starring.”

George was pointing to a table that diagonal to them, with almost all of their heads turned back on them.

“Why are they staring at us?” TJ asked his table, while he looked around to make sure they weren’t looking at something behind them or around them.

“I think they are getting a good look at you, and you fuckboi.”

The teammates sitting next to George joined him in a brief laugh that seemed involuntary.

Marty felt sick to his stomach, and sat his sandwich down before it came back up.

“Listen, I think you got the wrong message from friday,” TJ told him, “Marty is my boyfriend not fuckboi.”

“That’s not what everyone else believes,” he said mischievously.

Marty knew right then, and there that it was George who spread the rumor, it was him who made him feel this awful sickness.

“What did you do?” TJ interrogated him.

“What me?” he held his hands up defensively, “I did nothing it was you that had sex with him.”

“What is he talking about?” TJ asked finally addressing his boyfriend.

“The thing that I was going to tell you about, there is this,” Marty gulped, “rumor that you fucked me.”   
Marty couldn’t help but blush when he told TJ to his face the words that he fucked him.

TJ turned back to George with anger, “you can’t just start rumors about us that aren’t true.”   
Marty felt joy that TJ referred to them as  _ us _ .

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you became gay.”

Marty’s stomach felt empty, and weightless as his head spun around making him dizzy.

George’s ignorance broke through to Marty.

Marty’s mind was infiltrated by the thoughts saying, you chose to be gay.

It was so stupid, why would anyone choose to have all this pain, and to risk the whole world as they know it hating their guts.

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” Marty said taking his tray up with TJ.   
“I’ll come with you,” TJ commented as they walked away leaving the boys historical.

“Did you hear him, he’s going to cum with him instead of in him this time.”

“I know that was the gayest thing I have ever seen, going to the bathroom together, only girls do that.”   
“Makes sense, TJ used him like a little girl.”   
“Yeah, and I bet he sounded like a girl too.”

The guys all had a grand time at the dispense of Marty’s body reacting in a physical way.

“I don’t feel good,” Marty told TJ as he staggered into the restroom.

In the center of the bathroom there was two guys standing together making a exchange of some kind.

They saw them come, in any they pocketed whatever they had, and ditched the scene.

“Are you going to throw up?” TJ asked Marty who’s face looked washed over.

“No, I just need air.”   
“Well stop breathing so fast before you make yourself pass out.”

Marty took big breathes, while TJ stood at his side watching the entrance of the bathroom.

TJ wasn’t going to tell Marty this, but he was going to make them pay for the pain they are causing his boyfriend.

No one messes with him.

Marty’s stomach made a weird bubbly noise as TJ hugged him.

“Stop,” Marty commanded, pushing TJ away.

TJ stood back giving him some room.

“You okay?”

“I hope so,” Marty said back in a unpleasant manner.

“Yeesh I was just asking.”   
“I know I’m sorry, I should be good now.”

“You sure?” TJ asked instantly regretting asking the question.

The sour answer he got back was, “yes, I’m sure.”

Throughout the day Marty had spontaneous intervals of when all he could do was think about the sex rumor.

Marty was making some serious progress getting over his internalized homophobia.

But now he was sure he is going to go home, and cry, feeling horrible about himself, and regretting ever coming out.

His progress ruined all by one little rumor.

**The End Of Chapter 8**   
  



	9. Chapter 9 - Winter’s Grasp

 

Winter snuck up the residents of Shadyside.

Light fluffy snow covered the mountains, and ground allowing for kids to play out in the snow, and build snowmen with their pink frostbitten noses.

Marty made it over to TJ’s house where the neighborhood snowball fight was taking place.

Packed up in double layered socks, snow boots, underwear, jeans, snow pants, shirt, light jacket, waterproof overcoat, gloves, waterproof gloves, earmuffs band, hood, winter hat, everyone was prepared for the outside weather.

All the snow in the surrounding area was messed up from kids grabbing it, and running through it even to making snow angels in it.

“Behind you!” TJ called out to Marty who checked behind him when doing so he got pelted by a snowball right on his back which made him spin around, and see that TJ had thrown it at him.

That dastardly boy, Marty had to return the fire on him, by the time that Marty bent over to make a snowball he was attacked again this time from someone other than TJ.

What’s the big deal?   
Marty realized that he was in the center of the match, that explained why he was getting targeted.

A few more snowballs got launched at him, but he ran away from it all, to go back by TJ who pretend like he was going to launch another frozen ball at him.

“Is your neighborhood this crazy every year?” Marty said loudly so TJ could hear him over the people screaming.

“Yeah! Pretty fun right?”

Marty shook his head yes, and together they pushed the snow into a little mountain that TJ packed down lifting with both hands holding against his chest as one huge glob of snow.

It honestly looked like he ripped up a chunk of the Earth.

TJ fast walked over to a small looking boy who was squatted over eating the snow off of his gloves.

“TJ no!” Marty yelled at him as he realized that TJ was going to hurt him with that large of a thing of snow.

That thing was about one third of the size of him he thought.

Sure enough TJ dropped that sucker down on him while he held his arms up shielding his face.

It struck his lap breaking into five to six pieces that the boy used to throw back at TJ with him being so close.

TJ knew that the boy was going to be fine, because he has been doing that for the past couple of years.

After a while some parent’s came outside, and got their shivering children to go back inside with them.

Soon enough it seemed like TJ, and Marty were the only ones outside, and TJ came up to him, and said, “dare you to whip out your dick, and bury it in the snow.”

“Hell no, it’ll freeze, and fall off,” Marty told him.

“Aw okay, let’s make a giant snowball,” TJ suggested.

Marty agreed, and watched as TJ got down onto his knees pulling in all the snow around him in his arms into a pile in the center.

It started rolling it chasing after it on his knees, while it formed into a cylinder shape.

TJ changed up his path making it turn causing it go back into a lumpy ball shape as it grew bigger, and bigger at a slow pace.

Eventually it had gotten up to his crotch, and TJ stood up, and bent down rolling it along.

By now it had started to pick up, more, and more snow with its increased surface area.

Once the ball was big enough, and up to TJ’s waist while he was standing up Marty cane over to help push  the giant ball.

They were both focused on the ball that they were rolling trying to keep it from turning into a cylinder that they got startled when a car horn honked.

TJ’s parents had gotten back from the store, they were stocking up for the possible snow storm that was coming tonight.

“How would you feel if I kicked that thing?” TJ’s dad called out to him.

TJ stopped rolling the ball, and yelled back to him, “I’d feel fine, but you wouldn’t with your broken foot.”   
“Oh please,” he said before carrying in bags of groceries with his wife.

TJ went back to helping his boyfriend make the ball huge.

The thing had gotten wide, and the weight of it was taking all the snow from the ground leaving a thin layer behind it with the grass poking up at some spots.

They rolled the ball to the untouched snow at the side of the house, and behind it.

While at the side of the house they started having to put a lot of force on it because of its size, and weight.

They were unsure if they could even get it to the back.

Things slowed down, and they both pushed on the ball that was coming up to their belly buttons.

They gripped the mass of snow in every which way trying to get it move, or merely just roll forward a tad bit.

Right at the entrance of the backyard they had given up, and TJ jumped atop the ball, and laid on it.

Marty also climbed up on the ball of snow beside TJ looking up at the sky that seemed so much easier on the eyes than the bright snow.

The top of the ball didn’t have the biggest amount of space, and Marty swore that he was going to fall off sooner or later.

While laying there Marty felt the coldness of the packed snow reach his neck through his hood, and coat.

To fix this Mart got off the snow, and jumped up onto it like it was ledge landing his ass on it, to where he was sitting on the ball.

His feet didn’t even touch the ground from sitting up on it so high.

TJ did the same, and sat up on it with him, sniffing to suck up the snot from his runny nose that freezing onto his face.

They glanced at each other, and the snowflakes started falling down, and they knew that this snow storm was going to be happening.

Then again both of them hoped that they would get snowed in together.

They agreed to go inside.

Inside the house while they took off their snow covered winter layers, TJ’s parents interrogated him about where the giant snowball is.

His dad tried to find it by looking out the back window, but it was just at the corner where none of the windows could let you see it.

Tina had the weather on the TV, and told said, “well Marty by the looks of this you are going to be trapped out here with us unless your parents are coming to get you right now.”   
“There not,” Marty said while TJ grabbed up most of their snow stuff to toss in the bathtub as they leaked out the melted snow.

“Come sit with me,” Tina told Marty while she looked over the couch.

Marty came around keeping his two layers of socks on from how cold his whole body felt.

Marty sat on the middle cushion that she was patting beside her.

She felt his cheek saying, “oo you’re cold. Do you like hot chocolate?”

“Uh sure,” Marty said taken aback by this question knowing that if he was at home he would have to make it himself if he wanted it.

She got up leaving Marty to go into the kitchen to prepare it.

TJ came back downstairs to notice how pink with cold Marty’s whole face was, it honestly made him look super adorable.

TJ sat on the cushion that his mom was on, and told Marty in a low voice, “you know it looks like you are blushing.”

“Aye you are too.”   
“Yeah, but yours makes you look cute,” TJ told him making him actually blush, but TJ couldn’t tell the difference.

TJ grabbed the remote, and went through the channels finding most of them to be some old dumb winter movie.

While going through the movie channels TJ said “oo,” as eyes went across  _ The Fifth Wave _ .

“What?”

“Have you seen this one?”

“No, have you?” Marty asked.

“Yeah, it’s like really good we’re going to watch it.”   
“What’s it about?”

“Oh you know just the end of the world.”

“Those are always the best type of movies,” Marty told him.

While Marty right away got captivated by the movie of someone going through the woods towards a ransacked gas station.

TJ looked down at his open hand, and decided he would hold it, and see just how cold it was.

Surprising his hand felt warmer than his own crisp hand.   
Marty didn’t even get phased by this movement, he just ignored it, and kept watching the movie as his body tensed up knowing that something scary was about to happen.

A loud gunshot from the TV filled the room, and Marty slightly jumped making TJ snicker as the screen switched to black showing the title instead of showing what just happened.

TJ’s mom came back into the room bearing two mugs of hot chocolate that she sat on the table in front of them.

She stood there at the end of the couch, and looked at the screen finally saying, “is this  _ The Fifth Wave _ ?”

“Yes, now shh,” TJ told his mom as the narrator was giving some backstory as the movie was starting at the beginning of the story before the first wave.

Tina turned directed towards Marty, and said, “oh Marty I feel bad for you, TJ watches this movie every single time it comes on, and it drives us crazy it’s not even a good movie.”   
“Yes it is, now you zip it,” TJ told her with some attitude.

She walked over to his cup of hot chocolate, and lifted it up to her lips, “guess I’ll just be taking this back for me.”

“No, I’m sorry mom, please don’t you always drink from my cups making me have to go, and refill it.”

Marty was no longer watching the movie instead he was watching what was going down between TJ, and his mom.

She didn’t say anything as she tilted the mug back, and drank some from it.

“There,” she said sitting it back down.

Tina knew that TJ was just showing off because Marty was he, because normally he would be himself, a mama's boy.

Marty reached down to grab his mug, looking at the miniature pastel colored marshmallows.

Wow even the hot chocolate here seemed to be pro gay.

Marty fell in love with the taste as he sipped from the cup, she had brewed it with milk instead of water.

Marty never got to use milk because his mom always told him that is wasting it, and it tastes the same with water.

He knew that she was wrong considering that he is the one tasting it not her, but he could never fight her on things like that.

Marty looked over at TJ who had both his hands on the mug with his fingers wrapped around it holding it close to his chest.

Marty mimicked the holding position learning that it was heating his hands up.

TJ then positioned himself to get his feet up on the couch with his knees up towards the side, like he was halfway balled up.

Looking at him with his legs bent like that, and his hands wrapped around his mug Marty thought that damn he looks super gay in the comfort of his own home where he looked like a little princess.

TJ saw Marty looking at him from the corner of his eye, and told him, “I know I’m good lookin, but damn could you at least pretend to care about one of my favorite movies.”

After about thirty minutes of the movie TIna called them into the kitchen for dinner.

It was exactly what TJ was expecting it to be, what he has every time it snows real bad, chili.

TJ’s parents had already fixed themselves a bowl as they made their ways into the living room leaving the seats empty that had their empty hot chocolate cups in front of them.

Back in the kitchen Marty was trying to convince TJ to pour a huge amount of hot sauce into his chili.

TJ eventually gave in, and done it to please his whining boyfriend who was being relentless.

Once back into the living room TJ went back into the same position as earlier this time with his bowl resting on the tops of his knees.

Tina patted Marty’s thigh as she picked up on what Marty was looking at, “I know he’s a weird one isn’t he?”

“Maybe a little,” Marty told her feeling more at home there with TJ’s family than he ever did at his own home.

Tina was more than happy that TJ gotten a boyfriend so she could share her love, because one child was not enough.

It was at times like these that Marty knew that the whole sex rumor didn’t matter one bit.

That was a thing of the past.

The movie got a scene that was parallel to the opening of the movie where they were going to see what actually happened when the gun went off.

There it was again the gunshot, and Marty was prepared for it.

The house went silent, and the TJ went black, and all of the lights went out.

“No!” TJ cried out that the movie was no longer playing, and it was getting good, he wanted for Marty so see it so badly.

Now without the distraction of the TV they all heard the wind whipping, and howling outside.

TJ’s dad got up to open the curtains to see what looked much worse than a typical snow storm, it seemed like it was a blizzard that was brewing.

“The power’s going to be out for a while,” he told everyone.

Without the electricity there was no more heat in the house.

Some time went by as Tina put candles up around the house, as they all felt the bone chilling feeling of winter’s grasp.

**End Of Chapter 9**   
  



	10. Chapter 10 - Snowed In

 

The house got darker as the day was coming to a end, and the winds stayed strong not giving up their fight.

The sky was raining down dumpsters full of snow, and ice that got whipped around in the atmosphere.

The candle lights inside the house seemed to have a fine glow to them.

In the meantime Tina, and her husband were venturing around getting blankets, and sleeping bags.

TJ, and Marty took some candles up to TJ’s room where they spaced them around.

The house still held some of its heat, but that heat would not last forever, and everyone there knew that.

You’d think that the blankets she fetched would be going around the people, but no, TJ’s dad was hanging them up at all the windows.

It blocked out the dying light from the outside world, but it also helped to keep some of the cold blocked out.

It wouldn’t do much, but it was better than freezing to death.

Luckily for them they had ate their dinner before the power went out, well luckily they had it made before the power went out.

They were preparing for the worst, the power may be out for days, who knows the storm seemed like it might go on a lifetime.

Meanwhile Jonah was using up his phone’s battery up on a phone call with Cyrus.

_ “So are you, and your mom freezing up in your house?” Cyrus asked. _

“No, not yet, heh,” Jonah let out a fake laugh, “how long do you think the power will be out?”

_ “You know, I don’t think anyone knows, I hope not too terribly long. But like for real you need to come on over with your mom, y’all can stay with us.” _

Jonah sighed, “I know, I know, it’s just my mom she isn’t too big of a fan over that idea, she thinks it will be like intruding, and leeching off of you guys.”

_ “Just try to convince your mom, maybe in the morning if the storm died down, or stopped, and the powers still out, layer up, and come over you guys don’t live that far away.” _

“A walk through the snow is not exactly the same as is it on normal sunny day-”

_ “-It was sunny today,” Cyrus corrected him. _

“Oh don’t be like that, maybe my brain cells are freezing up. Anyways I probably should hang up so I can still have battery left to tell you what she says.”

_ “Okay, I’m just chilling here, actually know what this is really ironic, because we are not actually chilling the sense of temperature wise, but in the sense of-” _

“Chill babe,” Jonah told him to quit his rambling, “what were you saying.”

_ “I’m just saying I’m here probably only one of the few places that has heat, and electricity, and it sure could be a lot better with my boyfriend here. And you know my house is big, we got room for the both of you.” _

“Okay, I gotta go, I hope I can make the treacherous journey to your house, that is if she my mom agrees.”

_ “Okay well try not to freeze to death, I’ll miss my boyfriend.” _

“Oh Cyrus I’ll be fine, you make my heart warm.”

_ “Awe, I wish you were here.” _

“Me too, you know it kinda sounds like we are a really old sentimental couple.”

_ “Yeah, ba-bai.” _

“Cya,” Jonah said ending the call that lasted longer than he thought it would.

It was at times like this that Jonah wished his family had a generator like Cyrus’, if they did they could be having heat, and be able to actually make their dinner.

Jonah guess it will have to be something like sandwiches now, that is if his mom even let him open the fridge for a few seconds to grab it out.

Jonah went to his mom for round two of his pleading for them to go to Cyrus’ place.

“Please,” Jonah begged.

“No,” she said making Jonah really sad so she added, “I’m sorry.”   
That didn’t fix the frown on her son’s face, so she told him, “okay okay, if the blizzard is done flinging around people’s mailboxes we can go tomorrow, but you best be prepared it don’t seem that long of a walk, but it will be with this much snow, it might get several feet high.”

“Thank you so much,” Jonah said.

Jonah wished his dad was there, he would talk some sense into his mom, and they would have been heading over there before it got this bad.

Too bad he is stuck at his work, probably along with many other kids parent’s in Shadyside.

“Mom says that we should sleep so we don’t get as cold,” TJ told Marty as he laid out the sleeping bag on his bed.

“How does that work?” Marty asked,

TJ rubbed his hands together, “oh ho ho, you have much things to learn. My mom knows all about keeping warm, we’ll be fine.”

“Okay, but that didn’t answer my question,” Marty pointed out making TJ roll his eyes.

It was finally getting to them of how cold the house had gotten sense the power went out.

“It just does because your body is like motionless or something like that,” TJ told him.

“Hmm, okay,” Marty told him.

“Now get in,” TJ said pointed Marty to the bed where he climbed into the bed.

The bed did not have much lighting so TJ could only see his face.

“Now get completely naked, underwear, and all.”

“What, no way am I doing that, it’s freezing,” Marty protested.

“Marty just trust me, we will be warmer if you do,” TJ told him in all seriousness.

Marty mumbled, “I can’t believe this is how our first time getting naked together is going to go.”

Marty stripped down until he was completely naked, feeling the frigid air on his bareskin.

TJ better not of been just messing with him, Marty swore.

TJ too had gotten naked, and then got into the sleeping bag, Marty saw the outline of his body, but was not able to see anything which made him kind of sad.

TJ zipped up the bean bag the rest of the way telling Marty, “now grab that blanket beside you and throw it over the top.”   
Marty reached his bare arms out of the sleeping bag, and pulled the blanket over to TJ who moved it the rest of the way.

It still felt cold.

“Now what, I’m still cold?” Marty said.   
“And now we snuggle, it’ll be cold at first, but it should get warm really fast, or at least that is what I was told.”

Marty moved over while TJ lay on his back, until his cold chest found itself on top of TJ’s bare chest.

“Come on move your legs over,” TJ told him, making Marty swing his legs over where he was basically laying on top of TJ.

TJ felt Marty’s cold package push up against the side of his butt.

After a while of laying like that with TJ wrapping his arms around Marty, Marty told him, “this is crazy, it’s actually working.”   
Indeed it was working they were warming each other up, making them warmer allowing them to warm the other one up even better, the heat just kept multiplying until it reached its limit.

They were cozy.

Marty rolled over his back to TJ, and said, “goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams,” TJ told him as he turned over to face the same direction as Marty.

He scooched forward to get that warmth back, and he wrapped his body around Marty’s having his neck at Marty’s shoulder, where he kissed his cold cheek.

Marty felt something down lower moving, and figured it was TJ’s hand, he ignored it, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

What was TJ doing, pushing onto his ass like that?

It was then that realized where both of TJ’s hands were to know that, that hard thing poking into his ass was not his hands.

Marty smirked, and didn’t say anything about it as he drifted off to sleep.

Morning had came, and the storm died down to gentle down fall of sparse snowflakes.

About a foot of snow was on the ground while more slowly feel down.

Jonah woke up shivering in his swaddle of blankets hugging onto a pillow that he wished were Cyrus.

He yawned, and then went to get his mom, who was also shivering in her sleep.

“Mom,” Jonah shook her awake being able to see her breath in the cold air of the room.

“What?” she groaned.

“Look we can see our breath,” Jonah pointed out, “I think that means that we need to go to Cyrus’.”

“Gimme a minute, and we’ll go, can you fetch me my coat, and stuff.”   
“Yeah mom,” Jonah said leaving the room feeling the frozen floors through his layers of socks.

Jonah went to go, and get all of his mom's winter things before he got any of his.   
He took them back to his parent’s bedroom where she had barely gotten out of bed, and he started to put on his stuff.

Using his phone Jonah sent Cyrus a text telling them the good news that he was coming over.

She watched as Jonah pack on his winter gear, she was still watching even when Jonah pulled his hat down.

“What?” he asked his teary eyed mother.

“Nothing,” she softly said, going back to her own dressing.

Packed up like snowmen they left the house with a bag each.

The door could only open so wide, and some snow spilt inside the house, but it was fine.

The air was motionless, but yet the snowflakes fell in strange patterns going around in random directions.

Outside was colder than inside the house, although from inside the house they thought there was no way it could get any colder.

Trudging through the heaps of snow they walked on what they thought might be the sidewalk.

The snow had no markings in it, because they were the only ones crazy enough to go out in this weather.

Jonah’s mother was lagging behind only like ten feet behind him though.

Suddenly her son dropped down to the ground disappearing into the snow, “ow!” he had yelled.

“Jonah!” she yelled attempting to run over to him, she was kicking snow up every as she made it over to him.

Jonah laid there on the ground with the snow built up all around his body that sunk down into the snow.

He groaned, “what happened,” his mother asked him.

“My foot hit something hard, and I fell with it hitting my leg.”   
She looked down to see that there was not blood spewing out through his winter clothes.

Carefully she felt around to find what her son had tripped over, it was a very old fire hydrant.

It just happened to be so old that the Earth swallowed the bottom half of it entirely.

“Here,” she said trying to help him up.

Slowly, but surely Jonah made it back up to his feet where they continued to walk.

They both went down onto the road knowing that it would be safer there.

No worry of cars with this big ass layer of snow on the ground, also there would be no fire hydrants buried in the road for someone to get hurt over.

Cyrus had gotten the text after he woke up in his warm bed, and the next thing he knew he was watching out the window for any sign of Jonah as his parent’s kept telling him to come eat.

“But I can just eat with them, when they get here,” Cyrus told them.

“Cyrus Goodman listen to your mother,” his stepdad said in a dominant tone that honestly made his spine shiver.

“Okay, I’ll come eat, I’m sorry,” Cyrus said with displeasure.

His parents held a very tight rope around his neck that only got tighten when they found out about his boyfriend.

They love Cyrus, but they want to know about all of his relationships that way they can ensure that no one will hurt him.

Luckily they knew Jonah, and they trusted him fairly well, but they still always asked him interrogation like questions.

Cyrus grumpily ate his breakfast, sad that he will more than likely miss the arrival of Jonah, and his mother.

“Done,” Cyrus said trying to get up, but his dad pushed him back down killing his eagerness.

“No you still have your hashbrown to eat,” his step dad pointed out.

“I don’t like hashbrowns,” Cyrus told him trying to get up again, but his step dad stood in the way.

“You don’t know what you like, now eat the damn thing,” he told Cyrus not messing around.

Okay Cyrus might of lied, his parents are not actually as cool with him being gay as much as he would like to believe.

Or at least that was just his stepdad who was having the longest time processing it.

His mom spoke up, “he does know some things that he likes, and hashbrowns are not one of them. If you want it eaten that bad, I’ll just eat it.”

“But,” his step dad started, as he watched Cyrus hand his plate over to his mother, and then get up, and leave.

Cyrus went right to the living room where he watched for the arrival of Jonah.

“There, I see them!” Cyrus shouted pointing out the window where he spotted the two figures coming closer.

Cyrus was practically jumping up, and down on the sofa with excitement, it was like he has not seen Jonah in years, it had only been a couple of days.

“You have got to stop treating that boy like such a princess,” Cyrus’ stepdad told his mom.

She told him back, “well that son is our son, and as parents we love our son, and want to smother them in love.”

“Not when said son acts up, and talks back to his parents.”

“Oh please he didn’t want to eat a hash brown, and is really excited for his boyfriend to get here.”

“It doesn’t matter he needs to do whatever we tell him. And don’t you mean Jonah”

She argued back, “yes Jonah  _ his boyfriend _ . Cyrus is a great kid, you can ease up on him kay?”

“Ugh alright, but if he starts talking back to me again-”

“-They’re here!” Cyrus interrupted them opening up the front door.

His parents stopped their little dispute, and came to greet them as they entered the heated house.

“Welcome, welcome, come on in, let’s get you heated up,” she said to Jonah who she guided over to the fireplace.

“Just leave your stuff here, Cyrus will take it downstairs to dry, won’t you Cyrus?”

Jonah took off his snow gear as Cyrus stood there eagerly waiting.

Jonah’s mom did the same.

After Cyrus started his trip taking their stuff away, Cyrus’ mom treated them to breakfast in the kitchen.

Cyrus’ stepdad ventured away, he’d rather not socialize or watch his son interact with that boy.

When Cyrus got done with transporting the wet clothes, he came back up to find Jonah eating at the table.

He snuck up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his chest, he wanted to give him a kiss, but he moved his arms off rather quickly taken aback by how cold he was, “jeez you’re cold.”

“Thanks, haven’t noticed,” Jonah said with his face pink.

Cyrus sat in a empty seat by Jonah, and started to ask him lots of questions like, “how bad was it walking over here?”

His mom told him off, “Cyrus please, he is just trying to eat,” she then turned to Jonah with a apologetic look, “I’m sorry.”

Cyrus then fell silent feeling a bit bad, until his mom told him, “why don’t you go get a board game that we can all play?”   
“Alright,” Cyrus said as he got up to leave.   
“I can’t thank you enough for letting us stay,” Jonah’s mom started.

“No really it’s fine, we got a big house, and plenty to give, it’s our pleasure to have you all here to keep us company while we’re kinda trapped inside.”

Before they were done eating, Cyrus came back into the kitchen plopping down  _ The Game Of Life _ on the kitchen table.

Jonah just smiled, he has not played that game since he was eight.

Although the storm had left everyone in Shadyside snowed in, that did not keep Jonah, and Cyrus from making it to each other.

**End Of Chapter 10**   
  



	11. Chapter 11 - Snow More

 

Marty woke up to find that TJ had his morning wood poking in his buttocks still, just how it was when they had fallen asleep.

“Mm, TJ,” Marty groaned trying to roll over to face him, but the sleeping TJ just held Marty in tighter with his arms not letting him escape, then again if Marty did pull away from TJ’s naked body the cold would strike the both of them.

Marty smirked then moved his lower half all around rubbing up against TJ until he finally woke up saying, “wha-what’s happening here?”

“Nothing, just I wanted you to let go of me, so I can flip around, and face you again,” Marty told him.

“Way to tease a guy tho, look what you did to me.”

“It was like that when I woke up, now move your arm.”

TJ moved his arm, and Marty rolled around till he came chest to chest with TJ as he pulled Marty in closer with his member poking into the runners belly.

“Think we’ll have school monday?” TJ asked.

“Hopefully.”   
“Listen babe I love you, but don’t be sayin stupid stuff like that,” TJ told him.

“It’s not stupid tho, the weather is horrible, and we are going to freeze, if we have school that means that the weather got better. But yeah I guess that actually is pretty dumb to say we just need the power back on, I don’t know I guess I just kinda for-”   
TJ shut him up with a kiss, “sorry I had to, you started rambling.”   
Marty just laid there, and blushed, “is this really how we have to tough out the storm, laying together for hours, like what are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know we still do have battery life on some devices, if we wanna watch something.”

“That's what we always do cuddle, and watch stuff,” Marty complained.

“That’s because you won't let us have sex, like come on man I swear you tease me sometimes brushing your hand across my junk.”

“Like this?” Marty smirked reaching down, and grabbing his hard dick.

“Exactly like that you little tease.”   
Marty let go, “why thank you.”

TJ just stared at Marty until he asked, “what?”

TJ answered him, “I’m trying to figure out what it is that you want with me if it is not my body.”

“I just want someone to love me, because apparently at my house I am never good enough.”

“Awe I do love you though,” TJ said sweetly.

“I know that is why I want nothing, but like for real you should have been there when I did not make the basketball team last year, or when I had brought home my report card that had a C on it.”

“Well your dad sucks, and you know it, but luckily for you I can be your daddy wink wink.”

“Oh TJ, ever think for one moment that you are a bit too much.”

“Nope,” TJ responded simply.

“I’d never call you daddy by the way,” Marty told him sounding full of himself.   
“Try telling me that again when I’m pounding your ass hardcore showing no mercy.”

“Timothy James Kippen, what in the world has gotten into you, I never want to hear you speak like that again!” Tina shouted angrily from the doorway that was now open.

“Oh shit,” TJ said to Marty quietly.

“I better not find out you two are having sex yet, you’re both underage, and can wait.”   
“When did you have first have sex? Hmm?” TJ asked.

“That is no question to be asking your mother, I just came up here to tell you that the electricity should be back on in a few hours.”

“Well thanks mom, for walking in on us naked.”   
Marty started to blush from the announcement of TJ telling his mom that they are both naked right now, then again she should have already known that.

“Good thing you didn’t come check on me, and your dad last night, we had to stay warm too you know.”

“Ew gross, no one wants to picture that, bye.”

Tina just laughed, and shut the door.

“Yeah about that daddy thing I think I’ll be calling you Timothy from now on.”

“Shut it or I’ll break your dick off!” TJ warned him.

“Awe come on it’s a cute name, is lil ol Tim Tim upset, needa napy wapy?” Marty said in a baby voice.

“I’m not afraid to shove my cock into your mouth to shut you up.”   
Marty teased, “that’s a pretty big step up from kissing don’t you think?”

TJ groaned, “ugh I need a new boyfriend.”   
“Same Timothy is always super horny,” Marty said knowing full well that TJ does not want to be called by that name.

“And you love it, you probably go home, and jerk yourself off thinking of me, and the things I say.”

“Oh please,” Marty said, “I got better things to do than play with myself all day long like you do.”

“That was only one time,” TJ reminded Marty who mumbled back, “yeah only one time that I caught you in the act.

“Thank god the power will be back on soon,” TJ told Marty who agreed, “yeah.”

Jonah, and Cyrus played  _ The Game Of Life  _ nearly all morning long with all of the adults excluding Cyrus’ stepdad who said he had better things to waste his time doing.

Cyrus didn’t understand why his mom left his dad for this hunk of a junk, sorry excuse for a new dad, although he was a great husband, just a sucky dad.

After they finished up playing what was said to be the final game like two games ago they cleaned off the table, and Cyrus was allowed to go to his bedroom with Jonah.

On the way up to Cyrus’ room Jonah told him, “you know Cy-Guy I swear everytime I see you, you’re always a little more excited than the last time, and one of these days I am betting that you will simply explode with excitement.”

“What no I’m not, I stay the same level of excited everytime I see you,” Cyrus told Jonah defensively making to his room.

“Don’t lie to me babe, I saw you watching us get here from the front window.”

“Oh that no, I was looking around at the tops of the houses at the snow.”

“What did I just say about lying?” Jonah asked.

“Not to do it to you,” Cyrus squeaked out.

“That’s right,” Jonah said teasingly.

Jonah sat down in a blue moon chair, and asked, “so what is with your stepdad? Does he still not like me?”

Cyrus sat down into a matching chair adjacent from Jonah, “no it’s not that, you’re great.”   
“Then what does he not like you or something?”

Cyrus huffed, and said, “it’s not that either. He doesn’t like  _ us _ .”

Jonah got concerned, and asked, “has he ever been mean to you about it?”

Cyrus paused to think about it while his mind replayed a old memory that was not too long ago.

_ “Hey mom, can I go over to my boyfriend’s house for dinner tonight?” Cyrus asked eager, and all giddy getting used to using the word boyfriend instead of just Jonah. _

_ “That’s really not up to me, you’ll have to ask your father,” she told Cyrus who frowned knowing that there was no a chance of him not being able to go. _

_ Cyrus did not dare use the word boyfriend when he asked his stepfather, “hey dad, uh can I go over to Jonah’s house for dinner tonight if that is alright with you?” _

_ “Maybe, do you really think that some friend of yours is more important than your own family?” he asked intimidatingly. _

_ “No well yes, we are dating remember?” _

_ “Cyrus I could say I am dating a strawberry, just because you two act like you are dating doesn’t make it right or official.” _

_ Cyrus felt his heart sink as he tried to hold it all together as he bravely asked, “well can I go over to my friends house to eat?” _

_ “Hmm, if that friend is your girlfriend yes, if not no.” _

_ “But mom says that-” Cyrus started only to be cut off. _

_ “Do I look like her? To you probably, your messed up thinking that guys are good looking like women. We need to get you some help.” _

_ “I don’t need help, you do!” Cyrus spat angrily talking back to this man that he is forced to call his father that he has been taking orders from for years. _

_ “I will not have a child of mine using that tone of voice at me, or talking back to me, it’s already bad enough you’re a fag,” he said in all seriousness as he grabbed Cyrus by the neck of his shirt before letting him go practically pushing him out the door before he got mad enough to hit Cyrus. _

_ The door slammed shut, and Cyrus ran back to his mom where she saw his watery eyes, and she held out her arms as Cyrus dove onto the couch with her, and started crying. _

_ “I’m guessing he said no,” she said. _

_ Cyrus sniffled, “he said, a lot more than that.” _

_ “Oh poor baby, I will have to have a talk with him about what he said, this is ridiculous making you cry over his own stupidity.” _

_ “Then why did you leave dad, and marry him if you think he is stupid?” Cyrus asked. _

_ She patted his back, and said, “he’s not stupid-” _

_ “But you just said-” _ _   
_ _ “I know I know, when I married him he was perfectly fine-” _ _   
_ __ “So was your ex husband,” Cyrus muttered.

_ “I know you think that about him, but trust me it was a good thing I divorced him. Anyways I never knew he would react this way to you being happier than you’ve ever been, but I guess right now is bad example of happiness.” _

_ Cyrus’ stomach twisted in knots, “is it alright if I go to my room, and skip dinner, I’m not hungry anymore?” _

_ “Sure,” she said sweetly while a fire of rage built up inside her. _

Later that night she had the talk about what he said to Cyrus, “you didn’t say faggot did you?”

He stayed silent letting her know his answer, she hit his arm, “I can’t fucking believe you, he came to me, and cried his poor little eyes you. Seriously what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, and I know I tried controlling myself, but he’s just so… ugh.”

“Hunny you really got to watch yourself, and get over whatever this hatred is, he doesn’t deserve it.

_ Meanwhile Cyrus laid in his bed balling his eyes out sobbing quietly to himself, “if I had a girlfriend I could go see her, but god forbid I have a boyfriend, and I’m not allowed to go see him. Why is mom doing this to me? Why is she letting him treat me this way, doesn’t she love me?” _

_ Apparently not as much as Cyrus thought during this moment. _

“Hello, Cyrus? Has your dad ever said anything mean to you about it?” Jonah asked once again not getting a answer the first time.

“No,” Cyrus lied making Jonah ask, “you sure.”

“No, he has a few times, but it was my fault for talking back to him,” Cyrus admitted.

“Do you need a hug, and some kisses to feel better?”

“When do I not?” Cyrus asked as Jonah patted his lap where Cyrus came over, and sat on his lap sideways, where Jonah held his body as they kissed.

When Jonah pulled away he was met by the familiar giggling face of Cyrus who always got so bubbly from anytime he kissed him.

The electricity came back on, and right away they turned all the heat up to max to try, and heat up the house as quickly as possible.

It was nice having the lights back on again, and being able to open up the fridges again.

TJ slammed his laptop lid down, as he unzipped the sleeping bag to jump out of bed completely naked to have his bare feet hit the cold surface of the ground.

He seemed to forget that the house not heat back up instantly, Marty laughed at TJ seeing his reaction to the cold floor as he admired his backside, with the light being on he was able to actually see his body.

Marty also climbed out of the beanbag to put his clothes back on while TJ had done the same, but what Marty did not know was that TJ had turned around to get a peek at his naked ass.

After they got their clothes back on they waited for the house to get warm again, while at the same time trying to get used to the feeling of their cold clothes on their bodies again.

“Let’s go downstairs,” TJ said, as they both got up, and went to the living room.

In the kitchen was Tina who was standing at the stove while she exclaimed, “look we can cook again.”   
She was making breakfast foods even though it was late into the afternoon, so TJ asked, “you do know that your making breakfast a few hours too many late?”

“Yeah I know, it’ll be fine, who doesn’t love sausage biscuits, and bacon, and eggs?”

Marty shly said, “me,” at the same time TJ pointed over at Marty while Tina turned her attention to them instead of the food.

“Are you kidding me, what don’t you like?” she asked turning back around to face the stove.

“Just the bacon,” Marty answered making Tina nearly flip the fuck out.

“Stop lying, everyone loves bacon, and I mean everyone.”   
“Guess I’m not everyone,” Marty said.

TJ ruffled through Marty’s bedhead, and whispered into his ear, “damn straight you ain’t.”   
It left Marty unsure of what he meant exactly, but it was best not to question it, “well you may not love bacon, but you’ll love mine.”

“Isn’t all bacon the same?” he asked.

“Not even close, I make mine bacon balls, they shrivel up real small into a cluster like ball, all nice, and crispy.”

Marty turned, and whispered to TJ, “I’ll just give you mine.”

TJ smirked, and said back, “yeah, and later tonight I can give you mine.”

Marty stood there with a blank expression before his eyes went wide, “really TJ? Again.”

Tina turned back at the boys, and asked, “what did TJ do now? It better not be more of that nasty talk I heard this morning.”

TJ’s face went flushed at how his mom always, and he meant always seemed to know what he was up to.

Marty quickly came up with a lie, “no nothing like that, TJ just beat my highscore at a game, he just never lets me win.”

“What game?” Tina asked in a nonchalant way.

Marty said, “ _ Thumb Drift _ ,” while TJ said, “ _ Subway Surfers _ .”

At that moment both boys knew that they were caught in their own lie, as Tina said, “that’s a interesting game, now why don’t you go, and actually beat each other’s highscores at those games instead of lying to me.”

With the power back on, Jonah, and his mom only stayed for a few more hours, and had lunch before they went back home.

“This time don’t hit that fire hydrant,” Jonah’s mom told him as she laughed, Jonah didn’t think it was funny then again he was the one who felt how bad it hurt.

“Real funny mom,” Jonah said agitated.

“It’s okay hun, when you get home you can take a shower to wash the shame off, I wasn’t going to tell you this, but it looked really embarrassing the way you just plunged forward into the snow.”

“You know calling me  _ hun _ does not make saying that okay?” Jonah told her as they trudged through the thick layers of snow, and ice.

Meanwhile Cyrus’ stepdad came out from his hiding to rejoin his family.

He sat down next to Cyrus, “you know Cyrus, I’ve been thinking…”

**End Of Chapter 11**   
  
  



	12. Chapter 12 - Christmas Gift

 

_**~** Meanwhile Cyrus’ stepdad came out from his hiding to rejoin his family. _

_ He sat down next to Cyrus, “you know Cyrus, I’ve been thinking…” **~** _

Cyrus anxiously sat in his spot shifting his weight around waiting for his stepdad to say whatever it is that he is going to say.  _ Was he going to say that I’m not allowed to see Jonah anymore?  _ Cyrus thought. The only thing that he could do was wait, or hope that his mom comes in, and monitors the conversation.

“I’ve been thinking about your relationship with Jonah,” Cyrus nodded his head as he heard his voice change to somewhat sympathetic. “You really do love him, don’t you?” Cyrus was unsure if it was a trap or not.

“Mhm,” Cyrus said nodding his head a big yes.

“Okay, I just don’t get how, he’s a boy, and you’re one too, I don’t see how that works.” Cyrus thought about it for a little while. Was his stepdad really trying to make a effort to understand him? He liked to hope so, maybe all this nonsense will stop, and he can have his old father back the one he knew before he got a boyfriend.

“Well you know how a girl likes a boy?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah.”

“It’s like that, I like boys like a girl does.”  
“But you’re not a girl.”

“I know,” Cyrus told him trying to think of something else he can say to explain it better. “Like the attraction I am  _ meant  _ to have for girls, I have that for guys, I can’t change that. Think about it if it was a choice why would someone choose something that will make their own father call them a fa-ah.” Cyrus started to choke on his own words.

“A faggot?” he asked as Cyrus nodded his head yes. “I guess that makes sense, but how are you gay? Neither of your parents are.” Maybe this whole ordeal was going to take a lot longer than he expected, at least he was trying to make a effort. So far things seemed pretty good.

“It’s like a genetic thing, of what gender you will be attracted to. Mom is attracted to guys, and I am like her in that way, her genes that code for that, I have those same ones.” Cyrus felt proud of himself, he felt that he explained that in a very simple, and easy way to explain.

“If there is nothing that you can do about it, then why is it illegal in parts of the world?” He was making a very good argument, and getting into things that not even Cyrus knew the answer to.

“That I do not know, maybe that are all like you, and just don’t know, and don’t even wanna hear them out, because they are too busy executing them.” Cyrus started to tear up talking about gay people like they were their own kind, like they are different from the rest of the humans.

“Oh, well about Jonah.”

“Yeah?” Cyrus said getting excited that he was going to say some good news.

“He’s a good kid, you can date him, just try not to get so lovey dovey around me. I’m still working on not being  _ ignorant _ like your mother likes to put it.”

A genuine smile formed on Cyrus’ face as his stepdad cracked a very similar facial expression. Cyrus held out his arms hoping for a hug as tears stayed in the corners of his eyes. “Thank you, that’s all I ever wanted to hear.” Cyrus’ mother entered in on the scene as the two were hugging.

“Whoa what’s happening in here? A group hug without me?” she said running over to them to bend forward, and join in on the family hug swaddling their son with love. Cyrus missed this, he was glad to finally have it back.

Cyrus answered her, “dad’s finally letting me date Jonah.” He sounded excited as can be even though he was already dating Jonah without his dad agreeing with it. She looked over at her husband with a proud look on her face. It looked like he was finally getting over himself, and coming to terms with his gay son that is the same as he has always been.

Marty swore that he was in love with TJ, and he will marry him one day. To prove this strong love Marty wanted to get TJ something big for christmas. The gift he had his mind on was a 70 inch 4k ultra HD flat screen television. Just one problem that he had with it… it is priced at $2,000.

Marty is willing to do anything in his power to ensure that he can get this for his boyfriend. Even if it was something bad, like illegal bad. There was one quick easy way to earn some fast cash that he thought of, but it was dangerous, and he was not too sure on how to even get started. He could get involved in a drug ring. There is already plenty of crackheads scattered throughout the town, if he were to try to get his hands on some, he can find a supplier, and try to join.

TJ, and Marty were never ones for keeping secrets, but this would have to be kept  a secret from TJ. Marty feared that TJ would go out, and tell his mother, Tina about it, and she would do something crazy like not let TJ date him anymore. 

Texting was Marty’s first plan, he was messaging the people he thought that could help him get his hands on some crack cocaine. He even contacted the kids that he is not good friends with, and they just kept pointing him in the direction of other people. It was exactly like a wild goose chase, until he came across to a man named Bezalel.

They made a plan to meet up after Marty explained that he needed to make some quick cash, and he did not care what he had to do. The thing that Marty did not know of was how good of a businessman Bezalel is. Meanwhile Marty thought of what he would have to do to prove that they can trust him.

The bathroom door opened up, and TJ stepped out into Marty’s room only wearing a towel. Marty should have known that TJ was going to try to do something like this. It was kinda suspicious that he wanted to shower at his house instead of his own before coming over. TJ watched as Marty looked up from his phone, and smirked at him.

Next thing was TJ standing right outside the bathroom door as he purposefully made his towel drop down to the ground. Marty cast his eyes upon TJ’s impressive looking member as it hung below a patch of dark blonde pubic hair.  _ Damn _ Marty thought,  _ I’ve been denying having sex with that! _

TJ began to get hard without even touching himself as Marty watched, with his face going flushed seeing his boyfriend in the nude like this especially right after a shower when he is freshly cleaned with still wet hair. “Look Marty he’s happy,” TJ said nodding down at his nearly erect length as Marty tried not to giggle at what TJ said.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Marty told him taking note of how large his penis is.

“Eh, you love it though.”  
“Oh do I now?” Marty smirked.

“Yeah, and it looks like TJ junior wants to meet you.”

Marty watched in pure amusement as TJ let his cock lead the way over to him. “You named it  _ TJ Junior? That’s hilarious.  _ I think that TJ Junior looks tired, and could use a nap, why don’t you put him back away, and get some clothes on.”

“Ugh Marty,” TJ groaned, “come on at least touch it, I know you want to.” TJ was one hundred percent right about that, Marty did want to feel up it.

“If I do, will you go get dressed?”

“Uh huh,” TJ promised as he stood there waiting for Marty grab ahold of his junk. Marty thumbed the head of his cock, and flicked his ballsack.

“There all done, no go get dressed,” Marty told him cheekily.

“What a tease, I’ll get you back one day when you are the one wanting some real action. I’ll make you beg for me.” TJ went back into the bathroom to get changed leaving the door open so they can hear each other better.

“Oh please, I’m not a hormone filled monster who is always wanting sex, I can wait, and you can too.”

“You know what? Cyrus, and Jonah are probably getting more action than I am. Maybe I’ll go, and join them in a polyamorous relationship. Then they can both be down on their knees worshipping me.”

“Oh gawd please don’t tell me you actually fantasize about that,” Marty pleaded.

“I do when I’m not thinking about making sweet love to your ass. You can’t deny that them boys would want my big dick unlike you.”

“Wow, just wow,” Marty said as TJ finished up getting dressed, and coming out of the bathroom. “And you’re wrong about one thing, I do want your dick.”

“Didn’t seem like it when you just thumbed the tip,” TJ pointed out as he laid down beside Marty.

“Okay fine TJ, wanna know the truth?”

“Yeah.”  
“I’m scared,” Marty admitted.

“Of having sex?” TJ asked.

“Yeah, like what if I am not good at it, and I suck.” TJ internally thought of saying,  _ yeah you would suck. Suck this dick _ , but he didn’t because Marty was serious. “I don’t know I’m just afraid you might leave me if I can’t satisfy you.”

TJ pulled Marty closer as he moved his hands downwards, and grabbed onto his ass cheeks through his shorts, “are you kidding me, these buns are top notch. Oh, and I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, I’d be new to this whole sex thing too, but I’m sure we can figure it out together.”

“But you seem so good, like you already know what you are doing,” Marty stated as he was still smiling from the compliment about his ass.

“Thanks, just know whenever you do feel like doing it, we can take it as slow as you want, okay?”

“Okay,” Marty said giddily before kissing up on TJ. Marty broke apart from the kiss for a split second to move his head over, and sniff the crook of his neck. “Damn you smell good.”

“It’s how you smell everyday, and you wonder why I wanna bang you all the time.”

“For the record, I’d be the one banging you,” Marty told him.

“Sure you would,” TJ said sarcastically. To prove Marty wrong TJ moved over on top of Marty, and started to grind his crotch against his, while kissing from his mouth to his neck. Marty rolled his head back, and moaned softly. Marty then spread his legs out, and wrapped them around TJ’s waist lifting them up into the air. TJ stopped kissing Marty giving him enough time to process what position they were in. “Now what was that about you being the one to bang me?”

Marty just blushed, “you cheated.”

“How,” TJ said as he slowly grinded against him.

“You’re just too seductive, I didn’t even know what was happening till after.”

“I know, but look at what your legs did, you’re a natural born bottom.”  
Marty’s face went a darker shade red, as he said, “nuh un.” Marty knew there was no point in denying the truth especially with TJ being above him like he is right now. Marty moved his legs down, and TJ got off him.

“You know you blush when you lie to me.”

“Shuddup,” Marty said feeling embarrassed that he couldn’t lie to TJ.

“Okay mister bossy pants.” TJ then reached over Marty, and grabbed his phone. “Let’s see who you’ve been texting.”  
Marty right away tried grabbing his phone back from TJ before he saw his messages with Bezalel. He failed as TJ turned it away from him, and started reading messages out loud. “Sweet dreams, I love you. Morning babe you up, I gotta tell you about my crazy dream.” Marty then realized he was reading his messages to TJ. TJ then turned back to Marty holding the phone close to his chest asking, “so mister, wanna explain who this TJ Kippen fellow is you have been flirting with?”

Marty snatched his phone back from TJ, and turned it off. “TJ is just this guy I’ve been dating. I love him with all my heart. At first I helped him with his science, and math, and he helped me with basketball. Oh yeah did I mention he is the captain of the basketball team. Anyways sometimes he likes to be a jerk, and abuse his powers, and fluster me.”

“Awe he sounds like a amazing guy, you should totally have sex with him. I bet he would really love that.”

“You know what maybe than can be his Christmas gift. He’d have a white Christmas.”  
“Only if Christmas would come early, that’d be great.”

**End Of Chapter 12.**   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13 - Mischievous Plan

 

Jonah stood by Cyrus’ locker leaning up against the wall watching as his boyfriend dug through his locker. The door just so happened to be perfectly positioned where Jonah could not see Cyrus’ face just his body leaning forward into the locker. Jonah asked him, “how are you parents so rich?”

Cyrus shut his locker positioning two magnets onto a folder he was holding as he answered Jonah’s question, “so my dad, well stepdad already inherited a lumspone of cash from his grandparents right? And basically he knows how to make money with money, just some business stuff I don’t know nothing about.” Hm, Jonah thought about it.

“Here,” Cyrus said taking off one of the magnets he kept hidden by having the folder facing Jonah. Jonah looked at the black side of the odd shaped magnet.

“What’s this?” he asked reluctantly taking the magnet from his hand to flip it over. Jonah’s face lit up as he read out loud the big bold words on the frontside, “docious.”

When Jonah looked back up to Cyrus he was holding up a very similar magnet, just that it had said, “magocious.” The two giggled for a short bit, until Cyrus said, “yeah I thought these would be neat, we can put them on our lockers.”

“Nice, but tell me honestly, do you really like when I say  _ docious magocious _ ? Also how did you manage to get these things?”

“No I don’t like it when you say those two words, I love it. About how I got them, I came across a website that had custom magnets where you could get them to say whatever you wanted.”

“Awe well thanks, I’ll go stick it on my locker,” Jonah side trying to leave to do as he told him. Cyrus quickly grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

“Not so fast, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Oblivious as the the boy was Jonah stood there, and said, “no,” doubting his own words. Cyrus puckered his lips to give the teen a hint. “Oh, but we’re at school,” Jonah pointed out making Cyrus frown on the inside. Kissing wasn't’ a thing that students were meant to do at a middle school, but plenty of the couples already did, and no one ever cracked down on it. Luckily it hasn’t gotten to the point of makeout sessions, those would definitely be put a stop to.

Cyrus slapped his  _ magocious _ magnet onto the front of his locker near the top positioned in the center. “Just one quick kiss, no one is looking?” Cyrus asked wanting to know what it felt like to kiss at school. Without a answer Jonah leaned in, and pecked Cyrus’ cheek, “bye, if I stay any longer I’m going to be late… again.”

“Bye,” Cyrus told him. The kiss wasn’t on the lips, but it was getting there slowly, but surely. Cyrus stood there flustered while Jonah quickly walked down the hall slapping his magnet on his locker as he went by, disappearing into his designated classroom. Then the bell rang startling Cyrus, “crud,” he said under his breath.

Cyrus quickly scurried off to his class, having to knock on the door to get let in. “You’re late, do you have a pass?” the teacher greeted him.   
“Nope.” he said swiftly walking past, and taking his seat only to get scolded by Andi who leaned over to his desk.

“Lemme guess Jonah?”

“Ye-ah how’d you know?” Cyrus asked. Andi had a look on her face that paged the question  _ is he serious? He’s been late because of Jonah like four times already. _

“This ain’t the first time he’s been the cause,” Andi said as the teacher cut her off.

“Quiet down, I need to take roll call.” The class shut up right away as her voice pierced through the dense air of the classroom which she was the ruler of.

Marty was honestly quite terrified of this afternoon, he was going to meet Bezalel. Luckily for Marty’s distracted mind he had the science teaching making them spend the whole period taking notes. Absentmindedly he copied the words down onto his paper, not taking in any of the information that was presented. Near the end of class, TJ nudged Marty, “hey do you think you could explain what these notes mean after school?”

“Uh, no I can’t… I’m busy, but I can explain it to you tomorrow before school?” Marty quickly tried to come up with some excuse of TJ asked him what he was doing specifically after school today.  _ I could say I have to…. Go visit my grandparents for a dinner party _ , Marty thought.

“Oh well tomorrow morning it is. If you don’t mind me asking, what is it you’re busy with?”

“Grandparents,” Marty bluntly said embarrassing himself, “I have to go visit my grandparents today.”

“Hm, okay, but if your granny tries to pinch your cheeks don’t let her, tell her they’re mine.” TJ had a smirk that was growing on his face as he told Marty that.

“I have a feeling we aren’t talking about the same cheeks.”

“These ones goober,” TJ said pinching onto Marty’s cheek making his mouth produce a strange slop noise from the corner of his lips parting.

“Doubt it,” Marty said. TJ just huffed in response knowing that Marty was absolutely right about which cheeks he was referring to. When the final bell of school rang Marty could feel his heart beating through his chest. With each step he took closer to the agreed upon destination his heart throbbed from within. Marty pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket to read the time. He picked up his pace, he didn’t wanna be late for his first introduction that would be bad.

Marty ventured down a dead end road towards a road sign where a figure stood. What he was not expecting was him to be wearing a black ski mask that covered up his face, only allowing for his eyes to be seen. Marty approached, and the stiff man turned towards him, and asked, “are you Marty?”

“Yeah,” Marty said gulping, then falling silent not knowing what to say. 

“See that shack right there?” he said pointing to the wooden cabin buried behind some trees.

“Uh huh,” Marty said.

“Follow me,” he said leading Marty off the dead end of the road through the woods a tiny bit to the cabin while talking to him. “Now I will be sending you updates of your clients that you will be delivering to. I’ll supply you with everything that you need, and I’ll be sure to know if you are trying to cheat me out of a deal. Now in this shack is where we store all sorts of supplies, and I NEVER want to catch your ass in here without me accompanying you, go it?”

“Yes sir,” Marty said eager to get started.

As Bezalel opened the door with a key, a man looked back, and called out, “who’d you bring this time?” The man was wearing a brown hat, and he was long, and lankey with messy hair that was turning grey along with a out of control beard with blisters, scabs, and sores all over his skin.

“Our new delivery boy, call him Marty.” Bezalel closed the door, and locked it back while marty stood on the mud covered rug in the center while Bezalel ordered him, “strip.”

“What?” Marty said in confusion.

Bezalel made a quick hand signal to the hillbilly looking guy who reached down under the counter, and pulled out a handgun that made Marty’s heart stop just from the sight alone. Bezalel repeated himself, “down to your underwear now! We gotta make sure you got nothing on you.”

Marty had no doubt in his mind how serious the two men where, right away he started flinging his clothes off until he was done in his underwear. Bezalel bent down with his ski mask still hiding his face away unlike the other skinny man who had his face exposed. While Marty stood there in pure fear the man ruffled through his clothing only to find a few things, his wallet, and phone. He skimmed through the wallet, and put it back down.

Marty thought he was good, and passed, but Bezalel placed his hands on Marty’s parts through his underwear feeling around. He then patted his back, and said, “okay we’re good. You can put your clothes back on.” Right away Marty put his clothing back on while the hillbilly man lowered the gun down, but kept it in his grip.

Once Marty was clothed again Bezalel brought Marty over to the counter where he presented him with a big dark green bag. He unzipped it, and started showing Marty the features of it, “now as you see here there is a secret compartment where you will stash the cocaine, and on top of it you can pile up dirty clothes or something. Never let this bag out of your sight, got it?”

“Yeah,” Marty said trying to retain all the information he was presented with today. 

“Have you ever had crack boy?” the hillbilly man asked.

“No,” Marty replied.

“Well you’re going to,” Bezalel said as he was getting things ready. Marty gulped figuring out what he was getting himself into. “It’s your choice, you can snort it or smoke it?”

“Which one will have the least effect?” Marty wisely asked. But then he thought  _ what if they lie to me, just to fuck with me? _

“Smoking,” the hillbilly croaked with a toothless grin. Marty looked over at Bezalel, and got no facial expression due to the black material over his face. “We gotta place out back for yah.”

“Why do I have to do this?” Marty asked as Bezalel got out two tiny bags one with a lump of white the other with the same white just looking like sand. He proceeded to get out a crack pipe, and a lighter along with a straw.

“So we know we can trust you,” the older man said. Marty nodded his head, and headed out the backdoor with the man where they stood before the woods with no buildings at any sides. “So which will it be, smore or snort?”

Marty wanted to believe that the hillbilly inside told the truth about smoking it is better, but another part of him told him that it was a trick. “Snort,” Marty said. The man had a old looking metal dish outside that appeared to be dirty, he brushed it off with his hand, and sat it done on a concrete slab that just so happened to be placed near them. Bezalel then poured out the packet onto the dish, and used the straw to adjust it according where it was in a line formation about three inches long.

Marty took the straw into his own quivering hand as Bezalel closely watched him. Marty got down onto his hands, and knees to be level with the metal tray. Marty positioned the straw to his nostril, and asked, “do I just-?”

“Uh hun,” he said. “Make sure you get all of it. There is nobody I hate more than somebody that is wasteful.” He kept a close watch on Marty as he positioned the other end of the straw to start of the line. He took a deep breath, and then inhaled throw his nose like he was sucking snot back up, as he moved the straw around trying to get all of it. Right away he felt the tiny particles enter his body, and a strong burning sensation in his nose. He took another large inhale to get the remainder of the crumbs, finally examining the tray to make sure it was spotless. When he tried to breath normally though his nose it burnt worse, and made his eyes tear up.

Marty blinded handed the straw off to Bezalel which he simply discarded once he got inside along with putting away the other supplies he had gotten out. “Now here is your bag with 12 grams, I don’t expect to see you back until you have completed enough orders to equal those 12 got it?”

“Yes,” Marty said breathing out his mouth instead of his nose because it burnt so bad.

“Now get the fuck outta here,” the man hollered making Marty scared, as he carried the bag, and dashed out the door that Bezalel had unlocked for him. Once outside Marty wiped under his nose with his sleeve making sure he had not left a mess. All of a sudden he felt his nose feel running, so he had to inhale to keep whatever was trying to come out to stay in. When doing so it felt like it had when he initially snorted it.

Marty was now at the dead end road going a little ways though the woods with a bag filled with some crack cocaine, while he himself had just done some. Meanwhile back at the shack the hillbilly asked, “did you get the video?”

“Sure did,” Bezalel said admiring his own crafty work of installing a camera directly outside the back to be facing the concrete slab where he got perfect footage of a boy snorting a substance, and without a doubt that person is Marty.

On Marty’s walk to his home, he felt something strange. His legs near the bottom started to tingle, and feel really good. In fact he loved the feeling as it traveled up his legs, coursing throughout his whole body. It made him feel light as air. The sensation was so good that it made his neck, and shoulders twitch a little from how unusual the new feelings are to him.

Marty saw a couple of people walking on the sidewalk when he made it into the main portion of town. He thought to himself,  _ look at them walking. Fuck they spotted me, They must know what is in my bag, I gotta get outta here. _ Marty randomly picked up his pace leaving the women that gave him a friendly glace confused when he sprinted past. In a matter of less than ten minutes Marty got home, and at the door his mom asked, “want a snack or something dinner will be a while?”   
“No thanks,” Marty said not feeling the slightest urge of hunger. “But I’ll take a drink.”

She noticed his jittery body, and asked, “are you shivering? Also where did that bag come from?”

Marty went along with it, “YeahYeahYEahI’mJustALittleColdIsAll. The bag, it’s uhh… from school, our new gym bags.”

“Well that bag looks filthy let me wash it for you.”

“Won’t be needed.”   
“Okay are you sure?”

“Yes, I’mSure,” Marty told his mother. As he went around her with the bag still in his hand as he quickly went into the kitchen. He got a cup of water, and filled it up, drank the whole thing. He started to fill it up again, and once it got full he drank about half of it, and stopped. Then he went around the house into his bedroom where he locked his door shut. He tossed down the bag, and laid on his bed, He couldn’t hold still, and got back up, and paced around his room.

There were his thoughts again,  _ oh no! My mom definitely knows I’m on a crack high! She’s probably coming to my room right now, or worse calling the police! Oh no I am so fucking screwed. What do I do, what do I do? Think think think god damnit.  _ Marty then tossed himself back onto his bed.

He tossed, and turned, and squired around trying not to cry,  _ what if TJ finds out what I done? He’ll dump me, and I’ll have no one that loves me! TJ will find out, I just know he will. What have I done. I didn’t help him with his science work, and now he’s going to fail because of me, I’m the worst boyfriend there is, I should be dead. _

There was pang in his chest, and a tickle in his nose as he felt the time around him moving in a faster pace. “Oh-ho-ho man,” Marty giggled to himself as he laid on his back,  _ This feels great, I want more, I need more! _ Marty’s fingers got all jittery, and he started to wiggle them tap repeatedly all over his shoulders. “Whoo!” Marty called to himself in enjoyment. 

Another ten minutes rolled around, and Marty was till randomly touching himself while his throat felt dry like a desert. He needed more water. Marty got up, and went into the bathroom where he turned on the sink, and lowered his head down cupping his shaking hands, and throwing water up at his face to his open mouth where he tried to catch it. He turned his head sideways, and got down into the sink letting the water spray into his mouth directly. He just kept drinking it until his stomach felt full, and he went to lay back down.

Suddenly he didn’t feel all jittery anymore he felt extremely sad. Tears started rolling down his face as he hugged his pillow, and sobbed to himself, “everyone hates me. Bezalel is just out to get me in jail, I just know it. TJ has been leading me on this whole time, he doesn’t really love me. I’m just a lame faggot that deserves to be beat. I know I’m worthless I shouldn’t be such a bother to the rest of the world.”

Marty squeezed onto his pillows for dear life as he rolled over under them, and pulled them down. The thoughts in his head went rampid,  _ my dad is going to bust down that door any minute, and beat me with a belt. My mom knows what I did, she told my dad, now they both hate me. They’re going to throw me thru the window for what I done, and never let me back in. I’ll have to live on the streets until I starve to death _ .

Marty stopped his crying as he heard a knock on his door, his gut fear was it was his dad to harm him. “Are you okay, I heard crying in there?” his mom’s voice called as she tried to get the door open, but she couldn’t because it was locked.

Marty immediately felt angry that his own mother would ask that question, and in a blind fury he yelled at her, “go away! Leave me the hell alone!”

“Woah,” she said, “alright I’ll be having a talk with you later mister.”

“TJ you haven’t been talking much, what’s on your mind?” Amber said as TJ sat in a booth at the spoon with Jonah, and Cyrus on the other side.

“Don’t you have work to do?” TJ said a little too harsh. Jonah, and Cyrus both started to wonder what was going on with him, as Amber growled, and walked away.

“Well that was rude,” Cyrus said.

“Yeah,” Jonah cutted in, “where is that coming from?”

TJ explained to them, “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just Marty said he was going to be visiting his grandparents today, and like ten minutes ago I saw him running bye with a bag I’ve never seen before.”

“Oh, well don’t worry, plans can change you just have to ask him about it later,” Jonah told him.

TJ smiled, and told the two of them, “you know you’re absolutely right. Gosh you two make being a couple look easy.”

Cyrus then pointed out, “thanks, but we are not that perfect, just this morning he kissed me on the cheek.”   
Jonah argued back, “so?”

“I was wanting it on the lips,” Cyrus said with a oh so adorable pout. To make up for it Jonah kissed him right then, and there. “Still not the same, I wanted it at school.”

TJ found amusement in their young love problems, while he himself had bigger relationship problems that he does not yet know about. Jonah crossed his arms, and said, “I liked it better here, because it tasted like baby taters.”

Cyrus then took his arm that was closer to Jonah, and placed it flat onto his upper thigh, while his other hand he held a baby tater between his two fingers, bringing it closer to Jonah’s face. Cyrus tapped it on Jonah’s nose, and said “boop.”

Jonah groaned, “really Cy? Now I’m going to get a pimple on the tip of my nose.”

TJ chimed in, “wow says mister acne free face, you’ll never have a pimple in your life.” Then under his breath he muttered, “lucky bastard.”

With a hand still resting on Jonah’s thigh he tried to do what Cyrus did to him, and  _ boop _ his nose with a baby tater. What Jonah was not expecting was when Cyrus moved forward quickly making Jonah drop the baby tater right into his mouth where he ate it. Amber glanced at them from across the diner, and shook her head no with a slight smile. It brought her joy that her ex had found someone new, someone that treats him better than she did.

**End Of Chapter 13**

  
  



	14. Chapter 14 - Delivery?

 

_**Previously ~•~** _

_ “Well that was rude,” Cyrus said. _

_ “Yeah,” Jonah cutted in, “where is that coming from?” _

_ TJ explained to them, “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just Marty said he was going to be visiting his grandparents today, and like ten minutes ago I saw him running bye with a bag I’ve never seen before.”  _

_**~•~** _

Marty was relieved when he had finally came down from his high although there was some not so good side effects. He had loads of trouble trying to catch a little shut eye, he kept waking up at random times with a dry throat, and a strong hankering for more crack. There was more in his green bag, but he didn’t dare take any for himself, he would surely get caught. With the cash he earns, he could buy some for TJ, and himself if he really wanted to.

After that rough night the young male with bags under his eyes, and bed head got questioned about last night from his mom. “What was with you the other night? Did that boy do something to you?” Before Marty could swallow her words she was shoving more down his throat, “he didn’t touch you did he?”

She had gotten so close, and up in Marty’s business that he had to gently push he mother back away from him with a hand on her forehead steering her body away. “Jeez momma no, gosh can you just let a man get ready for school.”

“You’re not a man yet so hushup, also you can stay home for today, you don’t look the greatest.”

“Thanks mom,” Marty said getting up to go, and take a shower along with reading himself for a new day of his life. Marty took a few deep breaths analyzing his current situation while he showered remembering something. He has basketball practice after school today. That just means even more time he would be losing to other things, not that basketball was  problem, he enjoyed playing, just not so much the team’s feelings of him being a player. It’s like the coach doesn’t notice any of the neglect on his own sports team that he meant to be facilitating instead of handing over all that work to the team captain. He even has TJ doing things like scheduling the practices, and sending out the schedules to his teammates.

Upon arriving at school, Marty dragged himself past the front doors, and down the hall to his, and TJ’s spot. Once making himself presentable to TJ who shooed away a tiny group of girls he was chatting it up with Marty tiredly said, “sssup?”

TJ noticed how trashy Marty looked. His hair was flat on his head, not styled, and his eyes looked to be yearning for rest while his shoulders slumped forward under a black hoodie that he tossed on last minute. “Oh wow taking a lazy day today huh?” TJ then yawned without even being tired himself. 

Now taking Marty’s hands in his own to keep his attention he asked him, “hey so yesterday, I saw you out, and about… I thought that you were going to be with your grandparents. Like if you wanna blow me off tell me what for instead of making up some lie, because that really hurts you know.” In Marty’s mind he had a hyper speed flashback of the event that TJ is talking about.

_**~•~** _

_ Marty saw a couple of people walking on the sidewalk when he made it into the main portion of town. He thought to himself,  look at them walking. Fuck they spotted me, They must know what is in my bag, I gotta get outta here. Marty randomly picked up his pace leaving the women that gave him a friendly glace confused when he sprinted past.  _

_**~•~** _

Snapping back into reality Marty squeezed both of TJ’s large hands raising them up a little bit. “Oh that no no no, that is not at all what happened. I did go, and see my grandparents, are you sure that you didn’t mistake me for someone else?”

TJ leaned in towards Marty resting his forehead just above Marty’s hairline looking down at his face whispering. “Yes I know what my boyfriend looks like. He gots this fine ass that is unmistakable for anyone else's. God bless tight sweatpants.”

Marty didn’t get phased by TJ’s inappropriate for a school setting behavior, he was too drained of energy to notice exactly what he said. Marty then explained to TJ nearly falling forward resting his head on TJ’s shoulder talking to the wall behind him. “The only time I was not with my grandparents yesterday was when my parents made me run an errand. My grandma left her bag that she needs. Instead of one of them going who can drive I had to run to go, and get it from the local storage units.”

TJ rubbed on Marty’s back patting it a few times, “yeah that makes sense I was worrying about nothing. I was scared that you were getting blackmailed or something, and were off killing people or something.”

“Tea-Jay-hay,” Marty halfheartedly giggled, “you’re so ridiculous.” TJ snaked his hands from his back down lower.

“You’re right,” he said as Marty felt a firm squeeze on his ass cheeks, “I’m ridiculous for these babies.”

“Excuse me!” a teacher assistant said, making TJ’s hands shoot away, and back to himself. “Just what do you boys think you are doing,” she said only to hold up a hand saying, “wait nevermind don’t tell me I don’t wanna know. Just get out of the hallway if you’re going to be doing that crap.” She angrily strolled off.

Once she was around the corner TJ burst out laughing, “she, she, she,” TJ struggled to get his words out as he wheezed. “She saw me holding your butt.” A light blush faded onto Marty’s face.

“I know did you see how disgusted she looked?”

“Yeah, and tomorrow we can be tonguing each other, and see what she says about that.”

Marty stepped a foot back from TJ, “or we don’t, and stay not kicked out of school.” TJ’s laughs faded to a slight frown. Marty watched with hazy eyes as TJ reached forward his open palm coming closer to the side of his face. Marty’s heart raced thinking TJ was going to hold his cheek, and gently kiss him. His excited eyes watched as his hand went by his head, going back farther as his own eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

TJ pulled Marty’s hoodie up, and then forward so far that it hid his entire face from any side view which also blocked off all of Marty’s peripheral vision. Marty stayed frozen as he stared into the captains eyes which grew bigger as his face floated closer to his. Soon TJ planted a kiss on his lips that was discreet from the rest of the world from the hood.

“Now that’s what’s good in the hood,” TJ said blowing air out his nose at his own joke. Marty slightly shook his head.

“It’s too early in the morning for your dry humor,” Marty said right before the bell rang sending the students out into the halls to navigate to their designated classrooms.TJ pushed Marty forward to get him going off to class as Marty walked in the crowd removing his hood from his head. TJ just smiled as he watched Marty fade away down the hall mixing in with his peers, before turning off, and going to his first class of the day.

When English class rolled around the class was once again silent with the teachers favorite thing, silent reading while she catches up on grading that she never works on outside of school.  _ *Buzz! Buzz!*  _ Marty’s phone vibrated in his pocket startling him making his arms absentmindedly fling the book off his desk, and onto the ground. The teacher then asked, “is there a problem?” Marty was unaware she was talking to him as he bent forward, and scooped up his book to continue pretending to read while he rested his eyes. “Marty,” the teacher said with urgency in her voice.

Marty turned to face her thinking that he would be in trouble, and end up with detention, and basketball practice tonight that he could only do one of. “Yeah?”

“Is there a problem?” she asked once again confusing Marty until the kid in front of Marty whispered to him something.

“You threw your book to the ground.”

“Uh, oh,” Marty said his brain coming to a conclusion with what they meant. “No ma’am.”

“You sure? I normally don’t have students abusing books.”

“Yeah,” Marty said feeling embarrassed as the class slowly went back to reading with a couple students snickering at him. With all that going on with the teacher Marty completely forgot to check his phone that was the root of that whole ordeal that just went down. Hopefully it was nothing important.

Jonah was getting ready to leave the locker room when the door opened up, and Cyrus walked in to change into his dance uniform. Right away one of the guys made a announcement. “guys! Hide your dicks, the queer is here!” Jonah built up with a internal rage as Cyrus turned right around, and left as quickly as he entered the room.

It was as if no one cared that he was gay, only that Cyrus was. It amazed him how they both go to the same school, and mainly same classes yet they both go through very different experiences. Jonah doesn’t have hardly anyone teasing him about his sexual orientation sadly the same could not be said for his boyfriend. It made his heart weep blood that this was how things were going.

Jonah was already about to leave since he was done changing, so it was not suspicious when he left the boy’s locker room after Cyrus. Jonah was expecting to have to go, and hunt Cyrus down in the bathroom stall or something, but he was right outside the door sitting against the wall with his head down, and his knees up sobbing. “Cyrus?” Jonah said nearly weeping as he lowered himself down on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

Cyrus lifted his head up, and lunged forward wrapping his arms around Jonah’s neck, and crying down onto his collar bone, “Jonah,” the boy cried.

Everyone had a word that breaks them, one word that gets to them, one word that always breaks past their defense, and hurts them. For Cyrus it was no surprise that it was any gay slurr that existed. Jonah quietly told Cyrus, “don’t cry, I’m glad that the queer is here. I wanna hold my dear queer near, from now to the end of time I’ll be here.”

Cyrus stopped his crying, “wow that’s the best you came up with?”

“It made you stop crying didn’t it?” Jonah asked.   
“I suppose,” Cyrus huffed as Jonah sat Cyrus back up against the wall while he stood up. Next was Jonah extending a arm out to Cyrus to help him up. Instead of grabbing onto his wrist or arm, Cyrus grabbed directly onto his hand, and kept it held even after he got up.

Cyrus forgot for a moment of what was happening until Jonah ceased his movement in front of the male’s bathroom. “Just get changed in here from now on, besides it’ll make me feel better knowing you have a stall to change in instead of that nasty locker room where I have other people laying eyes on my Cy-Guy.”

Cyrus was slow with his changing so he wouldn’t have to suffer with intense dancing that he always lagged behind in. Additionally Cyrus spent some time rinsing his face with water in means to make himself feel better. Everynight Cyrus would thank his stars that he has Jonah. Even on those nights that he would cry they would all end the same way. Smiling, as he drifted off to sleep with the satisfaction of saying one word to himself that was his comfort.  _ Jonah _ .

Marty was so tired, and junk throughout the school day that he never once pulled out his phone in between classes to check it. With every aching moment Bezalel grew more, and more suspicious, and angry. He sent off Marty with twelve grams of crack, and still no response from his latest texts to him. Maybe he would have to have a surprise drop in to see what’s up.

Basketball practice was a drag, and with every jogging step down the court Marty swore that his own weight felt heavier each time leaving the boy heaving at the end. Finally after practice was over with he gotten the opportunity to check his phone to see his new texts. His eyes shot open when he read who they were from, and he suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore.

The text was informing Marty on a order for two grams, along with a address, and a closing statement telling him to respond back when he completed his task. Great! Marty had to sneak out of his house. The time portion was killing him, he had to wait till he got home, and out of the car, and then after dinner was over, and done with.

Once the sun was nearly setting Marty headed out silently through the backdoor with two grams of crack cocaine that shoved into his pocket. Along with other things that he might need. Once outside he noticed that not only did the sun drop so did the temperature. 

Once Marty was outside he hopped on his bike that he had not rode in nearly a year. He rode the empty sidewalks staying in the lights of the streetlamps that recently came on despite the sliver of sun still providing plenty of light for him to see. It was his journey back that he would need those streetlights. Multiple times Marty checked his phone to look up the address for directions only to be interrupted by a new text from Bezalel demanding a update on the order.

With trembling hands Marty texted back saying that he is delivering it right now, and it shouldn’t be much longer. When Marty arrived he got his bike, and put up the kickstand, and nervously approached the door which he was about to knock on when it opened up to reveal a thin women who asked right away, “you Marty?” while she scratched her arm, and looked around the empty house.

“In the flesh,” Marty said grinning a bit trying not to be creeped out from the druggies rough appearance. She reached forward, and yanked Marty inside, and demanded her crack. Marty pulled it out of his pocket, and handed it over, she took it, and pocketed the substance then quickly opening the door to shove Marty out.

Once back outside Marty realized what happened, and knocked on the recently slammed door, “wait!” he yelled, but there was no responde. “Shit!” he muttered under his breath boarding back on his bike while he got his phone out. Marty explained in a text to Bezalel how he gave her the stuff, but then she didn’t pay him. Sure enough Marty got grilled, and could feel the anger radiating from his text back.  _ Sure, now you tell me? _ Marty thought to himself only being informed after that he has to get the money first.

Afterwards Marty got some relief saying that he would have it taken care of, and not to worry about it. On Marty’s ride back home he thought some more about his secret second life he was now living just to get TJ a expensive present. Marty figured that he could hold back some crack for himself, and say that one of the customers took more than what they were supposed to.

Marty didn’t know what it was about the drug, but he just felt like he had to try it one more time. His hole body felt great, and afterwards it felt like crap again. His limbs ached, but with a another high he wouldn’t have to feel that anymore with the tingles coursing through his veins again making his whole body feel lighter again.

Besides if Marty can help TJ with his schoolwork then he is surely smart enough to outsmart the business man himself.

On a similar note of schoolwork, Cyrus was ignoring his homework, and just putting it off in general. Cyrus was up in his room doing his homework to his parents knowledge, but in actuality he was busy rolling around on his bed holding his phone up, staring into the camera. Laughs, and chatter could be heard from the bedroom as Cyrus fangirled over the video chat he was having with Jonah who was zooming in, and out on his face making Cyrus laugh hysterically.

Similarly how Jonah’s smile is contagious to Cyrus, Cyrus’ laugh is contagious to Jonah. Both boys could go for hours on a call while in their bedrooms doing random nonsense that was not even funny, but they still got a kick out of it. While Jonah, and Cyrus were getting high on love, Marty could be found in his bedroom pushing one nostril closed while inhaling wildedly with his other.

**End Of Chapter 14**   
  



	15. Chapter 15 - Orders Up

****_**Previously** _

_**~•~** _

_ Similarly how Jonah’s smile is contagious to Cyrus, Cyrus’ laugh is contagious to Jonah. Both boys could go for hours on a call while in their bedrooms doing random nonsense that was not even funny, but they still got a kick out of it. While Jonah, and Cyrus were getting high on love, Marty could be found in his bedroom pushing one nostril closed while inhaling wildedly with his other. _

_**~•~** _

Marty tried to get some shut eye that night, but he was up from a nose problem. One nostril was clogged, and the other one had a endless stream of snot pouring from it. He sniffed throughout the night trying not to leak snot all over his face, and pillow, but everytime he inhaled he nearly choked himself with mucus, while his nose ironically burnt dry.

Things eventually worked out, and he quit breathing through his nose all together, and he slept with his mouth ajar. When morning came he learnt that it did not work out as well as he wanted it to. His tongue felt flaky, and his gums were dry with a slight sting in his throat when he swallowed. Luckily it was nothing that breakfast couldn’t fix remoisterizing his oral glands.

On Marty’s way to school he used to time to think some more. It had been forever since he had taught well more like helped TJ out with homework, and class assignments, and even longer since they had done basketball outside of school. In all honesty he feels like he has no time for any of that anymore, he only gots a month to round up 2,000 dollars, and as of now he rest at a fine zero.

On the other hand TJ couldn’t help, but feel as if him, and Marty are drifting apart, maybe he shouldn’t have talked about sex as much as he has. Then again there has been quite a few things that he has been wanting to say, but he restrained himself from doing so. Like the time Marty quickly changed his pants while TJ was still in the same room. It was the perfect opportunity for so many lines, and he wasted that chance. All in all it was just a simple sacrifice he made out of love for Marty.

The straight A’s boy was in for a big shocker when his history teacher presented him with a test. His brown eyes fell upon it, and right away his hand shot up into the air. “Excuse me we haven’t covered this material yet,” he pointed out to the teacher after only looking at the first question.

“Yes we have, all last week, and this week,” the teacher responded.  _ Uh oh _ Cyrus thought this was the first time he had ever been confused on a test. What if he gets a B? That has never happened before, and being in middle school his parents would definitely not like that, they always made sure he knew school was his number one priority.

Cyrus tried his best, but do as he may it just wasn’t enough when the red pen made red marks to the paper. Cyrus anxiously watched being one the first ones done with his test as the teacher seemed to be marking more on his paper than he had. Each hand movement was another thing that Cyrus got wrong. It was surely going to be F.

Cyrus gulped he has never gotten so low on a test before. When the test got returned to him upside down, he flipped it over to see the big score written across the top.  _ I’m dead  _ the boy thought, a 56% is unacceptable. On top of all that they had to turn in their homework, that Cyrus completely forgot about he was all too busy in a video call with Jonah.

His parents even reminded him about doing his homework in fact he even lied to his parents, and said he was doing it. Cyrus’ stepfather even has a app on his phone to check all of Cyrus’ grades to make sure he is doing perfectly. Cyrus turned in a nearly blank packet of homework into a tray before leaving the classroom knowing he was so screwed

At lunch Cyrus was stressing out because all of his classes he was not having the easiest of times in. He is going to have to work really hard to stay on top of his game especially after that disaster in history. Jonah placed a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder as he sat down, “you good?”

“Not even a little bit. I just bombed my first test in history, and all my other classes I am behind in, and now I fear for my grades dropping to a B, I’m pretty sure my history grade already did that, and now my stepdad is going to kill me when I get home.” Andi’s mouth hung open she has never seen her friend that worried in her life.

“Woah, you’ll be fine, you’re way smarter than me. Actually I probably need a little help too I haven’t been getting much homework done, we could have a study session if you want it’d help the both of us,” Jonah suggested.

Buffy then grinned, and said sarcastically, “yeah a  _ study session _ we all know what those turn into.”

“Okay changing the subject,” Andi said leaning forward resting her head on her hand towards Cyrus. “So does Jonah hold your hand, and walk you to class?” Cyrus just shook his head  _ no _ . “What? Jonah.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I had to,” Jonah said.

“Lies you did all that with me, you knew.”

“Uh Cyrus isn’t a girl, besides he probably doesn't even want me to do that.”

“Actually I-” Cyrus got cut off.

“Why would he not, you’re his boyfriend?” Andi continued arguing with Jonah.

Buffy shut them both up, “quiet! Jeez you two, Cyrus was trying to say something, go ahead.”

“Thanks Buffy,” Cyrus started off, “I was trying to say that I actually would like to waltz around school holding hands with you,” he said turning his attention to Jonah.

Jonah was unsure if that was a good idea or not, “are you sure? Remember what was said in the locker room?

_ Jonah was getting ready to leave the locker room when the door opened up, and Cyrus walked in to change into his dance uniform. Right away one of the guys made a announcement. “guys! Hide your dicks, the queer is here!” Jonah built up with a internal rage as Cyrus turned right around, and left as quickly as he entered the room. _

“How could I forget, but for real Jonah, don’t you think it’s unfair how everyone gets to go around being with their boyfriend, or girlfriend, and then when we try we get hate? We should be allowed to do whatever we want, hopefully the others will just get tired of making crude jokes, and be used to seeing us together. I really want this… us, to be normalized.”

Buffy got overprotective, but waited for Cyrust to finish up before asking, “wait what was said in the locker room? One of you better tell me what was said, and who said it so I can kick their… I mean so I can have a nice talk with them.”

Jonah asked Cyrus, “do you wanna tell her?”

“Well it’s not exactly my favorite story to tell.”

“Okay I’ll tell her,” Jonah said. “So earlier in the week Cyrus came into the locker room, and right away he was greeted by Todd saying for everyone to cover themselves up since Cyrus was here.”

“Oh I should have known it was him. He can never keep his stupid mouth shut.”

Andi told Buffy, “I’ll have a word with him, you’re not doing anything we all know how aggressive you can get.” Buffy just groaned in response.

Jonah took the time to get back to his CyGuy, “hmpf that does sound nice to just be a couple, and not  _ a gay couple _ .”

“There he goes again with his hating labels speech, I should’ve known something was up,” Andi said.

Jonah rolled his eyes at Andi making her say, “Buffy did you see that?”

“What’s your next class?” Jonah asked Cyrus. As Cyrus told him his next class Buffy held a quick side conversation with Andi.

“Oh come on Andi, you gotta admit some labels do stuck. You do know what labels you could be called for being born without your parents married, right?”

“Yeah yeah,” Andi said.

“Thanks a lot Andi,” Jonah said, “now I gotta walk Cyrus upstairs, and then I gotta go back downstairs just to get to my class.”

“You’re welcome,” Andi said joining in a smile that Cyrus was having as he thought about having Jonah accompanying him to his classroom.

TJ was left alone that night checking his phone over, and over again hoping that Marty would message first so he didn’t have to. It seemed hopeless, and his heart sank as he finally gave up turning his phone off. “You look sad,” Tina said patting TJ’s leg.

“I am, Marty’s been distant lately.”   
“Oh hunny I am so sorry, wanna talk about it?” she offered.

“Not really.”

“Okay that’s fine too,” TJ’s mom sweetly told him. She then sighed, “boys ain’t that great anyway. They seem to always forgot about your feelings.”

“Tell me about it, Marty always comes crying to me, but it’s never the other way around.”

“I thought you said you didn’t wanna talk about it.”   
“I don’t,” TJ reassured his mother.

“Okay whatever you say, maybe you should invite him over again, and maybe him, and I could have a little talk.”

“No please don’t I lied we’re fine.”   
“Has he texted you yet today?” TJ shook his head no. “See it’s not fine, back in highschool when I had a boyfriend we would text everyday, even to the point our thumbs hurt from pressing those tiny little buttons.”

TJ lightly laughed as Tina started to leave the room. TJ stopped her last minute, “hey mom?” She stopped in her tracks as TJ continued, “how do I get him to spend more time with me?”

“Simple you ask.”

“How?”

“Like this,  _ hey wanna hang out, I really love spending time with you _ ,” she made it sound so easy. TJ got back on his phone, and sent a message with those exact words.

“Thanks mom, love you,” TJ said proudly.

Meanwhile Marty had a big order of six grams to deliver tonight to a trailer in a trailer park. He ate dinner early so he could leave, and not have to be going around in the dark like last night. It was the same routine, Marty packed up his pockets, and snuck out the backdoor, and rode his bicycle completely ignoring his new text from TJ, he would just have to answer that later.

Pedaling down the street Marty realized he was going the wrong direction, and had to turn back around completely, and risk getting caught when he rode past the front of his house. While heading to the trailer park Marty made some mental calculations of how much money they need to pay him for the six grams. It was 80 dollars for one gram meaning it would $480 for six.

Damn maybe it wouldn’t take as long as he thought to save up the cash afterall Bezalel was giving him half of the revenue he got. Meaning that he earned a nice $240 today in around one hour. Then again this job is super dangerous, and not to mention highly illegal, but that’s besides the point. It’s fast, and easy money, and that’s all that is important at the time being.

Marty arrived at the trailer park, and walked around seeing some lights on the sides of the trailers already turned on, and others not. The numbering system on the trailers seemed to be messed up though, which made it all the more difficult to find the one he was looking for. After looking at nearly every trailer he found the one, it was a faded light green almost white color with some scuffs all over it mainly at the corners.

Marty knocked at the door only to hear murmuring on the inside, and footsteps as parts of the trailer seemed to shake. The door flew open, and out stepped a man who done a similar action to the lady the previous night he was glancing all around the place as if everyone was watching him. He was in a disgusting looking bathrobe as he reached inside asking, “what do you want?”

“I’m Marty here to make a delivery.”

“You look awful young to be doing this.”

“Just pay up, it’s six grams you ordered right?”

The man rotated his head some more, and his robe came off his neck some to reveal a nasty bump on his shoulder that made Marty want to puke. It was swollen, and like a volcano of puss, the worst part was it had a shiny gloss to it. He pulled out a messy wad of cash, and handed it to Marty.

“How much is this?” Mart questioned not looking forward to counting it all.

“Enough, just hurry,” the man said. Marty had to trust him, as he dug out the crack cocaine after stuffing the crumpled up money into his hoodie pocket. After that exchange he went back inside, and sound of men hollering could be heard as if it was a celebration. The only audible line Marty heard was, “whoo! I’m going to be invincible!”

Quickly Marty retreated back home to count up the money. After counting it a total of two times he concluded that it was a total of $496. The extra 16 dollars he decided to keep for himself, but the rest he tucked into the green bag that Bezalel gave him. It was a really strange name.

Marty decided to google it, and what he found only sent shivers down his spine. The name translates to,  _ In The Shade Of The Lord _ . The craziest part is that it is a Jewish name, and Marty doesn’t know of any Jewish families in Shadyside. It was best that he did not investigate any farther, the man did hide his face after all. A person doesn’t want to be known for a reason.

Lastly Marty checked on that message from TJ, and learned this was going to be difficult to squeeze in time with him too. Marty responded back saying they could when the weekend comes around.

Cyrus wished more than anything for his mother to be back home to make his stepdad stop. He was on the couch while the man stood in front pointing a finger down at him with veins popping out of his head while he screamed.

“You got a fucking B in history! You lied to me! I can’t trust you anymore! It’s all that damn boy’s fault isn’t it?”

“No,” Cyrus lied while fighting his own tears.

“You, and him spend way too much time together, and you don’t get your school work done anymore! School is more important than him do you hear me? I wanna hear you say it!” Cyrus shook his head no. Just then his father spouted some words in Yiddish, “zogn es got dammit!”

Cyrus was so scared he obeyed his stepdad, “school is more important than him.” It was not loud enough apparently.

“Louder!” he demanded.

“School is more important than him!” Cyrus cried out as he got struck on the side of the face.

**End Of Chapter 15**   
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16 - Weekend Preparations

******_~•~ Recap ~•~_ **

_ Cyrus got a  _ B  _ on his history test dropping his grade to a  _ B _ , and for that his stepfather hit him after yelling at him. As for Marty he is still transporting drugs for quick money without letting anybody find out, that includes his own boyfriend. _

**_~•~_ **

Right after Cyrus’ step dad pulled his hand away from his son, he gasped looking down at his hand. “I’m so sorry I did not mean to do that?”

_ That was quick change of heart _ , Cyrus thought  _ mom must be getting back soon _ . “Then why did you?” Cyrus asked wanting to know what excuse he would find this time for laying a hand on him. Cyrus watched as the man sat down in a seat adjacent to his own preparing himself to explain.

“Because I can’t take it anymore,” he started out. “Look for the time that I’ve known you, you’ve been perfectly fine with a few things I didn’t really like, but overall a really good kid. Lately it’s been hell with you, first it was being defiant of me, and your mother still treating you like a princess. That was already bad enough, and then I had to find out that are gay, and got a boyfriend. Like really even after all those talks about getting a girlfriend.”

“But that’s not what I want-” Cyrus said only to get cut off.

“Zip it! I’m not done talking here, see this is exactly what I’m talking about your disrespect is way out of hand. You’re even failing school because your a stupid teenager spending all your time with your boyfriend.” Cyrus’ stepfather lightly chuckled, “heh I thought I raised a son, not a daughter.”

“A  _ B _ is not failing, most kids are doing worse than me,” Cyrus tried explaining. 

“Yes, but you have the capability to have gotten that  _ A _ , and yet you didn’t.”

Out of nowhere Cyrus blurted out, “I’ll tell mom you hit me.”

“You’ll what?” the grown man asked in confusion. “You can’t do that I already apologized.”   
“That is true,” Cyrus pointed out, “however I have not forgiven you yet.”

“Then do it already,” he said making Cyrus unsure if that was a request, or a demand.

“I will under one condition… you have to let me get my nails painted.”

Cyrus sat their smugly waiting for him to agree to his terms. The man coughed, then spoke, “okay, but don’t go flashing them around in public unless you want me to find you dead in the streets.”

_ You’re the only homophobic one _ , Cyrus told himself. “Deal, I forgive you.”

TJ slid in by Marty during lunch greeting him with a, “hey are you planning anything big for this weekend?”

“Oh,” Marty said remembering that he promised to hang out with TJ over the weekend. Thing is he already declined two orders for the day, and was planning on finishing out his last remaining four grams of crack cocaine over the weekend. After some quick thinking he could try to get those done tonight instead of a day off like he planned. He did miss TJ’s sexual antics when they were alone together. “Not really, I was hoping you had some ideas.”

“Oh sure way to put this all on me, I know something we could do.” TJ whispered the rest into Marty’s ear, “you can lay back, and let me do all the work…”

Marty hushed him, “nevermind I’ll think of stuff we can do.”

The day went on like normal, and between classes Marty slipped away into the bathroom to make a quick text to Bezalel asking if there any he could still end up doing either today. Bezalel was quick to get back to him saying that he could squeeze Marty in, and give his weekend orders away to someone else. Marty complied.

When school ended, and Marty tried to climb into the passenger seat of the car his mother pointed behind him. Halting his action with the door still open, he turned to see TJ running his direction. TJ got there barely, out of breath now he said, “wait up, you forgot something.”

Marty checked the sidepockets of his backpack to see that he still had his sports bottle tucked in tightly. “What?” Marty asked hoping it was not anything too important.

“This,” TJ said while Marty looked not seeing anything that TJ might of been presenting to him. And then it hit him, TJ’s forehead on his own.    
“Ow,” Marty said rubbing his head. “Thanks I was fine forgetting all about pain.”

Marty could hear his mother laughing behind him. “No, I was trying to give you a kiss before you go, cause you know it’s been awhile.”

Marty then flushed with embarrassment that he didn’t know what was happening, and ended bumping foreheads. “Well I’ll top that, and give you two for the effort.” Marty then kissed him once on the lips, and the second he stood on the tips of his toes, and pecked his forehead. “Bye.”

“Bye,” TJ said smiling knowing that his running was worth it as Marty got into the car to face his mothers teasing from the failed kiss. Marty looked over at her once with a annoyed look, and right away she had a short burst of laughter.   
“You’re going to tell them aren’t you?”

“About bumping heads together? Definitely it was funny, you’d be laughing if that was someone else.”

“Please don’t,” Marty half begged. 

“We’ll see.” Marty gulped that normally meant a resounding  _ yes _ . Right when they walked through the front door Marty’s mom started telling anyone that was in ear shot about it. Marty quickly went to his room, grabbed his stuff, and deposited his school backpack, and tossed the green bag out his window keeping it open.

“There he is now,” she said pointing at Marty when he entered the living room to hear some laughs coming from his family.

He raised a arm up, “okay, okay I get it. I messed up at a kiss, I’m going to going out for a ride before you all drive me crazy.”

“Awe, but we love you,” Marty heard just before closing the door.

He went around back to grab his bag that he dropped from his window that he would be needing when he goes in for a refill from Bezalel.

The orders were quick with both of them being so close together, and all together relatively close to that dead end road with the shack just beyond the trees. Marty rode with the bag strap crossing over his body with it hanging down at his side, until he reached his destination. 

From inside the shack before he even made it to the rickety old front door he heard a voice, and the door opened up a crack. It was the older man from last time that let Marty in. He looked to be in even worse shape than he was in last time.

“Bezalel isn’t,” he coughed, “here right now, and I’m just supposed to do it for you.” Marty presented the bag to him as he took it over to the counter in the kitchen area. He unzipped it, and pulled out the cash first counting it. The total was around $920, and he added additional $40 to that total from the first order that Marty failed at getting the money for, so they had to collect it for him.

The old sickly looking male spilt the money into two equal piles, and gave Marty his cut, which was around the $500 margin. He then watched as he dug out more baggies of the valuable substance that Marty helped him with by lifting up the dirty clothes to hide it underneath. When Marty tried to leave the old man told him, “no sit, stay awhile, what’s the rush?”

“I would, but I can’t I need to get back home.” The man wheezed some more, and Marty continued making his way out the door hearing it lock shut after he was out the door completely. He rushed back home nearly capsizing when he tried to make a sharp turn going at such a high speed. After that close encounter he remembered those words  _ what's the rush? _ , and slowed his pace down for his own safety.

Once he was back at home with his bike parked, he went to the backside of the house to be relieved that his window was still open for him to toss the bag into it. The very first thing he did when he got back inside was placing his bag back where he had it, and closing the window shut.

“Hey mom, does anyone ever use the pool table down in the basement?” Cyrus asked his mother out of pure curiosity.

“No, but it’d be nice if someone did,” she told them.

“Cool, this semester is coming to a end, what if I hosted a small sleepover, and we played pool?”

“That sounds great, but can you at least invite one girl so dad doesn’t completely flip?”

“Yeah, mhm okay, so this weekend?”

“Whenever just let me know when you decide on a day,” she told him.

Cyrus then ventured off down the stairs, and flipped on some lights to walk around the pool table that looked like it was still brand new. He ran his fingers along the clean felt, and wooden border as he trailed along the outside edge of the rectangle. Taking out his phone Cyrus snapped a photo of the table to send to a few people asking them over this weekend for Saturday. Jonah was a must have on Cyrus’ list, along with TJ, and Marty, it would be like a couples night for them.

But then Cyrus remembered he has to invite a girl to come along. It couldn’t be Andi, because well Jonah, and here are not on the best of terms. It couldn’t be Buffy either, for a similar reason just it being with Marty instead of Jonah. There was only one girl left he thought of, and that was Amber. She was fine, well more than just fine at the Halloween bonfire they had, and actually pretty fun to be honest.

When Cyrus invited her he made sure to tell her that she can bring a guest so she’s not left out being around the two couples. Turns out she was actually seeing someone, a highschooler unlike her last boyfriend that was now Cyrus’ boyfriend. Their relationship had just started, and it wasn’t anything like boyfriend, and girlfriend just yet, but this sleepover would be a good time to bond.

Besides if Amber, and him we re dating, there was no way her parents would let her go to a sleepover with him. All in all their relationship situation worked out perfectly with the sleepover timing. Now it was upt to Cyrus to inform the guys that Amber would be joining them, and why.

Jonah was strange sounding in his texts though. Instead of full words he was using shorthand, and his replies were nothing much, but a simple  _ “k” _ . 

Cyrus - Jonah is something going on? Why are you giving me these short replies?

Jonah - TTYL plz I busy RN

Cyrus - Ugh, what could you possibly be doing that’s more important them me?

Jonah - JO

Cyrus - What’s that?!?!?!?!?

Jonah left no more replies for Cyrus, so Cyrus took matters into his own hands, and searched the internet for  _ JO _ , only to find his answer about five minutes later. The most likely translation of what Jonah’s JO meant was jerking off. Cyrus just shook his head, while smiling thinking of his boyfriend performing such a act.

Later in the night TJ had gotten back to Cyrus, and told him that they would both be attending. Cyrus was unsure about Marty, but TJ told him that he was going to force Marty to come, and not to worry.

**End Of Chapter 16**

 


	17. Chapter 17 - Familiarity

 

**_~•~ Recap ~•~_ **

_ Cyrus’ stepdad explained why he is so frustrated with Cyrus. Marty finished selling his 12 grams of crack for the week, and plans on attendings a  _ get-together _ that Cyrus planned. Amber will also be attending the get together with a guest of her own _

**_~•~_ **

With Marty being free for the weekend TJ insisted that he come along to the sleepover that the two had been invited to. Both boys knew that from the halloween bonfire that Cyrus knew how to invite a pretty good gang, so they didn’t have to worry about who all else was coming. 

When Cyrus’ mom told her husband about the plans that Cyrus had for the night he was not too tickled by the idea of a queer feast in the basement. He’d prefer them be even closer to hell. It was bad enough having a gay child that he has to call his  _ own _ , and to make matters even worse he might become flamboyant after gaining some self pride due to hanging out with people just like him. It was his job to ensure that Cyrus did not go around beaming with gayness.

Cyrus was doing some last minute cleaning up in the basement when his mom called that someone was at the door. Quickly Cyrus unplugged the vacuum, and stuffed it back into the closet filled to the brim with other various cleaning products, to go run upstairs to greet his guests. Out of breath Cyrus opened the door to find TJ, and Marty bearing a box under Marty’s light coat. One thing that caught Cyrus’ eye was TJ’s attire, he was wearing a hat,  _ since when does he do that? _ Cyrus thought to himself.

The host of the sleepover guided them to a coat rack to deposit their winter gear, they took off their coats, and shoes, but TJ kept his cap on. Marty was careful to hide the box still inside his coat as he positioned it in such a way it shouldn’t come out. “So glad you could make it,” Cyrus’ mother yelled as Cyrus tried to get them downstairs before his mother done what she just did.

The couple waved, and Cyrus’ stepdad took a peek from the kitchen to get a glance of who it was. Right away a surge of familiarity surged throughs his body, and he disappeared back into the kitchen, but not before Marty got some of the same strange vibe from the flash of the man's head. Marty ignored the feeling, he has never met Cyrus’ parents before so there was no way he could know who that was.

Cyrus led the duo down to the basement. Meanwhile in the kitchen the grown man contemplated his perception of his latest apprentice. Was he really working alongside a queer without knowing it this whole time? Then again his son gave him a unwanted surprise that he can’t take back.

Cyrus showed them around the lair, lastly opening a bedroom door to unveil a guest bedroom that they almost forgot that they had. “Whoa is that a waterbed?” Marty asked pointing at the oddly shaped bed frame. 

“Oh yeah guess it is,” Cyrus told them, he forgot that he had one of those.

“Can we?” Marty asked, getting approval from Cyrus to jump right on the bed sending waves, and ripples away from his body getting smaller until it leveled back out with him as a dip in the center. TJ didn’t do much, but plop down at the edge rolling Marty up high, only for his weight to sink him back down sending a wave back to TJ making him rise up. Slowly they teetered back, and forth as if they were on a seesaw until they reached equilibrium. Cyrus let himself out of the room to set the balls up for pool.

“Damn babe I wish we had one of these,” Marty said messing around putting his weight places seeing the effect.

“I know, this thing is as flat as your ass,” TJ said back only now that Cyrus has abandoned the room. Cyrus placed a triangle down onto the felt of the table as he walked around collecting the pool balls from the pockets, and rolling them towards the center for collection.

“But, my ass isn’t fla-t,” Mart stumbled on his last word realizing what TJ meant. “I’m leaving all you ever do is sexualize me,” Marty said as he sat at the edge of the bed standing up. TJ grabbed his arm, and pulled him backwards making him fall back down onto the bed making their bodies rock with the rhythm of the bed settling out.

“I see the way you blush, and we already had this conversation, you love it,” TJ told Marty finishing him with a quick kiss. They played around with the waterbed for a little while longer. After setting up the cyan felted pool table Cyrus came into the room telling them he’d be right back.

Later on Cyrus returned down the steps to rest a huge circular pan of cheese, crackers, and various slices of meat. After setting down the pan of snacks he heard his mother saying that there was more people at the door. Cyrus took his time going back up the stairs knowing that his boyfriend would be fine waiting a little longer outside. Upon opening the front door, it was not Jonah, instead it was Amber, and her guest. “Hey Cyrus, this is Zane,” Amber said with Zane holding a hand up  _ hello _ .

“Nice to meet you Zane,” Cyrus said holding his hand out for a handshake only to have his hand met by a cold one. Cyrus then stepped out of the way letting them in, and getting them adjusted. When Amber put her stuff on the coat rack a fairly large box feel from Marty’s coat, and Cyrus picked it up to investigate what it was. Cyrus read the title of the box out loud while he held it between his two hands, “Ouija board.” He gulped.

“Yes, I haven’t played with one of those since middle school,” Amber cheerfully said. Cyrus ended up carrying it downstairs to make Marty explain why he brought it.

“Ahem,” Cyrus said clearing his throat at the doorway of the couple playfully wrestling on the unstable surface of the bed. “What is this?” he asked presenting the box to the two.

“Duh a ouija board, can you not read?” TJ said.

Zane turned to Amber, and said, “well that was quite rude of him to say.” 

“He’s always like that his name is TJ, kinda hard to forget, and beside him in there is his boyfriend Marty,” Amber told Zane who was by far the tallest person in the basement.

_ Where is Jonah? _ Cyrus thought sending a text impatiently to Jonah who replied back saying he was running a bit late, and would be there in a few minutes. “Wait just a hot second is that a rubik's cube I spy?” Zane asked. Cyrus then turned his head to spot the unsolved twisty puzzle that he was not able to ever get even with help from Andi who was able to teach Bex.

“Yeah, can you solve it?”

“If I can remember how,” Zane said taking it off the shelf examining it for like three seconds before taking off in a frenzy of twists, and turns, and very few rotations. All Cyrus, and Amber saw as a messy blur of colors flying around while Zane saw his muscle memory executing algorithms. In less than a minute he stopped, and it was solved when just seconds ago it still looked crazy jumbled up.

“Wow, I’ve never seen someone solve one in person like that, how did you do that?” Cyrus asked.

“Oh you know just a years worth of learning one look CFOP, or more commonly known as advanced Fredrick’s method. It’s simple really, just doing two out of the 80 something algorithms.”

“80?” Cyrus asked astonished not wanting to believe his ears, “you mean I have to learn 80 of those algorithm thingies?” Cyrus watched as Zane mixed it all back up, only to be yet again surprised when it was not mixed up, instead in a checkerboard pattern.

“No, that’s just if you do the method I used, there are other ones out there, some as little as just five algorithms, but instead of only having to do one, or two you’ll most likely have to do five everytime.”

“Ugh too hard,” Cyrus groaned. Sure it may be cool to know how to solve a rubik’s cube, but it was not worth the effort to him to learn how. For the finale time Cyrus’ mother called him upstairs to let in Jonah who greeted him with open arms, swallowing Cyrus into the coldness. “Ah! You’re cold,” Cyrus said backing away from him.

“Yup, my mom didn’t feel like dropping me off, so I had to walk,” Jonah told Cyrus. They then headed down to join everyone else where TJ, and Marty already started playing a team game of pool against Amber, and Zane. “Would you like a snack?” Cyrus said making Jonah sit down at a mini table where the pan sat, with him sitting down along with Jonah.

“Feed me,” Jonah said folding his hands across his lap. Cyrus played along, and built a perfectly symmetrical cracker with a piece of cheese on top, with a slice of meat on top of the cheese. Taking the cracker he moved it up, and into Jonah’s mouth placing it on his stuck out tongue that Jonah retracted in closing his lips after the fit the whole cracker in making Cyrus giggle as he munched on it.

“I’m going to have to start calling you Dino-Beck from now on, and before you ask with a mouth full of food, it’s because some dinosaurs eat like that.” 

After Jonah finished chewing, and swallowing it, he held his arms up to his chest making T-Rex arms saying, “rawr,” very unenthusiastically. 

“Are them two dating also?” Zane asked pointing to Jonah, and Cyrus acting like dorks making a slight mess of crumbs at the table.

“Uh huh,” Amber said paying attention to the game not even looking back at the two. When the game came close to a end TJ finished up his shot leaving two striped balls left, while Zane got ready to take his turn with only one ball left plus the eight ball. Luckily for Marty’s team the balls were not positioned in his favor. Along the longer side was their two balls left with the eight ball hiding behind the yellow solid ball closer to the pocket, with the cue ball also aligned at the side in front of the their last ball.

Zane went ahead, and took a risk, and jabbed the bottom of the cue ball making it go airborne, and landing a perfect hope between the two balls. Gravity pulled it down from the eightball in between the two making the yellow one roll down quickly into the corner pocket, while the eight ball slowly rolled into the closer corner pocket making it in just seconds after the yellow one did winning the game. “We won!” Amber boasted.   
“What, he’s a professional did you not see that cheat shot he did?” Marty freaked out.

TJ joined in, “you guys don’t win, you didn’t call a pocket,” TJ pointed out.

“Oh well you never specified what ruleset we were using, we still won, because we’re good.”

“Whatever, Cyrus, Jonah wanna play them?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus answered.

“Oh no, no I can’t, I’m so bad,” Jonah pleaded. It was ineffective Cyrus made him play the winning team. Long story short Cyrus had to assist Jonah with every shot from power, to angle to even grip, and holding position. They lost by a lot, and the game only lastly long because Amber insisted that they hit the eight ball in with a trickshot which she pulled off after many turns of them trying even hitting one of their opposing team’s balls in.

“We have to do the ouija board now,” Marty said.

“Sounds good,” Amber said being onboard with the plan.

“Hell no those things will bring demons into my house,” Cyrus whined. Jonah smirked, and made him just like Cyrus did with pool as payback. Before they started with the board, Cyrus had to ask the question that was on everyone’s mind. “Okay before we start I’ve been meaning to ask. TJ what’s up with the hat?”

“I maybe sorta kinda got my mom to dye the tips of my hair, and I don’t like how it looks,” TJ told them.

“Oh yass, let’s see it,” Marty exclaimed taking off TJ’s cap before he could protest. Laughing was heard as the group saw TJ’s messy dirty blonde hair leading up to the hot pink tips. “TJ you have to own that shit come Monday,” Marty told him.

“But it looks so bad,” TJ whined.

“It looks kinda ridiculous, but I wouldn’t say bad, it kinda suits you, don’t you guys think?”   
“Yeah,” the group agreed.

“Can I have my hat back?” TJ asked.

“Nope,” Marty said adjusting TJ’s pure white cap on his head that made him look even more feminine. Soon enough the group sat on the floor in a circle with the board in the center, with Cyrus’ shaky hand scared to touch the  planchette.

“Do you have some candles we can use to make this even better than that bright light?” Amber asked.

“Yeah,” Cyrus said unaware of what he just said, “no, I mean no.”

“No you said yes, where are they?” Amber asked. 

Jonah took a wild guess, and said, “in the bathroom.” Amber fetched candles that were indeed in the bathroom, and placed one at each corner of the board. Then she lit each one with a lighter, and turned off the light leaving the room dimly lit at the one area.

The board now illuminated by the candles, made it look even more spooky to Cyrus. With some persuasion, and encouragement, they got Cyrus’ hand to touch the planchette, so they could begin. “Is there, anybody here with us?” Amber asked. Cyrus nearly fainted when the planchette moved over the  _ yes _ on the board. Cyrus tried to stay calm, and told himself that someone was just moving it to mess with him.

“Is there something you’d like to tell us?” Zane asked. The planchette stayed still for a moment before their hands moved in sync with it making Jonah bend his arm in a strange way so his arm wouldn’t be directly over the flame of the candle. He was already  _ hot _ enough. The planchette moved around going over seven letters that the group read outloud, “T...R...A...P...P...E...D.”

“Who’s trapped, or what’s trapped?” TJ asked ready for an answer from what he thought was a spirit, but Amber was smart enough to be the only one who knew how ouija boards actually worked. The planchette glided across five letters spelling out a name of someone in the group, _ Marty _ .

Marty got deeply concerned, and dropped out of the game to think, and reflect. Maybe he was trapped with his hole drug involvement, what if he isn’t able to quit after he gets the cash he needs? Marty steadily got more, and more terrified as his thoughts kept coming. Maybe it has something to do with the name translation,  _ In The Shade Of The Lord _ . Marty was never one to believe in the supernatural, but after the strange vibes from Cyrus’ stepdad when he first arrived to the ouija board somehow knowing that he might be trapped in a drug scandal, to his bosses name he didn’t know what to believe anymore. Just then the stairs creaked, and Marty’s eyes darted there to see absolutely nothing. Bezalel had just crept back upstairs after spying on the group to check if what he saw earlier really, was who he thought it was. 

**End Of Chapter 17**   
  



	18. Chapter 18 - All That We Are

******_~•~ Recap ~•~_ **

_ Amber, and her potential boyfriend Zane, are over at Cyrus’ sleepover with Jonah, TJ, and Marty. The tips of TJ’s hair are dyed hot pink. Marty got freaked out after playing with a ouija board, and quit. Bezalel now has a better understanding of who Marty is. _

**_~•~_ **

It was no surprise when everyone eventually got spooked by the ouija board, and decided it was best that they get to sleep. Amber thought it was crazy actually going to sleep at a  _ sleep _ over. Cyrus already knew that TJ, and his boyfriend would want to sleep on the waterbed, they had been so amused by it the whole night. Amber, ended up sleeping on a couch while Zane slept on a air mattress, even though Cyrus insisted that she sleep in a guest bed, or something. Cyrus especially didn’t like where he, and Jonah had to sleep. Up in his room. It was too far away from his guests, and made him feel impolite.

Nonetheless Cyrus drifted off to sleep while his mind wandered into deeper thoughts about the ouija board.

_ The candle wax dripped down the sides of the four candles set up around the board as the group of six linked fingers onto the planchette in the center of the board. Cyrus’ heart pounded louder than any of their words as thuds on the ceiling happened in rhythm of his heart. The walls of the room, he couldn’t see, no one could, just each other’s faces, and the board was illuminated by the ever so slowly shrinking candles.  _

_ Cyrus was so out of it, he only ended up detecting the one question of “ _ are you evil? _ ” which was asked by Zane. The boy close to having a breakdown watched the entrances of the room, and looked behind himself not able to see much of anything, but a presence was felt. A presence that felt as dark as the room around them that left a churning feeling in his gut, that he didn’t know to take as fear, or sickness. Cyrus’ arm didn’t move as the planchette stayed perfectly still, not a single movement. There was bound to be a reaction, Cyrus just knew it. He was growing antsy at a alarming rate. The pounding in his heart, spread to his head making his eardrums pulsating. _

A sudden jerk done by the party host caused Jonah to wake right up, to see Cyrus still laying there. With tired eyes he glanced over at the window that let in minimal light indicating it was not morning yet. Turning over on his side to face Cyrus, Jonah rested his head down on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He was barely awake allowing for him to fall right back asleep with his mouth agape.

_ The murmurs of the group fell silent along with the vanishing of the light by the candles, that went out without a gush of wind. The dark presence that Cyrus felt was upon them now. “Guys?” Cyrus asked to get no response other than the deathly feeling weight being placed on the crook of his neck. _

_ The weight got heavier to the extent that it hurt. Right before easing off the pressure stabbed in a small radius with a piercing shot that was worse than any needle he ever encountered in a shot. His brain was in shock, and he felt wetness around his neck that started to soak into his shirt collar.  _ Blood! _ Cyrus screamed in his head as he began to feel faint. His head felt drained of liquid, and his legs started to spasm out with his heels hitting the hard ground. _

Jonah was rudely awoken once again to realize Cyrus was kicking his shins with his heels. He quickly moved away from Cyrus, and felt a sliver of drool from the corner of his mouth, that he know knew he must have accidentally drooled on Cyrus in his sleep. “Cyrus,” Jonah whispered, making Cyrus’ legs cease their wild movement.

Cyrus’ eyes shot open, and his head raised up from his pillow, and he gasped for air. The first thing his hands done was feel the spot on his neck, sure enough it was moist, “ahuh,” Cyrus whine screamed being terrified, and confused not knowing what was real, and what isn’t. That Hell board must have brought in some demons into their house that were tormenting him.

Jonah was frightened himself to hear his boyfriend make such a noise. “Cyrus,” Jonah said once more slowly, as Cyrus began to cry softly, knowing he was okay. Jonah was now sitting up, schooching back over to Cyrus. He didn’t have to come halfway for Cyrus to fall into his arms. Cyrus steaded his breathing while Jonah rubbed the bare portion of his arms. “What happened?”

“I had a nightmare,” Cyrus admitted not being proud of himself. He was probably still the only boy in his grade that still had them. Wasn’t he supposed to grow out of them by now?

“You’re fine now, also sorry for your neck,” Jonah said choosing his words wisely.

“What did you do to it? And why is it wet?” Cyrus asked the questions that Jonah did not want to answer.

Admitting something of his own that he did not want Jonah told him, “I sorta kinda maybe drooled a little bit in my sleep.”

If this was any other circumstance Cyrus would have at least laughed, but he was too shaken up to do so. “Can we get out of here, for a bit?” Cyrus had the perfect place in his mind.

“Sure, what better time to have a adventure than at three in the morning?” Jonah said more than asked. Cyrus got out of Jonah’s arms, and over to his bedside lamp, switching it on. Jonah only now took the liberty to wipe off his hardened drool from the corner of his mouth after Cyrus saw it. The two got out of the bed, and found their shoes sneaking around the house quietly. They had put on their coats, because the they both knew that the night air would be cool, and crisp.

Instead of going out the front door, Cyrus led the way through his house getting some assistance from electrical appliances that produce some light. From the blue light of the TV to the green numbers of a clock on the microwave. They slipped out the back sliding door, to the patio, where outdoor lounge chairs rested. They were both long, padded, and a royalty red color. The surrounding neighborhood, and night sky provided them with plenty of light.

Cyrus moved to the foot end of one of the lounge chairs, and titleted it upwards to get the pegs off the ground allowing for it to be on the wheels at the back for him to roll it off the patio, and into the firm ground. Jonah followed Cyrus getting a thrill of being outside when they are meant to be inside sleeping. There was only but a couple of trees that lined the sides of the Goodman residence leaving the backyard to have clear view up at the sky. Cyrus dragged the lounge chair out into the middle of the yard, and laid down on it, and patted the side scooching over for Jonah.

Very quickly with half of Jonah’s body crushing Cyrus, he got told to get off. Cyrus untied the straps, and moved the large padded cushion off onto the ground. It was fine if the bottom side of it gets dirty, no one lies on the backside of it. This time around Cyrus told Jonah to lay down first. When Jonah did he was flat on his back facing directly towards the stars, with the moon just out of view by the only cloud in the sky.

Cyrus sat his butt down between Jonah’s legs, and moved backwards as Jonah spread is legs for Cyrus. Cyrus then leaned back, and had his head resting on Jonah’s stomach. Cyrus then used his hands to grab the underside of Jonah’s thighs, and moved them upwards for Cyrus to trap his arms underneath them maily getting warmth.

“This is nice,” Cyrus said taking a relaxing breath.

“Would be better if it wasn’t so cold,” Jonah said despite wearing a coat, and having arms wrapped around his thighs.

“You’re fine,” Cyrus told him. The two just stared up at the sky, or as Bowie would put it, the universe. There was just something magical about laying under the stars that neither of them understood, but they didn’t have to.  _ Just two people on this Earth laying in this backyard _ , Cyrus thought to himself. At times Cyrus would feel as distant from other people as the stars are now from him. But in this moment he learned that the stars couldn’t be closer, as he was one of them, up there with the rest. Cyrus then removed a hand from under Jonah’s leg to point up at the brightest star saying, “you’re that one.”

There was no way that Jonah was able to pinpoint which star it was that Cyrus was pointing at, but he could take a pretty good guess. “And you’re that one,” Jonah said aimlessly pointing up towards the sky.

“Huh,” Cyrus said, “so is that what we are?”

“Yup,” Jonah said right before yawning taking in the fresh air. “Stars.”

“You know I find that funny. Technically speaking stars it is all that we are,” Cyrus said.

The weekend had went by, with Marty hanging out with TJ as promised. While at TJ’s place Marty asked TJ’s mom, “why did you let him get his hair dyed?”

“Oh that,” Tina said pointing at her son’s head, “that was me,” she said before bursting out in laughter. When she finally calmed down she offered, “I can do yours if you want?”

“Uh no thanks,” Marty declined.

“What the hell Marty?” TJ started. “Why don’t you? You told me you loved mine.”

“Watch it!” Tina warned TJ.

“Oh sorry, what the  _ heck _ ,” TJ said being so used to saying that word when he pleased. 

“I couldn’t pull it off like you can,” Marty told TJ.  _ Sure _ , TJ sarcastically thought.

When the weekend was over Marty had to get back to business with delivering his 12 grams of crack. After that he would be halfway done. It seemed like it was taking forever though, the same could be said about the holidays, but Marty needed all the time he could get to buy that TV for his lover. 

Shiny yellow stars reflected sunlight as police officers infiltrated the area. Neighbors watched closely from the safety of their windows as police cars lined the street, with all the law enforcement heading around the house for a drug bust. The loud bangs on the door followed by the typical, “police, open up!” shout startled the residents inside. This was the most excitement the neighborhood had ever gotten, practically the whole neighborhood was watching. The door unlocked, and was aggressively shoved aside as an heavily equipped officer entered the house demanding for the women to put her hands up in the air. All the ruckus had her kid coming from his bedroom, to walk into the living room to see his mother being escorted out of the house, with another officer coming his way with a not so polite look on his face. The boy nearly had a heart attack feeling the strong man’s arms around him before he knew what was happening.

Bezalel could be found elsewhere being proud of his work, smiling with pride. That was until, his smile faltered when he realized his own ignorant mistake.

**End Of Chapter 18**   
  



	19. Chapter 19 - It’s All Over

 

**_~•~ Recap ~•~_ **

Amber & Zane are practically dating. Cyrus still loves Jonah wholeheartedly. Bezalel made a quick impulsive decision after finding out his delivery boy has a boyfriend, like his son. Lastly the chapter left off with the police at a local residence for a drug bust.

**_~•~_ **

_ The boy nearly had a heart attack feeling the strong man’s arms around him before he knew what was happening. _

_ Bezalel could be found elsewhere being proud of his work, smiling with pride. That was until, his smile faltered when he realized his own ignorant mistake. _

Meanwhile being restrained by officers the mother asked, “what’s going on? Why are you doing this?” The officer restraining her only pulled her hair back to whisper in her ear to stay quiet. The women nearly broke down in tears seeing the apologetically shamed face on her son as he got brought outside, but they didn’t stop. He got lead back farther into the street between police squad cars.

Back inside the house trained professionals scavenged through the area totally ransacking the residence all in search of one green duffle bag. “Listen kid, you’re going to be okay, we will deal with the problem, understand?” Marty listened followed by a unwelcoming gulp. “I want to hear you say you understand.”   
“I understand,” Marty told him getting a nod. During the whole ordeal the man never lifted his hands off of him.

From inside the house several  _ all clears _ were shouted, as they cleared rooms of the house, that didn’t look like a home anymore. Clutter was everywhere. All the draws, open, all the contents, scattered on the ground. It was like they were searching for explosives about to kill the entire neighborhood. The searchers didn’t care what they broke, they didn’t have to pay for any of it. The reason they were in such a frantic mode, is the town of Shadyside had a enormous amount of drugs going around. Putting a stop to any of it, felt like a huge accomplishment to cleaning up the town. Real estate was bad, no one wanted to live in a druggie town.

Marty watched as the green bag of speculation returned out the front door in a officers hands. Presenting the bag to Marty’s mother he had a exchange of words with her. She was clueless to what was inside of the bag, or why the police were so intent on trying to get it. Was her son a thief? Did he go, and rob a bank or something? What could he have done. It was his gym bag. She knew that, and only that. She told them what she knew about it.

Next up was Marty who knew what was coming when the officers exchanged some head nods, and the guy that had been holding him moved his hands down lower on the boy where he had his wrists held together in just one of his large hands behind his back. While he was getting handcuffed the officer that asked his mom questions asked him if the bag was his. There was no other explanation, or any other person to blame it on. His mother didn’t want to believe it was true, but Marty nodded his head  _ yes _ shamefully looking away from his mother before getting taken away. The woman was released, and had to wait for them all to clear out before she could drive up to the police department where they decided how to handle this case.

Marty sat in silence with his bag of misfortune sat in the seat in front of him. The ride was silent, and Marty glared out the window with the whole street filled with watchers. They kept their eyes on him looking at him like he was some kind of dangerous criminal. Would it be like that forever, even if he weaseled his way out of trouble. The worst part out of all of this would be TJ. If he gets sentenced to some far away youth offenders institute he would not have the chance to say goodbye to his TJ. He would just have to hear one day about the local boy who  got arrested for drug possession. If being seperated wasn’t enough for them to be broken up knowing what he done would surely make TJ dump him.

Marty’s whole afternoon turned to shit with this one unfriendly visit by the police. They felt like monsters in this moment. He could see why people called them  _ pigs _ . Just look what they did to their home for example. Marty wasn’t even sure if he could face his mother when she comes. No correction, if she decides to come. Wouldn’t be a surprise if she didn’t want some juvenile delinquent as her son. Oh how he had just ruined not only his fute, but also his families lives. He’s going to be depriving them of the son they once had, the son they once cherished, and showed off. Now he’s going to be the member of the family in which they do not speak. The member they’d rather forget than remember for the good times they had.

When Marty arrived at the police station he was immediately put into a holder cell where he could remain for a few hours up to a whole day. No longer able to see what was going on at the front of the building he slumped against the wall sitting on the cold ground where he deserved to be. He began to sob. His bad actions impacted more people than he could imagine.

All the people that he  _ sold _ drugs to. He ruined them, and their families. He was responsible for connecting many families  _ ill _ ones with their one weakness, drugs. Marty felt awful as he sniffled away the tears that had a longer run than himself. It started to feel as if something was stuck in his throat, and it became harder to breath. Subsequently he tilted his head back forcing his throat to open up getting some relief, however said relief was outweighed by his grief. 

Even if Marty ended up in a cell by himself it was still horrible. His own mind would torture him more than any cellmate ever could. TJ would be going to school without his boyfriend, pink tip hair and all. Oh how he would worry for his love. The hallways he would search to find nothing he was seeking for. All the calls, texts, and attempts he would make trying to reach his missing one. 

While sitting on the floor it occured to Marty. The person who ratted him out was Bezalel, but lucky for him he wasn’t the only person who had dirt on the other. Stopping his tears feeling like he could turn around this situation somewhat. He got to his feet scrambling to the cell door that appeared to be more of a gate than what they called a door. Coming face to face with a lady in uniform that unlocked the door just about the same time that Marty was about to try to call someone over to him. 

They went into another room, and sat at a wooden table to talk. Marty began to tell his story. “Those drugs, weren’t mine. I was setup. Basically it happened when I was wandering through town, and I just so happened to notice a cabin in the woods. I had never noticed it before, so I went over to it. It looked old, and I thought maybe it was abandoned. Anyways it was just really cool to find, and I wanted to check it out. I knocked on the door, only to get no response, so I assumed no one lived there. I ended up looking through the window to see a man doing crack, he saw me, and pulled me inside. Turns out he wasn’t the only one there, along with him was another man. Inside they had guns, and threatened me. They made me become this delivery boy for them, they sworn me to secrecy, if I was scared that if I told they would do something crazy like murder.” 

The nice looking lady jotted down some things about his story on paper, and asked him some more questions about the whole ordeal. Sadly he was not able to give any description of Bezalel’s face to them. But what he could provide was a location to the cabin. Marty was sent back to his cell until further notice with nothing to do, but hope that he would get out of there. About twenty minutes went by, and the cell door got unlocked, however this time Marty didn’t want to look who it was coming to get him for more interrogation. 

“Marty,” the sympathetic mother said grabbing her son’s attention making his head whip around to see her. Earlier he couldn’t face her, but now he wanted to. This might be the last familiar face he would ever see. Marty tried to stand up, but she gently pushed his shoulder back down, and kneeled down beside him pulling him into her embrace.

“I’m so sorry,” Marty began breaking down. He was silenced by his mother that continued to hold him. It had been the first time in a long time since they had a moment like this one.

In the meantime there was officers that arrived at the cabin hid by the woods. The door was locked, but that didn’t matter, they broke in. No one was home, but just what Marty had said was there. Hidden among the interior of the house was drugs, money, and guns. On those supplies was DNA that they could use. Bagging up it up for testing they escorted it. It would take days for them to do the testing, and until that time Marty would have to be moved somewhere else.

They were almost done searching when they found something that didn’t take days to test. It was mail, there was mail that was sent to an address other than the one of the cabin. It was opened mail in fact, that lead them to the location that it arrived at.

“Hey dad which color do you prefer, red or blue?” Cyrus asked his step dad while holding up two veils of his wife’s nail polish. The red one Cyrus liked, it was bright, vibrant, and sparkly. On the other hand he had the also good blue one that was a darker shade without glitter. Either one he chose would end up sticking out, just like he wanted it to.

“Neither, you’re not wearing either,” Bezalel told him. Cyrus began to shake his head  _ no _ .

“Remember our deal, I’ll tell mom what you did to me after school that one day.”

_ Cyrus was so scared he obeyed his stepdad, “school is more important than him.” It was not loud enough apparently. _

_ “Louder!” he demanded. _

_ “School is more important than him!” Cyrus cried out as he got struck on the side of the face. _

“Fine the blue, it’s less hideous for a boy to wear.”

“You know I thought you were getting better with your hate, I was wrong it’s worse now,” Cyrus told him matter of factly.

“Yeah well turns out the whole new generation is gay, the world’s turned to shit,” Bezalel told him. Cyrus didn’t quite get what he meant by saying everyone these days was gay, but he didn’t care to hear some stupid excuse that he had to justify his statement. 

“Um okay, well thanks I’m choosing red by the way, ba-biee,” Cyrus said before skedaddling.

Cyrus knew that it would be a mess trying to apply nail polish to his dominant hand, so before even trying to use his dominant hand to paint his other, he went straight to his mother at the kitchen table who was doing stuff on her laptop. “Hey mom, can you paint my nails for me?”

“Oh sweetie I don’t think that dad would like that,” she told him.

Cyrus sat beside her sitting the blue one on the table, and holding the red one up to her, “pleease, I already showed, and asked dad.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said fine, so is that a yes?” Cyrus asked eagerly.

“Well that is a pretty color, so I guess,” Cyrus’ mom told him. She pushed aside her laptop, and took the veil of nail polish from Cyrus. There at the table Cyrus gave her one hand after the other watching as the color got applied to his fingernails. He couldn’t stop looking at his hands. They looked just as good as any of the girls hands. For once having the feminine hands he had was useful for something. He had to go take pictures, and send them to Jonah.  _ Oo maybe Jonah will paint his nails too _ , Cyrus thought gididdly before hurrying off to get his phone.

The doorbell to the house run throughout the living room. The house had been so quiet that all three of the people in the Goodman residence heard it. Arriving at the door the mother was greeted by a singular officer. It shocked her bit, they were not expecting any kind of company. The officer asked to speak with the man’s name that was on the mail. Waiting at the door not getting invited in she went to go get her husband while Cyrus watched.

The officer told him about what they found in the cabin, and how they are getting the evidence tested, and need to take him into holding. Unnecessarily they cuffed Bezalel taking him out of the home. Despite all of the hate Cyrus had for his step dad he was going to be sad if he was gone forever. Cyrus noticed the strangest thing with his mother though, she did not appear to be shocked one bit. 

**End Of Chapter 19**

  
  



	20. Chapter 20 - End Of Something Beautiful

 

**_~•~ Recap ~•~_ **

_ Bezalel was not pleased with Marty being gay. He was sick of it, resulting in him calling the cops on Marty for possessing drugs with intentions of distributing. Marty got taken away from home, and turned the tables to put the spotlight on Bezalel who was now plucked from his own home. _

**_~•~_ **

TJ marched up to the front door of Marty’s house. He has not been anywhere in days, furthermore he has not been responding to him at all. His mother opened up the door, and TJ asked, “hi, wassup with Marty? I haven’t seen him at all. Did something bad happen to him?”

The lady fought back tears at the corners of her eyes. She had to admit to her son being a juvenile delinquent. “Yeah, he had cocaine in a bag he told me was his gym bag. Did you know anything about this?”

“No,” TJ answered back quickly holding his hands up. “I had no idea this was going on, I must be a bad boyfriend.”

“Not as bad as me, I didn’t even know what my own son was up to.”   
“I’m sorry,” TJ sympathetically said knowing it was hard for both of them to bare. “Where is he? Can I go see him?”

“He’s in a holding cell till court. He claims that this other man set him up. They got the accused man with there with Marty. They are awaiting DNA results that should be coming back any day now. And no  _ you _ can’t go see him.” TJ’s face dropped. “But  _ we _ can go see him?”

“Like right now?” TJ asked.

“Well yeah.”   
“Uh okay,” TJ agreed.

While in the car ride to the police department TJ tried to think why Marty had done what he did. Maybe he wasn’t crazy to believe that Marty was lying about going to his grandparents house that day when he saw him go past the spoon when he was supposed to be with his family. If Marty was let free TJ promised himself that he would keep a much better eye out on him.

When they arrived at the station TJ sat in a chair while his boyfriend’s mom did all the talking to allow them to see Marty. When they did she let TJ go into the cell by himself for privacy. She stood back somewhat far in the hall. TJ’s heart broke seeing how miserable the boy looked lying on the green flatbed. “Is it true?” TJ asked. “Did you really have cocaine?”

Marty now sat up on the bed, and faced TJ nodding his head yes. “I know I messed up. It’s okay if you want to break up with me….do you?” Marty asked preparing himself to lose the last thing in his life he had.

“No, but I do want some answers,” TJ told him.

“Okay, come sit,” Marty said. “Ask me anything.”

“Did you ever do any of the cocaine that you had?”

“Yes, but it was only one time, and the guy made me do it,” Marty said convincingly.

“Mhm, were you ever planning on telling me you were in some kind of trouble?”

“Nope,” Marty said before adding, “I thought I could handle it on my own, I was wrong.”

“Why, or how did you end up in this drug scandal?” TJ asked.

“I needed money, to get you something nice for christmas.”   
“Awe Marty I’m not worth going to juvie over.”   
“I thought you were,” Marty told him. “Can I have a hug?” Marty asked. “I’m feeling kind of emotional right now.”

“I can do you one better,” TJ said leaning forward, and kissing Marty before wrapping his arms around the teen. They stayed in each other’s arms for about a minute until TJ asked, “is this the last time I’m going to be able to hug you?”

“I don’t know,” Marty said hugging him tighter for what might the last time. The fear of not knowing his fate only made matters worse. A few tears escaped from both TJ, and Marty’s eyes while they held each other for comfort.

The evidence came back concluding that Bezalel’s DNA was on it along with another man’s. They tracked down that other man who looked sickly, instead of bringing him to court they brought him to the hospital for care. He had done so much cocaine, and his old age was not making things look too great for him. His recovery had a low chance at this point.

The lawyer assured Marty, and his family that things looked to be on their side with the evidence that the stuff at the cabin was Bezalel’s. The only thing they had to worry about was Bezalel telling a very convincing opposing story. Which was sure to happen.

The court case began Cyrus was there evilly staring at Marty. He was going to be the person that put his step dad in jail. Marty was dumbfounded. He knew that Bezalel was a strange name, and it belonged to a man in a Jewish family. He nearly forgotten that Cyrus was Jewish. Marty didn’t have to put together the pieces to know that Bezalel was Cyrus’ step father. He remembered what the man looked like from the sleepover with Amber, and Zane. The same man was in court with the name of Bezalel. It scared Marty figuring out just how well a bad man could blend into society.

Cyrus was more scared than Marty was with it being his own father figure. Sure he didn’t like the man, but he was still the father in his life. He didn’t want that to be taken away from him. The worst part was that his mother knew about his drug involvement before they had even got married. Cyrus couldn’t trust either one of his parents that he lived at home with. Cyrus was internally battling himself of whether he wanted to see Bezalel be put in jail, or not.

At the beginning of the court session both Marty, and Bezalel looked over their statements that were now in print. They signed them agreeing that this was their truthful story. With the paper now signed, and his word on the table Marty had to stick with his story at all costs.

Marty’s lawyer told his story first of how his client was forced into doing what he done. He even brought up the part about Bezalel having his DNA on all the stuff in the cabin like the guns, and drugs. This had seemed to sway the justice system pretty good.

That was until Bezalel presented his own case. He too had evidence of his own that he was just now presenting. Bezalel had a video on flash drive of Marty snorting the cocaine. Now Marty never said he did do any drugs, but he also never said he didn’t do any. It was the poorly conducted interrogation’s fault for not asking that questions. The case could have been over if Marty claimed to have not done the drugs.

Marty had no clue how Bezalel had a video of him doing that. Marty began to worry thinking about what other evidence Bezalel had proof of. While the video was being shown to the judge Bezalel recalled the incident clearly in his head.

_ Marty was now at the dead end road going a little ways though the woods with a bag filled with some crack cocaine, while he himself had just done some. Meanwhile back at the shack, the hillbilly asked, “did you get the video?” _

_ “Sure did,” Bezalel said admiring his own crafty work of installing a camera directly outside the back to be facing the concrete slab where he got perfect footage of a boy snorting a substance, and without a doubt that boy seen in the video is Marty. _

Marty’s side had testified to his statement that Bezalel had forced him into the drug distribution. The court was shocked to hear it when Bezalel claimed that Marty came to him asking to be part of it. This aspect of the case became a matter of who was more believable, or at least that was until Bezalel said he could prove it. Marty sank back in his seat knowing exactly what he was talking about. Marty looked back from his seat to see TJ giving him an apologetic look. He knew that he was going down.

Bezalel informally pulled up his saved text messages of Marty, and him. They showed Marty asking to become part of it, additionally it showed that Marty doing it for the money, and not because he was forced. No more information was needed to be shown. The court session was over. The verdict was made. They both were guilty.

Bezalel was sentenced to 14 years of jail time for being the head drug master of the entire town. While Marty was sentenced to juvie for six years. It was two years for doing the drugs, and another four years for lying in court. Marty was given thirty minutes, the same for Bezalel to say their goodbyes to their loved ones.

TJ, and Marty embraced in another huge tight hug. Marty told him, “save yourself the humility of dating me, and let's end our relationship now.”

“No,” TJ said not wanting to end the very thing that brought him so much happiness. “I want to be with you.”   
“You can’t though,” Marty told him. “If you won’t break up with me I will break up with you.”

“How can you do that, you love me?” TJ asked.

“I know, but this is the end for us. You’ll be fine though, you can go out, and find somebody else. Somebody less stupid, somebody that you can trust.”

“Fine. Just know that what we had I would never see as humiliating, I thought it was beautiful,” TJ told him.

“Goodbye TJ Kippen,” Marty said allowing for TJ to go, while he gave the rest of his thirty minutes to his family.

“You fucking idiot,” his dad scoffed him. “You lied in your statement, how could you? Do you not know anything?”

“I know that I would do anything for TJ,” Marty told him. Now turning to his mother he said, “will I see you in six years?”

“Yes,” she said pulling him into a hug. “I may not be able to visit often, but I will be waiting for you when you are released. You will always be my baby no matter what you do, or what mistakes you make.”

“Thanks mom,” Marty said with a soft, yet broken voice. His time was nearly running out, and he didn’t know what else to say.    
Lucky for him Cyrus knew just what to say when he stormed over to Marty. “I regret ever being nice to you. Now because of you my dad’s going to be put in jail.” Cyrus ended up shoving Marty.

Marty shoved him back, “look pipsqueak. I never made your dad become leader of a drug operation.”   
“You should have not ratted him out. I’m glad I won’t have to see you again,” Cyrus harshly told him. The situation was getting out of hand, and Cyrus’ mom took her son away from Marty apologizing for what he said while doing so.

“What the hell was that about, I thought you hated Bezalel?” she asked Cyrus.

“Just because he hates me, does not mean that I automatically hate him back. He’s still my dad.”

The sickly old hillbilly man that was taken to the hospital instead of to court was soon dead. The treatment the hospital provided him was not enough. It worked out for the better. Dead men don’t need to attend court trials.

After Bezalel was taken away along with Marty, Cyrus had to tell the news to Jonah in person. Cyrus ended up going to Jonah’s house where he sat down, and told him the story about Bezalel, and Marty. Jonah then asked Cyrus seriously, “if you were ever in a situation like Marty’s you would tell me, right?”

“Yes. I’m just glad that it didn’t happen to you,” Cyrus cooed.

“What about TJ, it was his boyfriend that it happened to?  We need to do something to cheer him up.”

Cyrus thought for a moment telling him, “well he did just lose a boyfriend. Maybe we could find him a new one?”

“That sounds fun,” Jonah said smiling.

“Also sounds hard.”

“Can’t be as hard as me, right now,” Jonah told Cyrus smirking. Cyrus blushed before pushing his body down on top of Jonah’s. They broke out into a horny make out session. If Cyrus could lose his boyfriend at any given moment like TJ did with his, he wanted to make every moment count. No longer was he going to deny himself of what he really wanted. Which just so happened to be to pound Jonah’s ass.

Meanwhile in the living room Jonah’s parents watched the breaking news story on the local news channel. It told the same story that Cyrus had told Jonah. They could hear moans coming from their son’s bedroom, but where too captivated by shocking story to care. Knowing that all that happened in their little quaint town named Shadyside made them realize that maybe the name wasn’t just a coincidence.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirks* I couldn’t finish off this story without having some Jyrus sex. What I wasn’t expecting was for Cyrus to top, but people like it better that way. You know what’s strange Marty just got back into the show at the same time that I just booted him out of this story. I hope the ending satisfied none of you. If you read the whole story definitely drop a review telling me you did. Then give yourself a pat on the back for finishing such a lengthy fanfiction. Lastly do tell me what your favorite part of this whole story was? Almost forgot, there still are my other Andi Mack stories going on, with you reading this far I couldn’t imagine why you wouldn’t wanna check out the others especially Metcalf’s Cannibal Farm which appears to be on the rise being loved right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Shush up, soon enough my little minions reading this, only a few more days until, The Boys Are Back, literally (Cuz it’s the shows return and the title of the first episode). Anyways, please take a quick minute or so to lemme know what you thought.


End file.
